


Beauty Tears |Harry Potter|

by Madilyne_Potter



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Harry Potter Setting, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Book 1: Harry Potter and the Philosopher's Stone, Book 2: Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets, Book 3: Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban, Book 4: Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire, Book 5: Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix, Book 6: Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince, Book 7: Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows, Danger, Dark Magic, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Friends to Lovers, Hurt/Comfort, Slow Burn, Young Love
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-10
Updated: 2021-02-10
Packaged: 2021-03-16 23:01:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 29
Words: 45,602
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29340255
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Madilyne_Potter/pseuds/Madilyne_Potter
Relationships: Angelina Johnson/Fred Weasley, Cho Chang/Padma Patil, Hannah Abbott/Neville Longbottom, Hermione Granger/Ron Weasley, Katie Bell/George Weasley, Lavender Brown/Parvati Patil, Luna Lovegood/Ginny Weasley, Percy Weasley/Oliver Wood, Remus Lupin/Nymphadora Tonks





	1. All Praise the Chosen One

"Maddie," her dad said while crouching down to become eye level with her. "You are going to be just fine." They had already run through the brick wall, and were now officially inside the station that would present to her the Hogwarts Express.

"Oh," she said, tearing up a little. "I'm going to miss you so much."

"Maddie, once you get there you will forget all about me."

"I don't think so" she sniffled. She didn't think she was over reacting, but she was not going to push it.

"Come here," he said while pulling her into a bear hug. "I promise, it is all going to be okay, your going to love it!"

"Promise to write me...." she choked while blowing small snot bubbles into his shoulder.

"Always," he smiled, pulling away and putting his hands on her shoulders. "Not one day will go by that I won't miss you."

"Same here" she wiped her nose and gave him a nice smile. The train made an obnoxiously loud toot to announced it is time to get on. They both turned their heads to stare at the black and red express.

"Go on," he smiled, handing her the trunk. "Make friends, learn magic, and promise to write."

"I love you," she told him while picking up her trunk.

"I love you too my beautiful big girl" tears formed in his eyes, but they weren't sad tears, they were proud tears. "Now go on, and have fun."

"Goodbye," she said, hoisting her trunk off of the ground.

"Goodbye darling." He grinned, standing back up from his crouched position.

she took one last deep breath before turning around and carrying her trunk along with her. It was pretty heavy, but she was pretty strong and was able to lift it. She was one of the last people to enter the train when she lifted her trunk up the stairs. She looked around for the most empty compartment, and all of them were full; except one. This one emptyish compartment contained two boys, one with red hair and the other with black hair and glasses. She reminded herself of her fathers words, 'make friends,' before knocking on the door. The boy with glasses and an over sized flannel waved his hand, motioning me to come in.

"Sorry to bother you," she blinked back the tears. "But do you two mind if I sit in here, everywhere else is chaotic."

"Of course not," the boy with the round glasses smiled, moving over his stuff making room for me next to him. "We don't mind."

"Thanks," she shut the door behind her and lifted her trunk above her head and on to the shelf. The boys watched, astonished. She figured none of them could lift their trunks.

She moved her caramel hair out of her face before sitting next to the kind boy.

"What's your name?" He asked, readjusting his glasses to get a better look at her.

"Lupin," she said, putting her hand out for him to shake. "Madilyne Lupin, but you can call me Maddie,"

"Nice to meet you, Maddie," he shook my hand. "My names Harry, Harry Potter"

"Nice to meet you too, Harry" she smiled before taking her hand back and leaning her head up against the wall.

"What?" The red head asked.

"Yes?" she turned to him, raising an eyebrow.

"You just met Harry Potter, and that does not surprise you! Are you muggle born?"

"Let me guess, your a pure blood?"

"Er- Yeah, but I don't care if you are muggle born, I was just surprised, nobody has ever met Harry before!"

"Halfblood," she corrected, "Dads a halfblood, mum was a pureblood," she shrugged "No offense Harry, but I'm not really in the mood to worship the ground you step on."

"No worry," he smiled. "I don't know how I feel about all the fame anyways, so its nice to have someone who doesn't care."

"Good, because I don't think I will ever be in the mood to join your little fan club."

"I can tell we are going to be great friends"

"You know what, why not."

"Great, I can tell you're a very fun person,"

"Er- thanks,"

"I'm Ron by the way," the red head extended his pinkish hands. "Ron Weasley"

"Nice to meet you," she shook his hand and retook the position of hugging her knees close to her chest. She tried to hide her pain, but clearly she wasn't doing the best job of this.

"Maddie," Harry started. "Are you alright?"

"Yeah, I'm great, just living my best life you know!" she spoke in fluent sarcasm.

"Erm- alrighty then"

Maddie wasn't the most emotional person, and she felt weak in the moment.

They had little conversations on their backstorys a little bit, and finally, it was her turn.

"So what are your parents like?" Asked Ron.

"My dads awesome, I already miss him a lot. My mom, er," She fiddled with her fingers. "She died giving birth to me."

"Oh Maddie," Harry comforted. "Its okay, my moms dead too, I know how it feels."

"Thanks Harry"

"So tell us more about your father, what is he like?"

"Well he's really great. He's fun and warm and makes you feel better when your sad. He would laugh with me and give me muggle soup when I'm sick, he's the type to act like your father even if you aren't his own." She specifically left out the part where he is a werewolf, that's his only flaw.

"Well he sounds awesome," Ron smiled.

"He sounds like the type of person I wish I had in my life," Harry admitted, reminding her of the part where he told them of the awful muggles he was living with.

"Anything from the trolley dear?" The women was pail and wrinkly, but she seemed sweet. Maddie jumped at her voice, she hadn't seen her walk past. 

"No thanks," Ron hung his head while his ears flushed scarlet. "Mum made me a sandwich."

"I'm good..." Maddie tucked her head into her knees as Harry slipped out the door to take his pick from the trolley.

"No money either?" Ron asked.

"Erm-" she said uncomfortably through her knees. "I have some..." that was a lie, she had a great deal of money; It was packed away in her trunk. It was in her mother's will, all of her money was signed off to Maddie and her dad.

"Oh," she could practically feel the heat rising off of his face. "Sorry, didn't mean to assume."

"Dont be sorry," she told him, through her knees, yet again. " I would go get something if I didn't feel like I was about to hurl."

"Maddie?" He asked concerned. "Are you alright?"

"Just don't tell anybody alright?" she lifted her head from her knees. "So I might be a little homesick, stupid right. I know..."

"No, no! Its not stupid... I get it, I don't know what I would do without my brothers."

"Thanks Ron," she smiled. Harry slipped back in through the door with his pockets full of candy. Well then, he was rich rich. She was glad to know she's not the only one, her money makes her a bit uncomfortable.

He took his seat back next to her and spread the candy's out over the empty part of their shared seat.

"Take anything you guys want," he moved his hands around the top of the candy. "I got enough for both of you."

"Oh, no thanks, I don't feel to well." she told him as Ron looked over to her, but he didn't spill her secret.

"Okay then, Ron?"

"Oh, why not" he reached over and took a sugar quill and started nibbling on it. They both ate there candy's and laughed while she sat in the corner, wanting to go home. But not once did they forget that she was here, and for some reason that made her day a bit better. Maybe she could become good friends with these two. It was a while before a girl barged into the compartment. She was around Maddie's height and had bushy, brown hair.

"Have you seen a toad?" She asked. "A boy named Neville's lost one."

"No," said Ron. "We haven't" she didn't look as if she was listening, and Maddie followed her gaze down to Ron's wand. She didn't even notice that he was doing magic, and neither did the fat rat sleeping on his lap.

"Oh, your doing magic! Let's see it then."

"Oh, em... okay." Ron cleared his throat and pointed his rough wand at the rat. "Summer daisy, butter mellow, turn this stupid fat rat yellow!" The rat jolted awake, but he didn't turn yellow.

"Are you sure thats a spell?" She crossed her arms. "Well, it wasn't a very good one is it?"

"Oh, lay off him, he hasn't even been taught magic yet." Maddie scoffed.

"And your name is?" She asked.

"Who is asking?"

"Hermione Granger"

"My names Lupin," she crossed her arms to match the girls. "Madilyne Lupin"

"Nice to meet you Madilyne," her gaze wondered from me to the boy sitting next to Maddue.

"Holy cricket!" She exclaimed. "Your Harry Potter!"

"Yes, that's me..." he said awkwardly. 

"And," she turned her head to the red head. "You are?"

"Um, Ron Weasley"

"Pleasure, well I best be off, we will be arriving soon, so you too best change into your robes. I see Madilyne is already prepared. "

"Go enjoy yourself," Maddie told her, giving her the most innocent smile. She looked at her with kind eyes before walking away.

"Well," said Harry as she put her head in her knees again so they could change. "She is sure something." she could hear them ripping off of there clothes, it was quite uncomfortable.

"As annoying as she is," Maddie said. "She seems like she just needs a good friend for character development. "

"I sure hope so" Ron scoffed as she felt them sit back down. She slowly opened her eyes as they were finally dressed into their robes. After about 20 minutes, they came to a stop.

Well, here goes nothing

She's here

Hogwarts, here she come


	2. Visions and Sortings

They started off the train, side by side, grasping the new life style. They walked empty handed, taking a last glimpse of the express, before hopping down the stairs. And in that moment, everything went black.

She could hear faint whispering in her ears as scenarios played before her. It looked like a girl and a guy, who was happily dancing together in the dark rain.

It wasn't much of a view, more of a silhouette. She watched as they twirled, happily laughing together. And soon, the guy grabbed her waist, and pulled her in for a kiss.

She tried to see what she could make out of the vision, but there wasn't much. The girl was shorter, with her hair blowing in the wind, looking better then ever. The guy was a bit on the taller side, and she thought she caught a glimpse of something, maybe glasses? His hair looked a bit puffy, but yet, it streaked down his face.

They were older, they looked around maybe 16. But she didn't know, its very hard to see.

The whispering disappeared as a chill went down her back.

"Future...." a soft voice mumbled, and soon after, everything was back to normal.

Actually, nothing much had even happened, she had just landed on the ground. Her head turned side to side only to see her friends talking to some big guy with a giant beard.

"Hey Hagrid!" Harry exclaimed.

"Good to see yer 'arry," the man named Hagrid said, patting Harry's head. "Off yer go, don't wanna miss yer boat," he waved them off, and they followed in the direction he pointed.

"So what house do you want?" Harry asked her, with every step he took, he bounced a bit.

"I want Gryffindor, thats where my parents were," she stated proudly, trying to forget the whole vision thing, for she probably just imagined it. She hadn't gotten much sleep the night before, and she knew ghosts lived at hogwarts; maybe the ghost her father had warned her about, peeves, was playing a prank. 

"Same here," Ron smiled, "my whole family's in Gryffindor"

"Thats really cool," Harry adjusted his glasses. "Hagrid told me about my parents, I think he said they were also in Gryffindor!"

"Hopefully were in the same house," She said, approaching the boats that everyone was loading onto.

"Yes," Harry said, helping her in. "Hopefully,"

The other two got in, and all of the boats holding the first years rowed themselves near the school, where they were to go. To live. To learn.

~~~~~~~~

She felt very uneasy, not only from her previous vision, but for the upcoming sorting.

She didn't know what she would do if she were to be something other than Gryffindor, I mean, what if she got Slytherin?

Of course her father would be proud of her none the less, but still, she would feel as if she had failed him.

failed her.

Her mother that is, she felt she owed it to her.

She stand there, next to Harry, waiting to be sorted.

She still felt a little uncomfortable after the run in with Draco Malfoy that had happened not so long ago, it was pretty awkward.

But also, it made her scared.

She wasn't scared of Malfoy, no not at all, more scared at the fact that he reminded her a bit of herself.

He looked, well, she didn't exactly know.

He looked like he was a bully, and sure, she wasn't like that.

But just like him, she had a fairly big ego, and she made sassy remarks in seconds.

She could tell, Draco Malfoy was just like her.

"Lupin, Madilyne" McGonagall called from her scroll.

Maddie took a deep, shaky breath as she left her friends, and went to go sit on the stool. Everything was itchy, and her hand was shaking a bit from the fear.

She felt weak, she hated showing her emotions to anyone who wasn't her father, so she tried her best to pull herself together.

She sat down on the stool as the hat was placed on her head, and immediately, the hat gasped.

Her eyes slid shut in panic, as she tried to calm herself down.

"Well well, what do we have here?" The hat chuckled, as it reached into her mind.

"Oh my, your different, not once have I ever seen somebody like you,"

"You have great potential, many great things could come from you, my dear girl"

"But yet, many- how do I put this- unnatural things, may come from you,"

"I see you have a gift, you just need to find it"

"Now," the hat wondered aloud. "Just which house would help you find it best?"

"There isn't much of a possibility of Hufflepuff, sure, you fit the personality, your loyal and put many other before you, but this isn't the right place for you,"

"I don't see you in Ravenclaw, you think more from you're heart than your mind,"

"And that only leave's, Gryffindor or Slytherin"

Maddie panicked, it was 50/50, and she couldn't go into Slytherin, she would disappoint everyone.

"You would do absolutely wonderful in both houses, oh my, this is going to be a tough decision"

No, no, no, Maddies thoughts were running every which way.

"No you say? and why is that?"

Please just hurry up, Maddie thought, wanting to get it over with.

"Good things take time," The hat informed her, as everyone watched, intrigued.

"You're very cunning, yet brave"

"You're determined, and resourceful, but your also Confident and Daring"

"She isn't one to underestimate, my oh my, could you fit right into Slytherin"

"I think it would have to be," The hat paused, for a dramatic affect.

"GRYFFINDOR!" It called out, causing Maddie's eyes to snap open with joy, a huge grin spreading across her face.

The Gryffindor table erupted into applause, hollering and shouting, excited for their new arrival.

She hopped off of the stool and skipped over to the table, only to take a seat next to Ron Weasley, who was previously sorted.

"Good job," he gave her a soft smile with a cute thumbs up.

"Thanks, you too!"

It was now Harry's turn, and the two watched as the hat almost sorted him into Slytherin also, but decided on Gryffindor.

They were happy to be in the same house, glad that there first friends weren't going to be split up within hours.

Joyful, that they were making their parents proud.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This kinda sucks, sorry


	3. Snape

After the feast, Maddie walked up with the rest of the first year Gryffindor's. Percy guided them through the halls, and all of them stared in amazement. They were all stuffed, tired, and their legs hurt a little as they climbed the stairs. At the end of the hall revealed a painting of a very plump women. 

"Passwords?" The women asked, adjusting her pink, silky dress. 

"Caput Draconis" Percy recited, as the women smiled and the painting flew open, showing the hole that it was guarding. They all scrambled into it--Neville tripped-- and Maddie found herself, along with the others, in the Gryffindor common room. 

It was a cozy, happy place. There were couches, a fireplace, a few tables, and many more. 

"Ladies, this way," Percy advised, starting up a small staircase as the girls followed behind. He dropped people off in three's to dorm rooms, and soon, only Maddie and Hermione remained. 

"Right this way, you two," Percy informed them, opening their dorm room. It was a bit bigger than the other's, and looked a little nicer. 

There were three beds. Two big king sized, and one queen sized. The floors were wooden, wall's were white, except for the maroon accent wall; the only one without a bed pushed up against it. 

"Woah," Maddie mumbled, walking in. 

"Yes, It's a bit better, don't ask, I don't know why," Percy said, straightening his posture. "There weren't enough of you, so save a bed, next year somebody will sleep with you guys, Good night"

He walked away, leaving the girls in their new rooms. 

"Dibs," Maddie said, walking over to one of the king-sized beds on the left of the room. Her stuff was already settled on it, as she let her owl out of his cage.

"Alright," hermione agreed, walking over to the other bigger bed. The girls were tired, and they tugged on their pajamas before going to bed. 

But Maddie made sure to write her father, before pulling on the covers, and drifting off to sleep. 

Dear Dad,

I did it! I got into Gryffindor! Oh, and I got here safely, so no need to worry. I've made a few friends. Ron Weasley and Harry Potter. Surprised I met Harry, didn't expect to become friends with the 'chosen one.' Don't worry, I'm not going to ask him any rude questions; even though i'm a bit tempted. I'm sharing a room with Hermione Granger, a muggle born I met a few hours ago. She's not all bad, I can see us becoming good friends (She's a little stuck up know it all though, don't know how I feel about that.) But, I remember what you said. "Don't judge anybody until you really get to know them," so that's what i'm trying to do. Don't know how long that will last, but it's worth a shot! I still miss, you, but you were right. It's easier now that i'm here. I wasn't going to tell you, but I was almost sorted into Slytherin... I know it's not bad, but the hat said something that really got to my head. It said I could 'fit right into Slytherin' and that I had a 'special talent.' But oh well, I did it, i'm here. I can't wait to make you proud, and I love you.

Maddie

~~~~

Maddie woke early the next morning- along with Hermione- who was way to exited for six a.m.

"Blimey Granger," she fixed her tie, looking in the bathroom mirror, and seeing the bushy haired girl behind her. "Morning person, are you?"

"Most of the time," Hermione smiled, and Maddie actually felt bad. Maybe she had perceived her as annoying to soon. 

"Exited?" Maddie asked, turning around to face her. Maddie's face actually began to warm as she studied Hermione, she looked so sweet- so, innocent. 

"Yes, I can't wait. I feel like I have been waiting for this moment my whole life!" Hermione exclaimed, a proud look fixing upon her face. 

" for breakfast?" Madilyne asked, raising an eyebrow. 

"Well, sure. But I meant, school! Everything! We're really here, at Hogwarts!"

"I know," Maddie shrugged, as she exited the bathroom. "I mean- not exited for class- but I get your point," 

Maddie still awaited her father to send Prongs back, but still, no owl-

No letter

"What are you doing?" Hermone asked, joining Maddie at the window. 

"Just waiting for Prongs," Madilyne explained, looking out into the just blueing sky. "I wrote to my dad last night, told him I got here safe, and into Gryffindor."

"Im sure he will answer soon," Hermione assured her, "It takes a while to get all the way to and from Hogwarts,"

"yeah, I know"

The girls exited the dorm, and walked into the common room. Hermione and Maddie parted ways, as Maddie joined Harry and Ron, who looked like they were barely awake. They were sitting on the couch, talking. 

"Boys," she greeted, plopping down on the arm-chair that diagonal to them. 

"Good morning Maddie," Harry smiled, and turned his attention back to Ron. 

"Can we go to breakfast?" Ron asked, standing up. "I'm hungry,"

"Sure," Maddie shrugged, but annoyed, because she had just sat down. "So, who are you guys rooming with?" She asked, as they walked out of the common room and into the hall. 

"Each other," they spoke in unison, before Harry added a, "And another boy, I think his name was Norman. Or, was it Nial? Neal? Er- I forgot, Noah?"

"Neville," Ron told him, a small laugh escaping his lips. "His name was Neville, I think. Longbottom? Neville Longbottom, yeah, him,"

"Oh,"

Maddie giggled, as she shook her head playfully. It was a bit cute, the poor boy was oblivious. 

"Er- right," Harry went pink, and changed the course of the conversation. "What about you?"

"Granger," She answered immediately. "Just her- for now. There wasn't enough of us, I guess. We get someone next year,"

"Maybe you will get my sister," Ron predicted cheerfully, he figured Maddie and Ginny would be good friends; from what he could tell. 

"You have a sister?" Maddie asked, as they walked down the stairs. The painting were all cheerful, waving to random first years as they passed. 

"Oh yeah, Her name's Ginerva, but she hates it, so she goes by Ginny."

"She sounds nice,"

"She is," 

Breakfast was good. The food was warm and delicious, and Ron agreed. A few classes went by, and they were okay. Maddie naturally got good grades, just like her father. Which was surprising, because she had never cared much for school. Her dad - Remus- had gone through the basics with her. 

He taught her the meanings of some spells, and the movements. Yet- she had never casted one. She had read a history of magic many times over, for there were many books in her home. Magic ran through her blood, literally. Not only was her mother and father both in the wizarding world, but she was also an illegal animagus. 

The day passed by fairly easy. Transfiguration as okay, it was mostly visuals, they watched the whole time. D.A.D.A was stupid, they had done nothing but listen to Quirrels stories. He tried to put them under the impression he had fought off a zombie, but as soon as someone asked how, he changed the subject. 

Friday came around, and as they were at breakfast; Prongs returned. He had a letter in his dark beak as he swooped in, dropped it in front of Madilyne, and flew off. Maddie recognized the neat handwriting, and a big grin broke out on her face. 

Dad wrote her back

She ripped the letter open, and began to read it. 

Dear Maddie,

Good job! See, nothing to be worried about! I'm glad you made friends! I told you, and they sound very nice. Be good to Harry, no asking questions. He's been through enough. And no judging Hermione, she seems like a very nice girl. Your right, I can also see you two becoming good friends, I hope I can meet her one day. There is absolutely nothing wrong about Slytherin, not everyone in there is evil. Evil can be in everyone, trust me, I've seen it. It's good you have a special talent! I guess we just have to wait and see, not that i'm surprised, your one talented young lady. You always make me proud baby, always remember that. Not one day goes by that i'm not 100% proud of you, and I love you. I hope classes have been going well, and make sure to tell me all about them when you can. 

Love you, and miss you so much,

Dad

Maddie reread the letter a few times, it made her miss him a little. But her favorite sentence was "You always make me proud baby, always remember that. Not one day goes by that i'm not 100% proud of you, and I love you,". It made her proud, knowing she was making him proud. 

This was a highlight to her day, and it got her through potions.

Barely

Snape was interrogating Harry, asking him many questions that was around third year level. 

"Potter," Snape went in for another question, pulling at the arms of his cloak. "Whats so special about Wolfsbane compared to Monkshood,"

"I already said I don't know, Professor,"

"Tut tut, your the human example that maybe fame isn't everything. Lets see, Ms. Lupin"

He exaggerated her name, and you could hear the cringe, the anger, of it when he spoke. She didn't get it, it was as if he hated her, he hated her whole name. 

"Yes professor," she sighed, she hadn't had her hand up, unlike Hermione, who was sitting right next to her. 

"Do you just so happen to know whats so special about Wolfsbane, and it's similarities to Monkshood?" His lip curled back, he was taunting her. Of course she knew, it had helped her father many times. But what she didn't know is that Snape knew of her fathers condition, hell, she didn't even know Snape knew of her father. 

"Yes I do, Professor," 

"Well go on then, if you're so smart, share it with the class," He snarled, hoping she would get it wrong. God how he hated her, and Potter. He hated them both, with a burning passion. 

"Wolfsbane is a plant, which is also the same thing as monkshood, they are the same plant; Which also goes by the name of aconite." She put on an innocent smile, trying to play off how she knew this next part. "Wolfsbane is also the main ingredient - and name- of a potion made to help the people infected by the moon. Also known as werewolves, people call them slaves to the moon, but I think thats quite harsh to them-"

"Silence!" Snape snapped, shutting her up. "5 points from gryffindor!" 

"She didn't even do anything!" Harry retorted, causing Snape to glare at him. 

Potions was awful, the whole time, they were getting criticized. 

"Wrong again Lupin,"

"Potter!"

"Lupin, don't you have any brains!"

By the time it was over, Maddie had a lump in her throat. Potions was he worse class so far, her potion almost blew up in her face. But, that's because she had Seamus for a partner, who tended to do that often. 

She already hated Snape


	4. Expel Maddie I dare you

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: Slight Sexism

After portions class, Maddie and Ron had gone with Harry to go and properly meet Hagrid. Harry seemed to have a nice connection already with the big man, and Maddie didn't think he was all bad. Sure, he was a little scary looking, but nothing compared to some of the things she had seen; like every full moon, when she joined her dad. 

The next Monday came rolling around before they knew it, as Maddie wrote to her dad at breakfast. Everybody had just finished geeking over Neville's remembrall, but she didn't think it was all that cool. She remembered stuff fairly easily, it just kinda imprinted into her brain, but Nevilles ball looked more breakable than helpful. 

Dear Dad,

I do miss you, and I love you too. Sorry it took so long, i've had a lot more homework than I think was needed. Especially from Professor Snape, he teaches potions or whatever. He's a big jerk, really rude. Especially to me, and at first I thought he was a sexist prat, (which he is,) but then he started being bad to Harry, so maybe he just has a thing out for Gryffindors? I don't really know, but what I do know is that I hate him. He's also ugly, not that it matters, but his nose is really large. It's a bit funny, and it's always stuffed, which is a little gross, especially because he is sniffling all class. But oh well, i'm probably just being a drama queen. I have my first flying lesson today, can't wait. I think i'm going to try out for the quidditch team next year, definitely chaser. Anyways, I'm at breakfast, (They made a lot of pancakes today, I threw up in my mouth a little,) so I have to go. A boy in my class, Longbottom, he just got a remembrall, and I bet you he's going to break it. I hope not, but its made of glass, and they boy is clumsy. Anyways, love you, and write me soon. 

Love,

Madilyne

She tied the scroll to Prongs' leg, and watched as the brown owl flew off. Three o'clock came soon, and she was now outside with her peers, standing beside a broom. 

"Stick your right hand over the broom," Madam hooch ordered, pacing in front of the students. "And speak clearly, 'Up!'"

Maddie and Harry shared a small 'why the hell not,' glance, before doing as ordered. 

"Up," Maddie demanded, as the broom flied into her hand. A satisfactory smile tugged at her lips, as she looked over to Harry, who had also gotten his first try; Ron on the other hand had been hit in the face with his, earning a snicker from the other two, and retorting a "shut up,"

Madam showed them how to mount their brooms, and they did. You could see the pure fear in Hermione's eyes, as she prayed it wouldn't accidentally take off. Maddie hadn't had much practice on a broom, for her father wasn't the biggest fans of them, but it looked quite easy. 

Everyone's head snapped in the same direction when they heard a 'WHOOSH' and the next thing everybody knew, Neville longbottom was in the air. His broom was zooming around uncontrollably, and he was screaming a high pitched scream. Maddie cringed as he fell off, and landed on his wrist. She heard the bone crack, which was strange because he was fairy far from her, but her senses have always been a little sharper than the rest. 

"Come on," Madam Hooch was now lifting Neville up, and setting him to his feet. "To the hospital wing we go. If any of you get on these brooms, you will be out of here faster than you can say seeker!"

Maddie watched as they hobbled off, feeling bad for Neville. They have had a conversation or two, mostly on plants-which she thought were pretty cool, and Neville was very nice and pure; not to mention incredibly innocent. 

Once they were out of sight, out of hearing range, none other than Draco Malfoy gave an annoying cackle. Maddie whipped her head around, her hair softly falling back down to her shoulders, as she rolled her eyes at the boy. 

"Oh- come on Lupin," He smirked, "It was funny, the great lump broke something,"

Maddie and Draco had never talked, even in the first impression of him, they only shared a quick glance, before both of them had immediately turned away. 

"Look at this," Draco said, walking closer to her. She saw Harry tense up, but stop when Draco bent down to pick something up. And in his hand, was Neville's remembrall. 

"Longbottom's dropped something," Draco said, tossing it in his hand. "Maybe if he gave it a squeeze, he would have remembered to fall on his fat arse,"

"Body shaming's low Malfoy," she told him, as his eyes moved from the ball and found her. 

"Just being honest Lupin," He told her, sticking his bottom lip out. "How will he ever live, knowing the truth, oh my"

"Give it here," She told him, walking closer, and Harry followed behind. 

"No," He spat, turning back to his broom. "You want it so bad, come and get it,"

He was testing her patience, which was already extremely low, she hadn't slept well in the past few days; this wasn't going to end well. But really, he was trying to see what she would do. He had seen it too, the strange connection between the two. He heard no emotion in her voice, how she could and did speak in fluent sarcasm, so lets see how she reacts to this. 

Malfoy hopped onto the broom, soaring ten feet into the air, slowly getting higher and higher. 

"Madilyne don't you do it," Hermione demanded. "You will get us all into trouble!"

"He's gaslighting her," a muggle born muttered to Hermione, who shook them off. 

"It's just because he knows she will," A boy named Bem mumbled, sighing.

"You really think a girls going to risk her education when they aren't supposed to have one in the first place?" He raised an eyebrow, and looked down on her; he went to far. 

"I heard she can be scary," someone whispered, as she walked back over to her broom; and harry followed in silence. 

"I heard she draws the line at stuff like sexism" Ron muttered back. 

She got up on her broom, and Harry followed her lead. She looked at him with a 'You cannot afford to get expelled,' look, but he just said, "he's being a wanker, you think i'm not going to help,"

Malfoy smirked, and threw it with all his power. Maddie and Harry chased after it, her a little bit faster than him, but his arms were longer; and he caught it right in front of the window. Malfoy had already gotten back on the ground, just waiting for them to get in trouble. 

"Good job-" Harry began to say, but got cut off by screams. 

"HARRY POTTER! MADILYNE LUPIN! GET DOWN THIS INSTANT!"

It was McGonnagal, who was running towards the group of people. Maddie's heart dropped as Harry handed her the ball - which she put in her arm so she had both hands to the broom - and they went back down to the ground. 

It was a soft landing on her feet, as she dropped the room, and took the ball back in hand. Her hand was trembiling as the teacher reached them. 

"First time flying and your okay - you could have broke something - how dare you," she extended the last three words in a way that made it seem like she were the victim. 

"It wasn't their faults," Ron began, exaggerating with his hands. "I swear it was-"

"Thats enough," She snapped. "Potter, Lupin, come with me"

They hung their heads as they followed her, knowing they were going to be expelled. Her father swore he would never not be proud of her, but this, defiantly an exception. She hadn't even made it two weeks, where would she go? beauxbatons?

It was a long walk, and finally, she stopped outside a classroom she remembered to be defense against the dark arts. 

"Excuse me, Professor Quirrel? Might I borrow Wood for a moment?"

"O-O-Of c-course" he insured her, as the tall boy's eyes grew wide and he walked out of the classroom. Maddie figured he probably thought he was getting in trouble. 

"Follow me you three," She began walking again, and Maddie sighed, beginning to follow. By the time they reached her office, she was praying McGonnagol had calmed down. 

She spun around to face them, speaking only seven words. 

"Found you a chaser and a seeker"

"No way," The boys jaw dropped as he began to examine the kids. "These two?"

"Yes Wood, them,"

"She's defiantly a chaser," He said, turning his attention to her and only her. "Got the build, looks like she has abs," Maddie felt very uncomfortable, was it that noticeable? "It's fine, uh-"

"Lupin," she answered him. "Madilyne Lupin,"

"Right, Lupin. Anyways, she has the muscles, heights not all bad, shes about what, five feet. Looks like the tallest she will get is around five feet seven inches, her arms look like they can hold the ball pretty well, she's perfect"

"Yes, shes also very fast, same with Potter,"

"Hmm... Not bad at all. Doesn't have as much muscle as her. But he's light, speedy, about five feet two inches. He's going to be very tall, around five eleven, I can work with this,"

"You two train hard, and I won't punish you,"

"Nothing?" Harry asked, earning a nudge in the ribs from Maddie. 

"Nothing" She repeated


	5. So...no fighting?

Dear Dad,

Er- I don't really know how to start this letter. Let me just start with saying, I didn't get expelled, go me! Right... um. Before you panic, it wasn't all bad. All I did was hop on the broom when the teacher left to go help Neville Longbottom to the hospital wing. And, before you send a howler, I had very very good reason. Malfoy, ew- it hurts to write his name. Anyways, when Longbottom fell and broke his wrist, (sounded like it hurt) Malfoy thought it was a good idea to pick up his remembrall that he dropped. So he started taunting Harry and I, (He doesn't like us very much, but who cares, he's an arse) While he waved it around. Then he said something sexist, and I snapped. But I swear, I was trying my best- and I lasted, about three minutes. So yeah, Harry and I hopped on our brooms, don't ask why he did, his only excuse was he didn't want to see me getting bullied, but I don't think its bullying if you hurt them back. Don't worry, I didn't do anything to Malfoy. I wanted to, not going to lie, I wanted to beat him up, but it wasn't worth it. Right, i'm off track again. So we got up in the air to get the ball back, and the arse hole threw it. So we chased after it, Harry caught it, next thing I new Malfoy was back on the ground and McGonnigal was screaming at us. Long story short, we aren't in trouble. But, Harry and I did score spots on the Quidditch team. He's a seeker, i'm a chaser, so yay! Techniacally, i'm the youngest chaser ever known, so yeah- remember me when I'm famous. Just kidding, sorry, trying to lighten the mood. 

Love,

Maddie

P.S. No, I am not going to apologize for being rude, he deserved it. Also, don't kill me, or a howler, none of the above please. I only did it to help the poor guy. 

Maddie shakily sent the letter off, watching Prongs leave out of the common room window. It was late at night, around eleven thirty, when she heard foot steps of what sounded to be like two small eleven year olds. Maddie watched, carefully walking over from the window, only to be greeted by none other than Ron and Harry.

"Can't wait to beat his- BLOODY HELL!" Ron jumped, scared he had seen Maddie's silhouette. "Lupin? Is that you?"

"Yeah Weasley, what are you two doing up?"

"I could ask you the same question," Harry crossed his thin arms, as he tried to look intimidating; he didn't need Maddie ruining his plans. 

"Sending a letter off to dad, hoping I don't get a howler." She raised an eyebrow, as she examined the boys. "Ew- why are you guys sweating?"

The boys looked at each other, as they stared, seeing if she was telling the truth. 

"Ahh, your nervous. I caught you two," she smirked, plopping down in an arm chair. "Go on, tell me, what 'ya up to?"

"Go to bed Maddie," Harry narrowed his eyes, but you couldn't even tell behind his circular glasses. 

"Well obviously you haven't met me," she laughed, leaning her head back. "I don't have much of a sleep schedule, you won't catch me asleep before at least eleven."

"Who cares- we need to go," Ron said, before Maddie turned the lights on, making both of them cover there eyes, and hiss from the brightness. 

"Very funny," She gave an innocent smile. "I'm not trying to stop you, but where on earth are you two going? It's late, you might get lost."

Harry studied Maddie, looking her up and down. She was in a red bath robe, and he guessed she was in shorts, due to the fact you could see her legs. Her curls were down and fell by her face, where her fuzzy socks went up to her ankles, and you could barely see past them because of her slippers. 

"Their going to fight Malfoy," Hermione piped in, and the two jumped again, but Maddie was unfazed; she had heard her come in. 

"Really?" Maddie asked, looking around, while a intrigued smile grew on her face. 

"No, No, No. Madilyne! This is all wrong, you cannot encourage this!" Hermione panicked, walking over to her friend.

"Aw, come on Granger, he deserves it,"

"But they will get in trouble!" The girl tugged on Maddies robes, in hopes she could grasp what was trying to come out of her mouth. "They could get expelled, Maddie, expelled!"

Maddie faltered for a moment, thinking. Her mouth slightly opened to reason, but deep down, Maddie knew she was right. Plus, what would Maddie do? Ron and Harry are her best friends. 

"Oh don't you tell me your siding with her," Ron scoffed, shaking his head. 

"Maddie, come on" Harry exaggerated his words, an annoyed look in his eye. 

"Please Maddie," Maddie wasn't used to Hermione calling her that, and thats how Maddie knew Hermione was really trying to get the message out. "Besides, We are first years! We don't know as much, and even Malfoy's had practice!"

Maddie turned her head to the boys, a small frown fixed upon her face. 

"As much as the little prick deserves it," she sighed. "Grang- Hermione's right. Harry, you cannot afford to get expelled, and Ron, thats not the best look on you either. Plus Harry, you would get kicked off them team! And you only just got on!"

"Of course," Ron rolled his eyes. "The one person who I thought would back us up- against us."

"I'm only looking out for you guys,"

"Yeah right, by taking all the fun away?" Harry snapped. 

"Look- I'm sorry, okay. But she's right, he isn't worth your time, your energy, your education. And thats saying something, coming from me. "

"Whatever," Ron muttered, turning to go back up the stairs. They were all off back to their dorms, until they heard a soft knock coming from the Fat Lady's portrait. Maddie walked over, and pushed it open, to reveal a drowsy Neville, clutching his wrapped wrist. 

"Longbottom?" She asked, as he scurried in. 

"I forgot the password," he admitted, rubbing his eyes. "She wouldn't let me in. Then I fell asleep, woke up, and she was gone. So I knocked,"

"Sorry," Hermione told him, before storming up the stairs. 

"Help him to bed," she advised. "And don't try and sneak out, i'll know,"


	6. Hermione Jean Granger

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> CW: mentions of group homes. Please note, I do not mean mental hospitals. But, if you ever are suffering from any mental illness, or need any help, I am always here. Please know that you are loved, always.

"Whats that?" Hermione asked, pointing to the spot on Maddies right shoulder blade. It was the numbers 401 that had been branded into her skin as a child. She made a small gasp, not realizing that Hermione was in here, and pulled her blouse quickly over her head. 

"Nothing," she responded, turning around to face the bushy haired girl, who had a look of panic on her face. 

"Your skin, t-thats-" Hermione took a deep breath, composing herself. "Thats not okay,"

"Ahh," Maddie gave an innocent smile, not wanting to be manipulative, but she had never planned on showing anybody that; maybe Hermione could believe she was crazy...for a while. "You must have not had enough sleep!"

Maddie put her hand on her 'friends' forehead, pretending to be checking for the temperature she knew wasn't there. 

"Do you feel okay?" Maddie asked, "Should I bring you to the hospital wing?"

Maddie knew how to be an easy influence, all that time there, payed off. Of course, it wasn't one of her proudest traits, but sometimes, it was triggered and came out faster than ever; especially, when she needed someone to lay off her. 

"Yeah, I'm fine," Hermione took Maddie's hand off, as she eyed her. "You aren't, why do you have a number burned into you?"

"I don't, Gr- Hermione, i'm worried... Are you seeing things?" She batted her eyelashes, biting anxiously on her bottom lip. 

"No, I'm not-"

"I think you are," she informed her, "'Mione, you do look a little pale, i'm just worried, thats all."

"Stop- stop doing that," Hermione snapped. Maddie let out a dramatic sigh, but she did feel bad, Hermione was only looking out for her. But still, Maddie didn't know if it was a good decision to trust her, Maddie couldn't afford to count on another person, between ron and harry- then Hermione, to many people that could hurt her. 

"Fine," she said, "Fine- I'm sorry,"

"Are you going to tell me what that is?"

"Why not, you're just gonna tell everyone anyways," Maddie's voice was shaky, as she slowly moved her hair out of the way, pulled her shirt down a little, revealing her biggest secret. 

"4 0 1" Hermione read, tracing her fingers over the scars. "What does it mean?"

"I was patient number four hundred and one,"

"Like a hospital?" Hermione tilted her head, as Maddie readjusted her shirt, and turned back around. 

"No- like a- like a group home," Maddie admitted, a small shrug coming from her shoulders. 

"You lived in a- a group home?" Hermione's jaw dropped, trying to imagine Maddie in a place like that. Hermione had heard good things about some, but others- others not so much. "When?"

"Um, about- I don't know, ten years?"

"ten yea- ten years!" Hermione's eyes grew wider (if that was even possible,) and her breathing was uneven. "In a group home? And they branded you!"

"yeah, so go ahead." Maddie did a little shoo with her hands, "Go on, spread the rumor. Can't wait to hear how it gets twisted. Wonder what they will say, say im crazy? Or maybe, maybe they might think im ill, and need help-"

"I'm not going to tell anyone," Hermione's words were quick, not wanting to hear any more of what was coming out of Maddie's mouth. "I'm not going to tell anyone,"

"Wait- what?"

"I said," Hermione cleared her throat, and repeated herself. "I said, i'm not going to tell anyone."

"Really?" There was a soft laugh that escaped Maddie's mouth, and she found herself becoming quite fond of the girl, who maybe wasn't as bad as she seems. 

"Not my secret to tell," Hermiones answer was plain, and simple. "Besides, nobody should have to go through that, never mind being reminded of it."

Maddie went to thank her, but was pulled into a giant bear hug instead. Maddie wasn't one for hugs, even when they were her fathers, but she found herself melting into the girls arms. 

"I'm sorry," Maddie sniffled, wow, pull yourself together girl. "I shouldn't have tried to do that. I swear, i'm not usually like that. I just didn't want to tell anyone and-"

"sh, sh, it's okay, I shouldn't have kept asking." 

"Im gonna- " Maddie pulled away, turning around before she could see the tears in her eyes. "Get to breakfast early, didn't eat much last night."

"Yeah, you should,"

"Right,"

Maddie nodded, pulled on her tie and robes, before speeding off to breakfast, her tears stuck in the past. Or, being held back, you could say. 

Weak, weak, weak; she told herself.

When she arrived at breakfast, she saw Harry and Ron sneaking small glances at her, and then each other. Maddie knew to well how to communicate with her eyes, and she also knew, they were talking about her. 

They were annoyed.

She sighed, looking down at the table. She didn't like when people were mad at her, even though all her life she had learned to push it away, or even praise it, but it was different when it was her friends. 

This is why she doesn't give in to people, and she was glad she didn't. Because, if she had let Ron and Harry go after Malfoy, they would be on the train home. But, she dissapointed them, it seems like thats the only thing shes good at. 

Next thing she new, a loud bang made her jump, as she looked up. Her first thought was dad sent a howler, but as she stared at the package, she realized what it was. 

A broom,

And Harry had one too,

They connected eyes, and Harry seemed to forget all about the prior incident. 

"Maddie!" Hermione looked over, Maddie had given her permission to sit next to her, which had never happened while unassigned. "No way!"

The two of them began unwrapping the broom, tearing away the brown paper, and revealing a nimbus two thousand. 

She looked over, to see Ron geeking over Harry's and searched for a letter; but there was none. Her eyes met McGonnagals, and Maddie knew from the sly wink, that it was from none other than Minerva herself. 

Maddie turned her gaze back down, all her worries about the numbers and Hermione wiped from her brain, as she examined the broom. It had a brown, crooked handle with golden etches at the top. 

N I M B U S 2000

L U P I N 

"Nice reward for breaking the rules," Hermione's eyes were soft, and her lips were pulled into a smile. Was she... was she trying to joke around?

"Yeah," Maddie giggled. "Yeah it is,"


	7. Quidditch Basics

Maddie had spoken to Oliver Wood earlier in the day, and he told her to meet both him and Harry on the quidditch field no later than seven, so she set off, her new broom in hand. 

The quidditch field was beautiful, she automatically fell in love with it. It had green(what appeared to be fake,) grass, huge stands for the audience, three big hoops on each end, Maddie could get used to this. 

Maddie took a deep breath, her hair slightly blowing in the wind, as she looked around. She felt at home, like she belonged here. "Maddie!" a voice called, and she turned her head to see Harry rushing over to her. Madilyne cracked a smile, hoping he had gotten over it. 

She knew it wasn't that big of a deal, and hell, she was over thinking. 

She does that to often, she knows she does that to often. 

"Hey," He smiled, after he had finally reached her. 

"Hey," she answered, matching his soft light tone. His hair was a bit messy, his cheeks were pink, and he was gripping his matching broom.

"You excited?" Harry asked, looking around the field, feeling a little- what should he call it... smitten? Maddie looked really pretty right now, with the happiness on her sculpted face, her hair tucked behind her ears, and a few strands falling out the front. 

"Yeah," she nodded. "You?"

"Yeah, can't wait,"

She grinned, 

"So, chaser huh! Sounds awesome,"

"I think it will be, but seeker! Wow, thats a big accomplishment harry,"

"I guess, don't know much about it- guess we can learn together!"

The two chatted for a bit, and Maddie forgot all about what had happened the day previous, or even her run in with Hermione Granger that morning. It wasn't soon later, that Wood had walked up to the two, carrying a wooden box. 

"Good, your both here," Oliver told them, setting the box on the ground. 

"Yeah," they replied awkwardly, 

"Alright, lets not waste any time," Oliver was now opening up the box, revealing four balls. He took one out, something Maddie recognized to be the quaffle. "This is a quaffle,"

The ball was deep maroon, with the hogwarts crest on it. He passed it to Maddie, who softly tossed it around in her hands, getting used to its weird shape. 

"This," he informed her, pointing at it. "Is your main focus. You try and get it through those hoops. If you score, it is worth ten points and ten points only. Their are other chasers, like you, three all together," 

She nodded, storing every piece of information in her brain. 

"There is only one, shared between both teams, which makes it harder. Now, the hoops are guarded by one person from each team. You can always get the rebound-"

"Like basketball?" She asked, interrupting him. 

"Whats a basketball?"

"Uh- never mind"

"Right, anyways. Don't let it hit you in the face, that will hurt. Players are brutal, there is no friends in Quidditch, nobody except your team. You get that? Good. Now, this ball- unlike the others, does not fly. You are to keep it in the air, which isn't as hard as it sounds.

"I don't think anybodys even let it hit the ground before, if i'm being honest. Not whilst i've been captain anyways. So, do you understand Lupin?"

"Yes sir," she told him, staring at her feet. She immediately realized, she messed up. It had become a habit, from her group home, to talk to people that way, or else you would be disciplined. A good old beating, according to the idiots who ran the place, it 'outta straighten them out.

"Um... Alright. Well, go on, put it under your arm, see how it feels."

She did as she was told, putting it safely in the crook of her arm, holding it as if she if her hands were busy. Like a basketball. 

"Good fit," Oliver smiled, proud. "You're going to be just fine,"

Maddie blanked a little on what Wood was telling Harry, but she heard the basics. Catch the snitch, game ends, 150 points. 

Oliver pointed to a small, black ball that was straining to get out of its carrier, and had another one next to it doing the same. 

"Bludgers," He explained. "Nasty little demons. You don't need to worry about these Harry, not as much as she does." Maddie insisted he went on, and Oliver took a deep breath. "The beaters on the team, they hit these balls with bats to try and protect their teammates, but their also aiming for the other chasers."

Maddie groaned

"They look hard"

"They are"

"Ever killed anyone?"

"Not that I know of, have broken many bones though"

"Lovely"

They practiced into the night, not with the snitch, but muggle golf balls. Wood threw them up in the air for Harry to catch, while he had Maddie see how fast she could get the ball into the hoop. Her record, from one end of the field to the other, was 23.8 seconds.

Maddie and Harry went to bed, pumped with energy, but proud of themselves. They really were making a good change in their lives. For Harry, it was knowing that he was useful, being wanted. But for Maddie, she was changing for the better. Getting into something that didn't include savagery or violence. 

For Maddie, her story was finally beginning to unfold.

This was her first chapter. 

But maybe- that part of her she wanted to get rid of, the part that had no problem with stealing, vandalism, or anything of that sort, might be just as important to her as she wished it weren't. 

Because for even the best of us, some just never change. She will always be Madilyne Lupin, the girl who fended for herself ten years of her life. Madilyne Lupin, the girl who couldn't look her father in the eye for a month after he finally got her back. Madilyne Lupin, the girl who raised and taught herself. 

And she knew it


	8. Dads letter

Madilyne Rebecca Lupin,

What were you thinking? Are you crazy! You could have gotten expelled, that is not okay! I don't care why you did it, never again. You hear me? I told you that you have to stop letting this part of you over come yourself. It is not okay to defy the rules, never mind bring Harry into this! You could have gotten him in trouble, yet again, your only thinking about yourself. 

Stop being so selfish for once in your life, and take a moment to realize what you could have done to the poor boy! Guess what, this isn't 'Maddies world', okay, there are other people around you Madilyne. 

I'm dissapointed, very dissapointed. And your mother would be to. 

Don't be so surprised Snape doesn't like you, he doesn't like anyone. But, for once I understand why he might be furious with you. 

-Dad

Dear Dad,

Don't you go off on me, I did nothing wrong! And I am NOT being selfish, Harry can fend for himself thank you very much. I did not tell him to do anything, he just did it. And for once I was being a good person, I was helping Longbottom. So don't lash out on me. 

I know it's just the moon talking, so im sorry.

Good luck tonight, 

Love,

Maddie


	9. Halloween

Of course, Maddie's dad had sent a letter back, apologizing for his harsh words. Remus got anger issues around the moon, and Maddie couldn't blame him. 

But of course, his words had stuck with her.

But what really surprised her is when she found herself approaching Hermione's bed, tears in her eyes, gripping her letter. Never once in her life has she had a friend to open up to, where she grew up, girls were ruthless. You only had yourself. 

Since then, Hermione and Maddie had not spoken of that one night, that moment of weakness. They told nobody how Maddie had scooched up next to her, and how Hermione held her in her arms, as Maddie explained that her father was angry.

It had been two months already, and to everyone's surprise, Hermione and Maddie had grown very, very close. Maddie realized the girl wasn't so bad, and actually, she wasn't bad at all. The two talked nightly, and slowly, she found herself trusting Hermione. 

Maddie had never had another girl her age be willing to listen to her, never has she thrown herself into another girls arms, hugging her just for the spite of it.

But here she was,

Doing exactly that. 

Madilyne has always faked a smile, something to get her through the day, without those awful questions that put her in the position to lie. 

"Maddie, are you okay?"

"Madilyne, stay back for a moment?"

"You know i'm always here for you, will you talk to me?" 

The funny thing was, they were all asked by the same person. 

Her dad,

But now, Hermione started to ask them.

She hated them, with all her heart; before. But here she was, answering them truthfully for once in her life. And even her smile, started to become real. She was slowly starting to realize, maybe, just maybe, someone did care for her. 

~~~~

"Swish and Flick," Flitwick reminded, demonstrating with his wand. They were in charms class, Halloween evening, learning the levitating spell. A white feather sat in front of each of them, waiting to life into the air. 

Maddie got it first try, earning a "Well done Ms. Lupin! five points to Gryffindor!" Harry smiled at her, and Maddie returned it. 

Harry and Maddie had practice last night, hey had both grown very found of it. They had met their teammates, and they were all very nice. Maddie really like Angelina Johnson, she thought she was very pretty. The two had talked, she was also very friendly, and didn't treat her like a child. 

"Wingardium Leviosa!" They heard Ron declare, moving his wand back and forth in quick, sharp movements. 

"Stop, stop, stop, your saying it wrong," Hermione rolled her eyes. "Its Lev-i-O-sa, no r there,"

Ron and Hermione bickered back and forth, only for him to tell Hermione to do it if she was 'so clever,' and she did. Maddie giggled a bit at the look on Ron's face, but returned back to her feather, which had landed back down in front of her. 

When class was over, she quickly exited, not waiting for any of her friends. She was still debating whether or not to write to her father, he was always a bit down on Halloween, she never quite knew why. 

She hadn't seen Hermione all day, and was confused to see that her friend was not sitting at the table when the feast came around. 

She sat down, an empty seat next to her, waiting for her friend to arrive. 

Her leg bounced up and down, as she nibbled on the inside of her lip, worrying where she might be. Hermione was never late. Not to class, not to meals, never.

Maddie tried to turn her attention else where, maybe to the food that had appeared onto her plate, or the decorations. There were thousands of bats flying around, little pumpkins on every corner. But something kept telling her that things were off. 

Maybe it was a gut feelings, or the weird voice in her head whispering "Bathroom," on repeat that made her sneak off, she didn't quite know what. 

Maddie ignored the ghosts that wished her a happy holiday, and even the ones that offered her andy, she just kept walking. 

But when Maddie arrived, she heard soft sniffles. And she recognized them, they belonged to Hermione. 

"'Mione?" She asked, entering to see Hermione's back to the wall, her knees to her chest, as tears streamed down her face. "A-Are you okay? What's wrong?"

"I hate him," Hermione spat. "I hate him so much, he's so- he's so- so mean,"

"Who is?" Maddie walked over, her movements slow, as she sunk down next to the girl, who threw herself into Maddie's arms. 

"Stupid Weasley," She explained, blowing snot bubbles into Maddie's shoulder. "He said- he said- that you were my only friend. And- and- that nobody liked me, you only felt bad,"

Maddie could hear her breaking on those last two words, as if she didn't want to say them aloud. Now, she never knew exactly how to comfort someone, and she had never been in the place to comfort someone before. What was she supposed to do?

"Uh-" Maddie tried to swallow the part of her that wanted to push the girl off. It wasn't that she didn't want to be there for Hermione, it was the part that she didn't know how. "Do you- do you want water? Or, a cookie? Um,"

"No," she sobbed. "J-just tell me it's not true, please, you don't feel bad? right? Are we actually friends?"

"Of course we're friends," Maddie softly rubbed the back of her hair, this was something Maddie found calming, maybe it would work on 'Mione?

"Okay,"

Nobody had seen Maddie sneak out, and both of the girl jumped when they heard a noise, and they turned their head. And it was definitely not what they expected. 

They figured it may be a student- or a teacher,

not a troll. 

They both shrieked, jumping out of each others arms, and backing up as far as they could. The troll stumbled closer, knocking sinks down. 

Nobody saw the boys enter, only when they heard a "Maddie!" did the girls switch their attention. 

"Help!" Maddie mouthed, her heart racing. She didn't care much about herself, but it was in that moment, she realized how much she cared for Hermione. 

Who cares if they weren't friends as long, Maddie wasn't about to let her get hurt. Especially when she was frozen with fear, unable to move. 

"Oi!" Ron waved his arms, trying to catch the trolls attention. "Over here!"

The troll turned, blinking its eyes idiotically, holding up its club. 

"I swear your usless," Harry muttered, taking a deep breath, and jumping on the Trolls back. He clung on for dear life, climbing onto the shoulders. 

The troll spun, trying to get Harry off, but stopped when he realized a wand was up his nose. 

Harry found himself being flung around, as he gripped onto the things back.

Maddie had never felt so utterly useless, she knew her wand was in her pocket, but she couldn't bring herself to reach it. Instead, her arms were sheltering Hermione, as her protective side began to show.

"Wingardium Leviosa" Ron hollered, with a swish and flick, pointing his wand at the trolls club. It flew up out of the air, and hot the troll over the head.

The troll fell to the floor, as Harry scrambled off of it, thabkful he had not been trapped under.

"Troll boogies," he gagged, pulling his wand out.

"Are you okay?" Maddie asked, taking her arms off of the panic striken Hermione.

"Yeah, is it....dead?"

"Just passed out," Ron breathed, his chest moving up and down.

The teachers rushed in, and they knew.

They were toast

Or so they thought...

To all of their surprise, Hermione took the blame. Said she was 'interested' in the troll, and went to fight it herself. Nobody could disagree, if they did, they would get in trouble for lying. 10 points were taken from Gryffindor, but 20 were given to Maddie, Ron, and Harry.

For "pure luck"


	10. First Quidditch Game

From the moment of the troll, the four of them became close; and Hermione became apart of the friend group. Maddie liked this, happy to see them finally getting along. Of course, the thought of being replaced did cross her mind, but she tried to push it away. 

It was finally November, the month Maddie had been marking down on her calendar. The first Quidditch game was coming up soon. It was Gryffindor vs Slytherin. 

It was the day before the big match, Maddie and her friends were sitting outside. It was cold out, the cool breeze blew Maddies hair. Her nose was pink, her eyes burned, she was very chilly. She (like the others) was in her robes, along with her Gryffindor scarf. 

Hermione had casted a charm, blue fire that was contained in a jar. They rested their hands in the air around it, in hopes to warm up. Ron wanted them to go inside, he looked a little worse than Maddie, but Harry insisted we stayed out. 

"Aw Ron, come on," He shivered. "Sure, its a bit cold. But its to crowded in the common room, to loud."

Maddie knew Harry had a problem with loud noises. It was something she had figured out on her own. She watched sometimes as he softly covered his ears, and other times when he blinked fast and his bottom lip quivered while a bang or a thump occurred. 

She never said anything, or brought it up. It wasn't hers to tell, and she didn't want to make her friend uncomfortable. She just made sure to be a bit quieter, making sure not to scare him. She remembered how bad noise used to affect her, when she was back at her group home. 

If she would even call it a home. 

Maddie could specifically remember the screams of terrified children. Whether they were in pain, missing their parents, or being taken to the special rooms- it all stuck with her. 

Special rooms weren't Maddies cup of tea. She hated them. "Come Lupin," she remembered the mistress telling her. "You are beyond troubled, time for the special room,"

She remembered how she kicked and screamed, as they dragged her off. Everybody reacted like this when being told thats where they were going, and no matter how much a person hated you, they always felt some sort of pity as they watched you being taken. 

It was specially traumatizing watching the younger ones being picked up by multiple workers, watching as the small children fought and fought, but could never beat the strength of the strong workers. 

A special room was where you went for hours, a rare treatment. But, it happened more than some would like to admit. It was an empty room with cushion walls, and the only way you could be let out was from the outside. 

It was sound proof, you could only hear yourself once inside. The silence became so loud, it was powerful enough to drive someone mad. She remembered how she could swear she heard the sound of her own blinking once, it was terrifying. 

You never know how much you appreciate the noise until its gone. 

After spending time in there, whether it was an hour or only twenty minutes, you became a bit more delicate to noise. The sounds of your own sobs hurt, the screams that came out of your mouth traumatized you, and even your own heartbeat became a noise you didn't want to hear any longer. 

The longest Maddie had ever spent in one was two whole days. Two whole days of silence, two whole days without food, two whole days all by herself. 

And the psychos recorded it. The tapes were somewhere in her trunk. She was given them once she left, there were many. She was the most 'troubled' one there. But she couldn't leave them at home, not where her dad could find them.

She remembered how she was shaking by the time she was finally let out, desperate for some sound besides hers. She has never been the same, and she never will be. She wasn't as sensitive to the noise anymore, she had learned to grow past it, but sometimes silence still got to her. 

"Its fine," she told him, centering her thoughts. "We can stay out here, you can have mine, Ron,"

She took off her scarf, even though she would be cold, and draped it around the gingers neck. 

"T-Thanks M-Maddie," His teeth were chattering. 

"Anytime,"

The four of them talked a little longer, before stopping when they saw Professor Snape crossing the grounds. Something was off about him, and it didn't take Maddie long to realize what it was. He was limping. 

"What are you four doing?" he snapped, staggering over to them. Ron and Hermione quickly moved in front of the fire, covering it. Nobody really knew if it was allowed. 

"Just enjoying our time off Professor," she plucked up every last piece of humanity she had, pushing away her pride, and used her manners. "We already finished our homework from today, excited for our weekend. What about you, Professor. Are you excited for your weekend?"

He looked at her in disgust. 

"That is my personal life, Ms. Lupin," He snapped. "Where is your scarf?"

"I left it in my dorm," she lied smoothly, her voice playing the 'little miss perfect' card. 

"Its cold, are you daft? 5 points from Gryffindor for your pure idiocy."He ruffled his brow, scrunching his big fat nose. 

"She didn't even do anything!" Harry protested. 

"Stay out of this, Mr. Potter," He turned his gaze. "I do not like how you are meddling yourself into her fights, some would even say your...obsessed." He exaggerated his voice on the last word, clicking his tongue. 

They watched as Snape limped away, and Maddie turned around, to see Harry with his lip curled up. "Obsessed," he growled. "I am not obsessed,"

"He's an arse hole," She muttered, getting a look from Hermione. "What?"

"You can't talk about teachers like that Mads," her eyes flickered to Snape, and back to her friends. She lowered her voice, and her words caused Maddie to softly smirk. "At least not while they are close by, say it in the dorms, he can't hear there."

"Will do,"

"I hope his legs hurting him," Ron muttered angrily. 

That night, the common room was a bit louder than normal. Everyone was excited for tomorrows game, and chatter was coming from every corner. Maddies eyes kept flickering up from her novel ("Maddie, you should be studying! What good is a love book going to do you?") and staring at Harry. She could see him struggling to read with the noise, as he anxiously reread the same line. 

She sighed, marking her page, and getting up off of the couch. Harry looked up from his book, Quidditch through the ages, and watched as she walked over to him. 

"Wanna go upstairs?" She asked softly, extending a hand. 

"Yes please- I mean, sure. If you want to." He took her hand and stood up. She let go, and he followed her up the stairs to the girl dormitory. 

"This one," she murmered, opening up her door. 

"Woah," he handed her back her book that she had him hold, and she stuffed the key in her pocket. "You have a big room,"

"Yeah," she shut the door, and things got quieter real quick. "Not complaining, its bloody awesome. Just me and Mione, for now. But feel free, make yourself at home."

He looked at her, and slowly started to walk over to the little couch that was pushed up against the wall. Her room looked nothing like his, hers was way better. The beds were bigger, there was actual detail in it, and even the curtains on her bed were better!

She clutched her romance novel close to her chest, as she walked over to her record player. It was something she had made sure to pack, something that reminded her of home; the one with her dad. 

She lifted a record out of its case and carefully placed it on, lifted the headshell and placed it down, as a soft, quiet tune began to come out. 

('Not so silent anymore') she told herself.

The two of them chatted about the game tomorrow, Maddie never brought up how she had known to take Harry out of the position, and Harry left. 

Maddie went to bed, around her normal time. Eleven thirty. 

Both Harry and Maddie felt uneasy the next morning. Harry was worried about getting hurt, where Maddie was worried about ruining everything for the team. They both refused to eat, and the game came faster than they wished it did. 

Maddie had seen many Gryffindors walk away with posters, but she didn't have enough time to read them. The team was now in the locker room, in their uniforms, having a small peptalk. She was number 4, where Harry was number 7. 

Wood cleared his throat, and spoke.

"Alright men,"

"And women," Angelina threw an arm around Maddies shoulder. Angelina Johnson was very nice to Maddie, treated her with loads of respect. "You've got three talented women on your team, you know,"

"Right," Wood looked away awkwardly. "And women,"

"Now-" He began. 

"Hey everybody!" Fred interrupted. 

"Knock on Wood!" George finished. 

"For good luck!" The announced together. Oliver gave them a dirty look, but a few people still knocked him on the head. 

"Piss off," He rolled his eyes. "We have these two on our team," he pointed to Maddie and Harry. "So we are guaranteed a victory."

"No pressure," Angelina smiled down at Maddie, who shared a forced smile back. She was falling apart at the seams on the inside. 

"No no, full pressure," Wood correct. "The faith of this match depends on them,"

"Leave them alone! They are kids, Wood, Kids!" She demanded.

"Don't care," he answered. "They earned their spot, time to prove it."

"Whatever Wood," Angelina pulled Maddie away, and Katie Bell joined them. "Don't worry, we've got 'ya" 

"Thanks," Maddie muttered, as she walked with them, broom in hand. 

"Don't be worried," Katie insured her. "We're like, your big sisters now! Plus, chaser is easy. And I've seen you fly, you have a talent." 

"Thing is," she sighed. "Wood said I earned my spot, but I didn't. Only reason I'm here is because I did something good. I almost got expelled! I don't think that makes me a good person or a good teammate."

"Hey, don't worry," Angelina comforted. Maddie liked her a lot, and Katie too. "You said you did a good deed, which makes you a good person. Plus, I can see it in your face. You told me what went down, and I would have punched him."

"I wanted to," she admitted. 

"But instead," Katie budded in. "You did the good thing, the smart thing," 

"I guess,"

"Don't be anxious," Angelina added. "Sure, we're all a little scared our first times. I was. But trust me, its one of the best feelings ever."

Maddie just softly agreed, and soon, they reached the mounting point. She took a deep breath, mounted her broom like the other girls, and flew out of the little area when she heard. "NOW INTRODUCING, TEAM GRYFFINDOR!" 

The three of them joined the boys, who were already in the air. She heard cheers and whistles from the Gryffindors. She looked over, to see many of her friends holding signs. "Luxurious Lupin" and "Potter for President"

Her heart dropped when the Slytherins flew into the field. They all looked so...big.

Madam Hooch gave a big blow into her whistle, the balls were tossed into the air, and they were off. 

She zoomed towards the Quaffle, catching it before anybody else did. She heard Lee Jordan, the third year who announced the games, cheering happily. 

"And the Quaffle is taken by none other than Madilyne Lupin! Wow! That first year can fly! God damn! Gryffindors got it good, shes one of the best i've ever seen. Very pretty too, she really is good looking-"

"LEE JORDAN!" McGonnagal shouted. 

"Sorry, I'll stop,"

Maddie had the ball safely tucked under her arm, just how she and Angelina had practiced. Johnson flew next to her, making sure she was safe. God, Maddie was so thankful for Angelina. Her motherly nature- even for a thirteen year old- was very helpful. 

"Lupins really getting in there. Almost to the hoop, with Angelina Johnson close by. Ooh! A clean pass to Johnson, nope, back to Lupin. Oh crap! That looked like it hurt. Guess Slytherin has the Quaffle now."

Maddie had been knocked on her broom by Marcus Flint, a buff sixth year. She didn't fall off, but her arm ached. Angelina looked over to see if she was okay, and Maddie nodded. She readjusted her grip and sped up, as her 'older sister' struggled to keep up. 

"Marcus Flint is soaring through the sky's, please don't get it, pleeeease don't get it. HAH! Blocked by Keeper Oliver Wood! And Katie bell has caught the rebound! OH- Not anymore. A bludger to the head, she's sure going to feel that tomorrow. And Slytherin has the Quaffle again, wait- not anymore! Oh my! That was one nice swerve by chaser Madilyne Lupin, who stole the ball! Go her! She's dodging the players. Okay, Okay, keep going. That was a close one, Bludger only just missed her head. Fred, don't aim for your teammates. Alright, she's getting closer, closer, GRYFFINDOR SCORES!"

Maddie watched as the ball flew into the hoop, to fast to be stopped. Her breathing slowly started to become normal again, as a proud smile tugged at her lips. Hell yeah, she did that. 

Gryffindor cheered louder than ever, screaming things like "GO MADDIE!" or "BLOODY HELL LUPIN!" and her favorite (by Ron) "YEAH THATS MY BEST FRIEND! I KNOW HER!"

She giggled as she watched him get smacked over the head, getting a "shut up" from Hermione. 

Maddie joined Angelina and Katie, who both high fived her. 

"Told you, your a natural!" Katie smiled, as the three of them flew. 

"Isn't it the best feeling ever," Angelina winked. "You just brought us 10 points closer to winning!"

"Now Harry just needs to find the snitch," she murmured, looking his way. He was sitting in the air, looking for the tiny ball. 

Draco Malfoy gripped his binoculars that were pointed in her direction. Why was she so good at this? She wouldn't have even landed a spot if it wasn't for him. Or so he thought. he angirly threw the binoculars at Crabbe, who flinched. Why the hell did he want to look at her. 

The girls started again, and Maddie had scored two more times. Angelina twice, and Katie once. But something caught her attention, Harry holding onto his broom for dear life. She gasped, what the hell was he doing?

Did he really not remember how to fly? Maddie knew he could be an idiot at times, but forgetting how to fly, she was honestly shocked. She looked over to Hermione for help, only to see that she had disappeared from the crowd. 

Well shi-

None of the players were even playing anymore, not even the Slytherins. They were all so confused, they all blanked on the fact they had clear field to score. 

Harry was swaying side to side in the air, going every which way. 

Maddies eyes opened wide when she saw small blue sparks, the ones from the jar, as Snape jumped up.

He was on fire.

Harry seized control of his broom again, and flew down to the field, his hand on his mouth. The rest of the players flew down with him, and when he landed, he had gagged. 

And out popped the snitch. 

"I've got it," he stood up and waved it around. "Got it!"

"HARRY POTTER CAUGHT THE SNITCH! GRYFFINDOR WINS!"

Maddie softly chuckled in surprise as she landed. Well that took a turn. 

Oh well

They still won


	11. The three headed dog- Fluffy

"Hurry up," Hermione swore. 

"Come on Hermione," Ron panted, slowing down a bit. "We've been walking four five minutes straight!"

"And seven flights of stairs," Harry added, catching his breath. 

"We need to get back before curfew!" Hermione told them, turning around on the stairs to see the boys had stopped walking. 

Maddie groaned, tugging Harry by the arm. "Come on," she muttered, dragging him along. 

"but Maddie-" he complained. 

"What the-" Ron froze, the stairs they were climbing had started to move. "Bloody Hell,"

"Damn it," Maddie let go of Harrys arm, and looked up to where the stairs were connecting. "Now we have to take the long way,"

"If you had just been faster," Hermione threw her head back, groaning. 

When the stairs became whole again, the four of them walked again. Maddie had never been on this floor, it wasn't familiar. She looked around as they slowly dragged their tired feet through the halls. There were a few torches lit, but it was fairly dark. 

They weren't supposed to be here. 

"Mione," she murmered. "Mione I don't think this is a good place to be,"

"What do you mean?"

"I don't know," she answered calmly. "Something is telling me this isn't the safest place to be."

Every time she blinked, she heard the voice again. The ones that had haunted her during all those quiet times alone, the ones that whispered when she first got of the train. 

Leave

Go

Run 

Don't put yourself into a position like this

You aren't going to like the outcome of this

"Mione we need to go," she tugged on her friends shirt. This place was giving her the creeps. 

"Maddie its just a floor," Ron raised an eyebrow. 

"Don't care," she mumbled. It was past curfew now, they would get in trouble if they were caught. 

"Who's there!" She heard a deep voice say. All four of them gasped and turned around. It was filch and Mrs Norris. 

"Come on," Harry whisper shouted, grabbing Maddie by the hand and running. The other two followed along. They could hear the cat gaining on them, and finally at the end of the hallway, they realized. 

They were trapped.

The only thing there was, was a door. 

"Its locked," Ron jiggled the knob, but Hermione shoved him out of the way. You wouldn't catch her getting in trouble. She took out her wand and muttered a quick 'Alohomora', and Maddie heard the door unlock. 

They rushed in, slamming it shut behind them. Maddie leaned up against it, her eyes shut, breathing heavy.

"That was a close one," Ron said. "Can someone get us some light?"

"Lumos," Hermione's wand grew a bright tip, giving light. But, they all gasped when they saw what was hidden in the darkness. 

A big dog with three heads. 

Maddie knew in that moment just why the third floor was forbidden, this is what Dumbledore meant when he said 'or die a painful death'. The dog looked vicious, and Maddie's first thought was rabies. 

It had sharp teeth, three pairs of great big yellow eyes, three wet noses, three ways to die. 

Maddie knew the only reason they weren't dead yet was because the dog was taking them in, but when it started to growl, Hermione screamed.

Maddie should have listened to the voice, should have let it keep her safe. It was right, she shouldn't have gotten herself into this position. 

Maddie groped for the door knob, yanking it open, as the four of them fell out. She could hear the barking behind the shut door, but it drowned out as they bolted back to the common room. 

"What are you four doing out of bed?" The fat lady narrowed her eyes. 

"Shut up!" Madilyne snapped. "Sorry, I- Pigs snout, Pigs snout,"

She fat lady rolled her eyes and flung open, rolling her bright blue eyes. They entered, barely breathing, yet Hermione still had something to say. 

"You shouldn't be so mean," she softly lowered herself into an arm chair. 

"Yeah Mione, we almost died," Maddie snarled. "Sorry if im a bit pissy,"

"Still wasn't needed,"

"Kiss my arse," Maddie had to remind herself who she was talking to, before muttering a quick "Sorry."

"You guys okay?" Harry asked, but he was mainly talking to her.

"Who cares," Hermione cleared her throat. "Did you guys see what it was standing on?"

Maddie tried to remember, she was mostly focused on its face. She did remember catching a small glimpse of something. 

"Oh my god," Maddies jaw dropped. "Was that a door? A- A trap door!"

"Exactly!"

"That explains why they have the beast in the castle!" Maddie jumped up. "Its guarding something!"

"Who cares what it was guarding!" Ron opened his eyes wide. "We almost died!"

"Oh well suck it up," Maddie crinkled her nose. "I wonder what it was-"

"We are going to bed before you come up with another idea to get us killed," She tugged Maddies arm, pulling her up the stairs. "Or worse, expelled!"

"We didn't even do anything!"

~~~~~

It had only been two days. Two days since the quidditch game, and one day since the near death experience. 

They were sitting in Hagrids hut, after a long Monday, while he brewed some tea. 

"Why didn't you tell us that when it happened!" Maddie asked Ron.

"Well, Sorry," he rolled his eyes, exaggerating his words. "Slipped my mind,"

Ron had only just told Maddie and Harry how Snape was cursing his broom, what an idiot. Maddie didn't know how something as big as that just 'slips your mind'. 

"Thats rubbish," Hagrid muttered. "Professor Snape, rubbish,"

"He was to!" Hermione set down her cup. "I've read all about them, and he was doing it. He wasn't blinking, and he was whispering!"

"So?"

"I know a jinx when I see one," Hermione crossed her arms, offended that Hagrid doubted her. 

"Wait!" Maddie gasped. "Remember, three days ago! He was limping! What if he tried to sneak past the dog on Halloween!"

"Who- Fluffy?" Asked Hagrid. 

"Fluffly?" Harry took a moment to process that. "You named it!"

"Of course! Yeh don't get er pet without naming it!"

"So...Its yours?" Maddie raised an eyebrow. "Alright,"

"Course he's mine," Hagrid looked at them like they were idiots. "Bought him off of er guy at the pub! lended him ter Dumbledore to gaurd the-"

They were all looking at him with curious eyes, but he caught himself. 

"Can't tell ya that acturally, top secret that it,"

"But Snapes trying to steal it," Ron squeaked. 

"Rubbish," Hagrid repeated. "He's just er professor, can't accuse him of it-"

"But he did it, please you have to understand-"

"Thats enough!" Hagrid cried. "Don't wanna hear any more. Ya hear me! Snape isn' gonna try and kill yeh, so stop! Forget him, forget the dog, and forget what its gaurdin'. Thats between Dumbledore and Nicolas Flamel."

"Who the hell is Nicolas Flamel?" Maddie asked. 

Hagrid was furious. 

A MONTH LATER

December was finally here. Snow, one of Maddie's favorite things covered the grounds. The Weasley twins were in detention, (no surprise there) for throwing snowballs at the back of Quirrells head. 

Everybody couldn't wait for break. Maddie was finally happy to be over with school for a while, and to go back home to her dad. 

She did feel bad- Harry had signed up to stay. She did tell him he was always welcome at her place, and that dad wouldn't care- but he insured her he was okay. 

Hagrid had refused to tell them who this Nicolas Flamel was, no matter how hard they tried. But them putting their noses where it didn't belong, was something you might see often. They were in the library. All looking through different books. 

Maddie wasn't being very helpful. She was checking out a book to take for the holidays. "Dragons a-z". It was every cool fact you could ever know about them, and she knew she would finish before break even ended. 

"Nice book," Hermione whispered as Maddie signed her name. 

"Yeah, seems interesting,"

They had their stuff in hand- Maddie and Hermione- ready to leave. Ron and Harry walked beside them through the corridor, waiting to say goodbye. 

"Keep looking while we're gone," Hermione told them. 

"yes ma'am"

"And make sure to write!" Maddie added. 

"Will do," Harry smiled. 

The boys watched as the girls waved goodbye, and walked outside. It wasn't long before Maddie found herself loaded onto the train with Hermione, her stuff away, and her book in her hand. 

"Are they interesting?" Hermione asked, sipping at the hot chocolate Maddie had bought her. 

"Yeah," Maddie set the open book down on the table between them, and read the line, pointing with her finger. "Did you know, right here it says 'Dragons are also known allies and followers to the keeper of souls. Nobody has found them yet, but as prophecy shows, they are to be born a girl. This girl- whoever she may be, and wherever she may be for that matter- is one, with the dragon. '

'The keeper of souls has all magical creatures on her side, but studies show that once she is born, a dragon will be within her soul. The only soul, that is completely untouchable. No, she is not immortal. But she is guaranteed a safe life from the dementors, see other books, and dementors even go by her commands. Wherever she is, we wish her the best.'"

She exhaled, looking back up to her friend. 

"Whats a keeper of souls?" Hermione asked, interested. 

"Says more about her down here," Maddie told her, returning to her book. 

"'Keeper of souls: One of the most dangerous people alive' oh my that took a turn didn't it. Right, back to the book. 'but also one of the most useful. There is only one, nobody has found her yet. She is Definitely the most important person ever, her prophecy is untouchable, no matter who else is in it, only to her access. She is to be a known person, but nobody knows her yet. People think she isn't real, but don't tell her that, or you just might end up with no place to survive. Getting your soul stolen by her is worse than by the dementors, see other books, and it is a very torturous experience. You will never get it back, it turns to dust.'"

"Wow," Hermione set down her drink. "Thats dark,"

"Agreed," Maddie shut the book, and set it down beside her. "Wouldn't want to be her, thats for sure. To much pressure and power for my liking."

"Same here,"

The girls chatted and finished their coco, before the train stopped. They said their goodbyes, grabbed their belongings, and hopped off. She saw Hermione run over to people who looked just like her, and Maddie figured they were her parents. 

She spotted her dad with a huge grin on his scarred face, standing in the corner of the station. She dragged her trunk, running over to him. 

"Well hello stranger," he laughed, as she gave him a big hug. Damn, she never realized how much she missed him. 

"Dad!" She giggled into his arms. 

"Well come on," He pulled away, planting a soft kiss on her forehead, and grabbing her stuff. "I'm guessing you have storys?"

"Loads,"


	12. Christmas and a run in with Malfoy

Christmas morning came quick, and Maddies eyes snapped open to the smell of hot chocolate and pine. She remembered how the two of them had decorated the tree, and its strong scent filled the house. 

Not that she was complaining. 

She threw the blankets off of her and ran down the stairs. She loved Christmas, well, recent Christmas'. In the group home, they didn't celebrate much. 

Maddie saw her father sitting at the table, a cup of coco in his hand, and a smile on his face. 

"Happy Christmas Dad!" She grinned, plopping down in front of him. 

"Happy Christmas Maddie," She picked up the cup that was in front of her, and took a sip out of it. "Prongs isn't back yet, but he should be soon,"

"Okay," she set down her cup. "Hope he's doing good, storms pretty bad,"

They had gotten a blizzard the night previous, and it was still snowing. She looked out the window, happy to see it had calmed down a bit, but still worried for her pet. 

"Oh i'm sure he will be alright," Remus shrugged. "Not that bad out anymore,"

"Yeah, I guess."

The day went on, and it was great. Prongs had returned with gifts, and thank you notes. Hermione had gotten Maddie another love novel ("Thank you so much for a copy! I've been dying to get my own 'history of magic!'"), Harry had gotten her a few chocolate frogs ("Thanks for the Fudge! Ron is always finishing our stash."), a sweater from Ron ("Thanks for the sugar quills! Didn't know what to get you, so I had mum make you a sweater!"), a book of motivational quotes from Angelina, ("this really helped me when I started last year, take a look at them!"), and a water bottle from Dad ("Never runs out, figured it could be helpful with quidditch"). 

She sat by the fire with her dad, and they were both reading different books. She flipped through the pages, taking in the characters. She liked when the antagonist was a powerful women, for some reason, it gave her motivation. A 'you can do whatever the hell you want to do,' type of motivation. 

She had on her sweater, even though it was a little big, she loved it. It was a deep purple with a sage green M on the front. 

Nightfall came soon, and so did the rest of break. Next thing she knew, she was on the train back to Hogwarts. Happy to see her friend again, Maddie wrapped herself into Hermiones arms once they were safe in their compartment. 

"Missed you," Hermione smiled. 

"Same here,"

The ride went by fast, as the two of them talked about what they did on break. 

"Saw some of my old friends," Hermione remembered. "They are mad at me for leaving though, guess it wasn't the best experience."

"That sucks, i'm sorry," Maddie said. 

"Its alright, I have you guys now,"

Maddie thought about how she would never see her friends again. She didn't have many, only one. They tried to keep each other sane, but it didn't often work. They were to different for the friendship to work, but they kept it anyways. 

Ryan was a silent child, only spoke to Maddie. But, he was the type people would beat up for fun. He was small, skinny, with light brown hair. Maddie had found him at age six, being shoved into a trash can. Once the older kids went away, she went to help him. 

The two became instant friends, she stood up for him. Of course, most people in the home grew afraid of her as she got older, so they left him alone. She never knew what happened to him after she left, she could only hope he was doing okay. 

He reminded her a bit of Harry. In a way, they were very much alike. Harry, like Ryan, is an awkward child- everybody knew that. They are both quiet until you get to know them, and they are very fun to be around. 

All was going well on the train, until Draco Malfoy and his goons entered their compartment.

"Well hello there Lupin," He raised an eyebrow. "You look as rough as ever,"

She looked away from his face, down to the floor. It was a full moon during break, and she stayed with her dad. Normally, werewolves can't hurt animals, but he did end up scratching her. A nice big one across her face. Started at the inner corner of her left eye and went all the way down to the right corner of her mouth. 

Hermione bit her lip nervously, she had obviously seen it, but didn't want to bring anything up. 

"I could say the same for you," She brought her gaze back to his face. 

"I look no different," Malfoy smirked. "Maybe you need glasses,"

"Actually I have glasses," she told him. "But I meant, you look the same as ever. Which sucks, because its burning my eyes,"

"Very funny Lupin," he scoffed. "At least I don't look like I got into a fight with a bear,"

"And at least I don't use a bottle of hair gel every time I style my hair," Maddie rolled her eyes. She was done talking to the git. 

"Actually I don't," he informed her.

"You should lay off it," she shrugged. "Your hair looks like its dying, and bleached-"

"-Shut up!" He curled his lip back. "You know nothing,"

All three of them stalked away, slamming the door behind them. 

"Stupid bastard- bloody idiot- ugly powdered donut looking arsehole," she muttered angrily under her breath.

"Do you-" Hermione pointed to the scar on her face, the one that was going to take a while to fully heal. "Do you wanna talk about it?"

"No,"


	13. Nicolas Flamel

Hermione and Maddie walked side by side into the building, happily chatting. Maddie ignored all the weird stares, didn't let them get to her head. 

It wasn't her first time being scratched by him, not at all. It happened often, but they didn't stick around to long, and they weren't permanent, not like they were for others. 

She remembered the first time he scratched her, it was about three months since she first came home. She had the stupid little leaf in her mouth, preparing her to be an animagus. It was hard, but finally, the potion was brewed. 

She could now transform into an animal at will. 

She remembered how down right terrifying it was, watching his bones stretch as he turned inhuman. It stayed with her, always the first sight. Doesn't bother her much anymore, but for a ten year old, it was fairly scarring. 

She wouldn't forget how curious the wolf was of the little dragon, and she could see it in her head. Him trotting over, him getting scared when she coughed a little bit of fire, him scratching her face with his claws. 

You couldn't see it anymore, went away within a few weeks. But still, she had found herself sitting in front of her tall mirror, some makeup in hand, as she tried to cover it. 

At ten years old, the hurt girl, became insecure of her own face. 

The feeling of the concealer would burn as she patted on thin coats, but soon, she had gotten so used to it, that it didn't even hurt anymore. 

She hadn't had enough time to put some on this morning, so she walked through the wall, a bit ashamed. If she hadn't scared people off before, she might now. So much for making friends. 

It surprised her that Hermione hadn't run away screaming like Maddie pictured she would. Now, all she needed was Harry and Ron not be terrified (or ask questions), and she'll be good. If they did, she wouldn't answer. Her dad could scratch her a million times, and she would never spill his secret. 

They entered the dining hall, excited for the feast. There was tinsel wrapped around poles, mistletoe's hung from the ceiling, and fake snow was in the corners. It was beautiful. 

Maddie spotted Ron and Harry sitting at the table, with two empty seats in the middle of them. She pointed to them, and Hermione nodded, and the two of them jogged over. 

"Hello boys," Maddie grinned, plopping down next to Harry, as Hermione took the seat on her left, next to Ron. 

"Hi'yah Maddie! How was-" Harry turned to face her, and his eyes widened behind his round glasses. "-break..."

"Good," she looked away, uncomfortable. "You?"

"Nope," Ron sighed, looking at his empty plate. "Tell you later,"

"Did you two find anything on Nicolas Flamel?" Hermione asked.

"Well, no but-"

"Boys! you had two weeks of no school to look! Really!"

"Blimey Hermione we couldn't find anything!" Ron grunted. "Doesn't mean we didn' look!"

"Oh well," Maddie shrugged. "I'm sure we'll find something soon,"

"Oi!" She watched as Fred and George sunk into the seats in front of them. "Have you heard the rumors?"

"What rumors?" Maddie raised a brow. 

"Well only the ones that you got into a fight over break of course!" George smiled as if it were obvious.

"Yeah! People said you won! But the guy sent a nasty creature after you, which screwed up your face!" Fred added, intrigued. 

"What - The - Fu-"

"Now now young lady," George clicked his tongue. 

"Not very good language now is it?" Fred finished, a smirk tugging at his lips. 

"Piss off," Maddie gritted her teeth. Of course people were talking, everybody just has to ruin everything. Her ego, her self esteem, her patience. 

"Woods thrilled," Angelina said. Maddie jumped at her voice, she hadn't seen her sit down next to Fred. "I think he's being ridiculous. 'She guaranties our win, the Hufflepuffs are going to be scared of her' my arse, but never mind that. Are you okay?"

"I'm fine," Maddie sighed. She wasn't going to snap at Angelina, of all people. 

"Alright, well if you want to tell me what happened you can always stop by my dorm-"

"Attention please!" Dumbledore called, causing the noise in the room to die out. "Thank you,"

"We would like to give everyone who left a warm welcome back, you have been missed. Classes do start back up tomorrow, and I would like everyone to put their brains back into think mode! Now, enjoy the feast!"

Food appeared on platters, and Ron immediately reached for the chicken wings. 

No surprise there. 

Maddie didn't eat much, she just moved her salad around with her fork. She knew Angelina saw a few times, but didn't push it. 

She never thought she would hold this much respect for someone who was thirteen. 

They went to bed that night, and Hermione hadn't brought up her scar again. One thing she loved about Hermione, is that she knew when to stop. 

The next morning, way to early, she got up. She hadn't slept much, maybe an hour or two? It was around four as she walked down the stairs to the common room, careful not to wake anyone. 

She saw a figure infront of the crackling fire, and she recognized it immediately. 

Harry.

"Good morning," she murmured, walking over to the couch he was sitting on. His head turned, and a soft smile came to his face as he saw her; and moved over, so she could sit down next to him. 

"Your up early," He looked back into the fire, seeing her cross her legs on the couch next to him. 

"Couldn't sleep, whats your excuse?"

"I don't like sleeping anymore," he muttered. Ron told him it was the mirror that was driving him crazy, would Maddie do the same. 

"Why not?"

He didn't answer her, instead, he brought the blanket that was draped over his legs closer to his chest. 

"Harry..." She frowned. "You know you can tell me anything,"

"I've been having nightmares," he told her, refusing to meet her eyes. "About- about my parents."

"Well, what happens in these nightmares?"

"Its a bright green light," she knew exactly what this light was. 

Killing curse,

"And you can hear a scream," he went on. "A girls scream. With laughter, theres some sort of cackling in the back,"

"I'm sorry," she didn't have the heart to tell him what the light was. "Those sound awful,"

"Do you ever hear voices?" He blurted. 

"No," she lied smoothly. "Do you?"

"No," Harry said. "Nothing out of the dreams,"

"Well thats some sort of good news,"

"I guess so,"

It wasn't long before it hit six, and the common room slowly started to fill up. That day, Ron and Harry told the girls about the mirror, and Hermione was extremely disappointed ("Harry Potter if you were caught!"), but Maddie found it rather interesting. 

What would she see in the mirror?

Term had started back up again, and so had Quidditch practice. Wood was working their arses off, because Snape was going to referee this round. 

"Your joking," Katie scoffed when Oliver had told them. 

"Quidditch is NOT a joke, Bell."

"Of all people," Maddie muttered, kicking a rock to the side. 

After practice, Maddie and Harry raced back to the common room, (to Angelina's dismay) not staying around to talk with the team. Hermione and Ron, once they told them about Snape, didn't want them to play. 

"Pretend to break a bone," Hermione suggested. 

"Actually break a bone!" Ron disagreed. 

The four of them bickered - Maddie wasn't going to step out a of a Quidditch game, or harry for that matter- but their heads snapped over when they saw Neville hobbling into the room. His legs were stuck together, Maddie recognized it as the leg-locker curse.

She quickly undid it, which caused Harry to stop laughing immediately. 

"Who did this?" She asked him.

"Malfoy," he responded shakily. "Found me outside the library, said hes been wanting to try it out on some bloke, guess that 'bloke' was me,"

"Report him!" Hermione urged. "This isn't okay!"

"No I don't want to-"

"Oh I'll beat his arse into next year," Maddie cracked her knuckles, a devilish grin growing on her face. She had been looking for a reason to hurt him. 

"No don't!" Neville choked. "I don't want any trouble, he's not worth it,"

Maddie had a gut feeling Neville was a bit scared of her, and she wasn't helping. 

"Are you sure? 'Cause if not I swear he will feel it 'till he's fifteen-"

"Truly its okay,"

"Here," She pulled out a chocolate frog from her pocket. "Eat, it helps,"

"Chocolate?" he asked, taking it from her hand. 

"yeah," she smiled as he took a bite. "Normally I have something better on me, but its in my dorm. So that'll have to do,"

"Thanks," He smiled, pulling out the card. "Want it?"

"Harry?" She asked, and he nodded. "Yeah, thank you Neville, go get some rest."

He nodded and walked away, as Maddie handed the card to Harry. 

"Oh, just Dumbledore, have him already." Harry flipped the card over and stared reading. "Albus Dumbledore is known Headmaster of Hogwarts, famous for the defeat of his evil partner Grinderwald, the discovery of twelve use of dragon blood,"

Maddie looked at her veins through her arm, there were twelve different types?

"-and his work with Nicolas Flamel,"

"Wait," Ron gasped. 

"Nicolas Flamel," Harry dropped the card. "I've got him!"

"Stay right here!" Hermione ran off back to the dorm, and was back in an instant with an old book in her hands. She set it down on the table, which the four of them huddled around, as she started flipping through the pages. 

"Right here! 'Nicolas Flamel is the creator of the Sorcerers stone!'" 

"Hell yeah!" Maddie and Ron high fived. "We've got him,"


	14. Angelina and Katie learn a secret

The team was a bit nervous for the up coming match, Snape definitely didn't favor the Gryffindors. This could be the first time in seven years that Gryffindor over taking Slytherin in the house championship, it was a big game, and Wood was sure it was going to happen. 

"We are _going_ to win," Oliver assured them, gripping his broom proudly. "Now off, women, go change,"

"Women," Angelina muttered angrily, tugging on Maddie's arm. "The way he words it sounds so, ugh, I give up-"

"Tell me about it," Maddie anxiously bit the bottom of her lip. Hufflepuff. Giant players. Snape. referee. Those three words put together sounded like a weekend she wouldn't mind missing. 

"Its like he own us," Katie complained, swinging open the door to the womens locker room. It was a very calming place, nice and roomy. There were the maroon lockers, the showers and bathrooms (which were very clean, compared to the boys), and some couches, where the boys had benches.

She knew being a girl had its perks, and cleaner locker rooms were one of them. She never understood why they couldn't just deep clean both of them, but yet again, it was the players who cleaned them. 

Try to imagine Fred Weasley cleaning a toilet. 

Can't see it can you. 

At least without him secretly blowing it up. 

It smelled nice, like roses and kiwi. A soft, home like smell. It was a place where you could be happy, you weren't judged here. 

Not by the people in it. 

"Agreed," Angelina gritted her teeth, as she put in the code for her locker. Maddie walked over to her own, and started to turn the lock. 

4 - 0 - 1

Funny how everything connected, it just happened to be pure coincidence that her locker number ended up being the three she wished she could run away from forever. 

But she never could. 

She was number four on the team, in a friend group of four, four four four. 

God how she hated the bloody number. 

It was like it followed her, never letting her escape her past, like she wished she could. She tugged the uniform over her body, letting it consume her.

At least she looked good. 

"Oh well," Maddie slammed her locker shut. "At least we don't have to hear his annoying pep talks,"

"For now," Bell added. 

"Well yeah," Maddie agreed. "He's gonna nag us when we go back, but we have a little peace and quiet, for now"

"Works for me,"

"We still have a bit of time," Angelina said, plopping down onto the couch, as she began to put on her shoes. "Mind if we talk, Maddie?"

"Sure," she sighed, trying to think of some lie to come up with. Oh how she hated lying to Angelina, but she couldn't just say 'oh yeah my dads a werewolf, don't worry, just a scratch from his razor like claws'. 

"I'm not going to ask you about your face," Angelina told her. "You don't have to tell me that, but theres something i've seen- we've seen, when you change."

Maddie raised an eyebrow, why the hell were they watching her change?

"Whats on your back," She concluded. 

"Im sorry?"

"Your back," Katie looked down. "Theres a number on your back, whats it from?"

Maddie bit her lip harder, and she felt the skin start to break. They had both seen it, things were over, there was no getting out of this. 

"Told you we shouldn't have asked," Katie muttered. 

"Doesn't matter," Angelina demanded, trying up her laces. "You look like you've been branded, and I want to know why,"

She couldn't tell them, they wouldn't accept a simple explanation like Hermione did. Plus, to many people would know, and her secret would be at risk. 

"Maddie you can tell us anything,"

"Yeah, anything,"

"I honestly don't know what your talking about," She composed herself, tasting a bit of blood on her tongue. She deserved this, its what she got for lying. She was in an impossible position, but she couldn't afford a web of lies. 

"Rubbish," Angelina stood up, looking Maddie in the eyes.

"I'm fine,"

_Lie._

"Really don't worry about it."

_You know you need help, let them._

"Its not bad,"

_Liar._

She could hear the voice ringing in her head, but what did it want her to do? She wasn't going to let them help, and she most definitely did **not** need it. 

"Maddie just tell us,"

"You can trust us,"

_Listen to them._

"We only want to help,"

"An eleven year old shouldn't have that in her skin,"

_Their your friends, trust them._

"Madilyne Lupin!"

"Ang, don't force it,"

"Don't you tell me what to do,"

_Imagine the worry you are putting them through, and its **all - your - fault.**_

"Fine," her breathing was shaky. Why in merlins name were they asking her this before a game. "But can we do this- I don't know, after?"

"Only if you promise to tell us," Angelina decided. 

"Only if you promise not to tell anyone," Maddie crossed her arms. If she had to admit this, she was going to get their words. 

"Fine,"

"Okay,"

"Good," Maddie said, picking up her broom. "We have a game to win." 

The three of them went off, not even bothering to go back to Wood, and they didn't speak. They got into position, and flew out from the call of "NOW INTRODUCING - THE GRYFFINDOR QUIDDITCH TEAM"

They zoomed out, hair blowing behind them in the wind, as they joined the boys in the air. The Hufflepuffs were already out, and she remembered just how big and buff they all were. You would think they would be sweet, but when it came to Quidditch, they were ruthless. 

"Ready- set- start!"

The balls were thrown up into the air, and immeadetly Maddie raced over to it, ducking under seeker Cedric Diggory. She was in a pissy mood, this was going to take her anger out. She grabbed the ball, and began her journey to the hoops. 

"And we start off the game with Madilyne Lupin who caught the quaffle! Oh shi-"

"JORDAN! LANGUAGE!"

"Sorry professor, but there she goes, dodging all the players. Oooh, almost hit Zacharias Smith! They are now neck and neck, as he tries to reach for the quaffle! She looks pissed, I don't see this ending well for the Hufflepuffs-"

"JORDAN"

"I'm just being honest professor! Anddddd- Smith fell off his broom, how ironic! Bet 'ya didn't see that one coming, well I did."

"JORDAN YOU WILL LOSE YOUR JOB-"

"Sorry Professor, i'll stop now. And a pass to Katie Bell, oh, a steal made by Tamsin Applebee, nope, back to Lupin. LUPIN SCORED! TEN POINTS TO GRYFFINDOR!"

The crowed errupted with cheers, so loud nobody saw Draco Malfoy and Ron Weasley fist fighting in the stands. Not even Hermione, who was standing on her chair, yelling things like "MADDIE DON'T BREAK YOUR NECK!" or something along those lines. 

The game continued, and Maddie let it out. Maybe Quidditch was her escape? Escape from the real world. She lead two players to the bludgers of the Weasleys, smirking as they hit the ground. 

"Potter? Potter what are you doing!" Lee panicked into the microphone. "Diving to the ground- Potter- Potter don't. Wait. HES GOT IT! HARRY POTTER CAUGHT THE SNITCH! GRYFFINDOR WINS!"

Maddie lowered herself to the ground, surprised, the game had only lasted about five minutes. She high fived Harry, who was beaming with happiness. Snape looked paler than usual, which caused Maddie to be ecstatic. 

A depressed Snape meant a happy Lupin. 

Maddie walked back to the locker room, proud. She had sent about three hufflepuffs to the hospital wing (which she did feel bad about), but they won the game. Hermione was proud, even though she was fairly convinced Maddie was going to break a bone. I guess Maddie was going faster than she knew. And she remembered Ron's cheering, through his heavy nose bleed.

But of course, Angelina and Katie were waiting for her. 

She exhaled, opening the door and walking in. They all met each others eyes, as Maddie set down her room. 

"Good job out there," Katie smiled. "A bit aggressive, sure, but you got the job done,"

"Thanks,"

"Mind telling us why you were tortured now?" Angelina asked, not wanting to waste any time. 

"Well... not exactly," Maddie tapped her foot, uncomfortable. 

"Maddie, you know I would never force you to tell me something,"

"Of course,"

"Well this is not one of those times, you are going to tell me,"

"That was unnecessary," Bell slapped the girls arm, but she just ignored her. 

"You aren't going to want to hear it,"

"Yes, I do," Angelina said. "Thats why i'm asking,"

"Fine,"

Maddie then went on to explain how she lived in a group home for years, and how they were brutal. She found herself letting it all out. All about the special rooms, about Ryan, about the special pills they were to take, all of it. 

"Maddie those weren't pills." Angelina told her. "Those were drugs,"

"Drugs?" Katies jaw dropped. 

"You don't know until you leave," Maddie admitted. "I wouldn't have taken them if I knew,"

"Maddie none of this is okay!" 

"You think I don't know that,"

"You are never going back there," Angelina narrowed her eyes. "You hear me?"

"Yes ma'am"


	15. Draco? Being nice?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warning: Slight mentions of insecurities

Maddie awoke in her bed, feeling the cool- soft spring breeze on her body. A few months had passed, and the girls had kept their secret. To Maddie's surprise, they didn't even bring it up at all, or treat her any differently. 

Just as she wished. 

But today was the day she was dreading, the one day a year she wished she could skip.

Her birthday. 

She hadn't had a good birthday those ten years she lived through, so why should it change now? She hadn't even told anybody when it was, hoping they would just forget about it all. 

She sighed, knowing she couldn't just fall back asleep. Being grateful there was no school - due to Easter holiday - Maddie pulled the blankets off of her stiff body. She had a bad dream last night, it seemed to real for her liking. 

She was back in the room, her knees in her chest, as the voices haunted her. 

You're all alone. 

It was all a dream. 

Wake up. 

Die. 

Escape. 

Fulfill your destiny. 

They wouldn't leave her alone, and she didn't understand why. The voice sounded just like her, which made things way scarier. Except, she sounded older. More experienced, more mature. 

The marker found its way into her hand, as she crossed off the date. April 9th was no longer an empty place, a big red X was now there. 

"Maddie?" Hermione asked, rubbing her eyes.

She whipped her head around, worried she had woken her. "Yeah?"

"Good morning,"

"Good morning Hermione,"

The girls shared a smile, before Maddie walked over to her closet, found some clothes, and made her way to the bathroom. 

She lifted her night shirt, as she studied herself in the mirror. As skinny as always, with the soft abs she wished were gone. Her collar bone, which she thought to be to defined. Her breasts, which were small. The scars on her chest, that hadn't fully healed yet; even though it had been years. 

At least her face way okay, not messed up anymore, for the marking had disappeared. 

She pulled on a navy blue jumper, not even bothering to put a shirt on under. She didn't have enough energy, not today. When she exited the bathroom, she was presentable. Just some black jeans and a jumper with her hair tied back, nothing to fancy. 

"You want breakfast?" Hermione asked. She had already dressed and ready to go, as Maddie was. 

"Yeah," Maddie nodded, as the two of them went to the dining hall. Harry and Ron were already sitting down, eating some bacon. 

The girls went to join them, but was interrupted mid walk. It was Malfoy. Of course. 

"You look pissed," Draco crossed his arms, a smirk resting on his face. "Who made you upset? I'd like to thank them,"

"Choke," She responded. She was not in the mood to deal with somebody who looked like they took a dive in powdered sugar. 

"You first,"

"I'll get right on that," she rolled her eyes, trying to shove past him, but he got in front of her again. 

"Did your 'friends' forget your birthday?" He asked. "Is that why your all moody?"

She paused, how the hell did he know it was her birthday? 

Hermione looked over to Maddie, why wouldn't she have told her?

"Ah, thats what I thought," Draco's smirk dropped a bit. He was surprised when he found himself genuinely feeling bad, but no. He couldn't. He was only here to offer her something, not explore his feelings. 

"Shut up Malfoy," She gritted her teeth, looking past his shoulder. 

"Wow, the big twelve. One two. Congrats,"

"Piss off"

"You know, you don't have to get all defensive." he exhaled. "Happy birthday Lupin,"

Her eyes flicked to him, confused. Did Draco Malfoy just wish her a happy birthday?

"What," He threw his arms up in defense. "I'm trying to be friendly, don't give me that look!"

"Er- right. Thanks"

"They aren't good friends," he looked over to Hermione, disgusted. "Forgetting your best friends birthday, shame on you." His eyes returned to Maddie. "I make a much better friend, come sit with me for once."

"Me," she scoffed. "Friends- with you."

"It could happen, if you let it."

"As if,"

"Come on, we're not all bad." His grey eyes looked down, feeling a bit embarrassed. Was this the second time this year he was going to be rejected by someone he wished to be friends with? 

"Your a sexist twat," she forced a laugh. "You bully people for fun, so no. I'll pass thank you very much."

"Whatever Lupin," Malfoy snarled, as she grabbed Hermiones shoulder and dragged her over to the boys. "One day we'll be friends!" he called out after her. 

She shook her head, as she took her seat next to Harry. She felt Draco's gaze upon her for a bit longer, before he huffed and dragged himself to his own table. As soon as Hermione sat, she had something to say. 

"Maddie! Why wouldn't you tell me?"

"Tell you what?" Ron spoke through a mouthful of toast. 

"Maybe because I didn't want anyone to know," she retorted. 

"I'm confused," Harry looked between the two arguing girls.

"You celebrated mine!" Hermione put her hands on her temples. "You would think I would want to celebrate yours,"

"Celebrate what?" The boys asked, completely clueless.

"Well her birthday of course,"

Of course. 

Why wouldn't she tell them. 

Little shi-

"its your birthday?" Angelina dropped her fork. Maddie swore, Angelina always comes out of nowhere. 

"I guess,"

"Happy birthday Maddie! Ooh we should celebrate! What do you wanna do?!" Angelina grinned. 

"Go back to the common room," Maddie pushed her plate away, she wasn't in the mood to eat anymore. 

"Oh- okay! That works!"

"Happy birthday Maddie," Harry whispered, and Maddie nodded. 

"Thanks Harry,"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is short, but its on purpose. I didn't want to go into the depths of her birthday, just enough to show how much she didn't like it


	16. A dragon

"Hold up," Maddie eyed Hagrid as he walked away from the library, hiding a book in front of him. He had just told them to meet him later, so they would stop the constant interrogations. "I know that book, what is it?"

"Looks like the one you checked out," Hermione raised an eyebrow, as the giant disappeared from their view. "What does Hagrid want with Dragons?"

Dragons didn't connect to what Harry had told them, what they were trying to get out of Hagrid. Harry had seen Snape basically choking Quirrell, demanding he told him if he knew how to get past Fluffy. 

Hagrid obviously didn't believe a word of it ("'yer can't jus' go round tellin' lies"), but Dragons were completely off topic. 

"Hagrids always wanted a Dragon," Harry explained. "If that helps."

"Theres a whole chapter in their on how to care for them before and after they hatch." Madilyne remembered, nodding her head. "You think he got himself an egg?"

"Nah," Ron shook his head no. "Its illegal. Can't breed them unless its your job. Having an egg can get you in trouble. Not to mention, You can't tame a dragon- bad idea even associating with 'em. You should see some of the burns Charlie's got."

"Well its probably because Humans are to rough with them," Maddie crossed her arms. She had never told anybody of her animal side, but she still got a little hurt hearing people talk down on them. She thought they were rather interesting species. 

"Maybe," He shrugged. "My brothers the expert, not me."

"He's up to something," Hermione tapped her foot. "But what could it be?"

"Dunno" Maddie sighed. "He doesn't seem like the type to disobey the laws."

"No he doesn't."

An hour later, they made their way down to Hagrids hut. He let them in immediately, but shut the door behind them before anybody could see in. Maddie jumped softly as it slammed behind her, and eyed him. Why the hell was he so jittery?

"Alright." Hagrid gritted his teeth, returning to the pot of tea he was poring. "What is it yer's wanted ter know?"

"Whats guarding the stone," Harry decided to be straight forward, no point in small talk. 

"Besides Fluffy," Maddie added quickly. 

"Not gonna tell yeh that. Fer two good reason'. One. I don't know. Two. Yer know two much, don't bring yuh selves into somethin' yer don't need ter."

"You have to know something!" Ron groaned, tugging at his hair. "Anything! You work here, prove it!"

Hagrid shot him a nasty glare, before clearing his throat. 

"I guess I kno' somethin'. Yer already know loads, what's ter say yeh wouldn' find out on ya own. Well, Dumbledore borrowed Fluffy from me...Teachers did enchantments. Professor MaGonnagal, Snape, Flitwick, Quirrell, and even Dumbledore himself."

"Snape?" Maddie forced a laugh. "He put an enchantment on it."

"Oh yer can' still be on that!" Hagrid scoffed, disgusted. "Professor Snape didn' do nothin', he's just er teacher for merlins sake."

"Sorry," she muttered, fighting back the part of her that wanted to assure him he was wrong. 

"You know how to get past them Hagrid," Hermione began, her tone soft, making sure not to anger him. "Don't you."

"Yeh I do," He stated proudly. 

"And you wouldn't tell anybody...right?"

"Nobody knows except me and Dumbledore," He poured the tea into the cups, one by one, filling them with the brown liquid. 

"Hagrid can we open a window?" Ron asked, fanning himself. Maddie realized he must have had a problem with temperature, the man needed everything to be just right. To hot. To cold. Pick one. "I'm boiling."

"No, sorry, but er- " Hagrid glanced at the fire, and so the the group. 

A black egg was sitting underneath a kettle. 

"Hagrid you didn't" Maddie dropped her jaw. He had a whole god damn dragon in his hut.

A DRAGON!

"Not me fault I won it," Hagrid shrugged, with no looks of regret on his face. 

"What do you want me to say Hagrid?" Maddie rubbed her temples. People were really testing her patience lately. "Congratulations?"

"Why thank yer'" He smiled, before turning his head and muttering a quick "Feisty lil one isn't she"

They watched as Hagrid pulled "Dragons A-Z" out from under his pillow, and started flipping through the pages. 

"Says righ 'ere I gotta keep 'em in the fire,"

Maddie walked over to where he had set the book on the table, after he had walked over to the egg. 

"Oh yeah I remember reading this," she said, skipping a few chapters. Hagrid stopped in his place. No. She read it? "Oh heres my favorite part. 'The keeper of souls', best chapter."

"Don't read tha'" Hagrid rushed over and ripped the book out of her hands. He strictly remembered how she was not aloud to read on that topic. 

"Jeez my bad," she cringed, watching as he slammed it shut.

"Don' go readin books yer shouldn't" He informed her. If Dumbledore knew what she was doing she would be in deep trouble. 

"Its just a book Hagrid," Why was he being so stupidly annoying? He was reading it, why couldn't she? "Why are you getting so defensive? It was put out for everyone!"

"Er- Yuh best get out of 'ere." He stammered. "All four or yous. I'll see yer soon."

The four of them walked out, a bit unsure of what had just happened. In the matter of an hour, they found out about protection charms, that Hagrid was hiding an illegal dragon in his house, and that Maddie apparently couldn't read a book she took a liking to. 

"He's going mental," Ron muttered. 

"I think he's been mental." Maddie spoke through her teeth. She wasn't in the best mood today. She had bumped into Malfoy again, only for him to be nice to her again. She decided she hated nice Draco over awful Draco, because snarky Draco was easier to tolerate. 

Even though she wanted to strangle both versions of him. 

"Well hello there Lupin," he had told her, after she walked right into him. "Did you reconsider my offer?"

"No," she furrowed her brow, clutching her books to her chest. "Your body just happened to be in my way."

"You really should think about it," he advised her. "You would fit right in. Besides, both Crabbe and Goyle like the idea."

"Their perverts,"

"they said you would be a good frie- wait." His grey eyes looked at her confused. "Their what?"

"Creeps," She informed him. "Your friends are creeps."

"Oh I'm sure thats not true."

"They asked me if I had my first kiss yet." She rolled her eyes, annoyed that she had to explain herself. "They then proceeded to tell me that they could be my first and got all up in my face. Both of them. Very- very close."

"Is- that why they came back with black eyes?" He looked ashamed. 

"Yes it is," she told him proudly. 

"Right. Well, I'm sorry. No don't go," he watched her walk off. "We're not all like that!"

Maddie snapped out of her thought process, only to shiver uncomfortably. Between them doing that and moaning in her ears, she wasn't sure she was going to be able to stop herself from beating them unconscious. 

Somebody has to straighten them out though, and she didn't mind being the one to do it. 

One morning, at breakfast, Harry had received a letter from Hagrid, with only a couple of words on it. 

Its Hatching. 

Hermione and Ron bickered all morning on whether to skip class or not, and Maddie was sure that Malfoy, who was standing ten feet away, had heard some of it.


	17. Dear Charlie

The four of them scurried off to the hut during morning break, for Hermione refused to skip classes. Maddie was all for skipping potions, she had earned two detentions from him in one period. He despised her, but she couldn't figure out just why. But really, she couldn't care less. She was doing well in all her other classes, whats one teacher who takes a dislike to her. 

"Sorry we're late," Ron panted, as Hagrid shut the door behind them. "Someone wouldn't let us come!"

"Ronald Weasley!" Hermione crossed her arms. "Stop it!"

"Yeah yeah," Ron muttered. "Your just angry because exams are coming up and we refuse to study with you!"

"That is _not_ true!" She stomped her foot. "Maddies been studying! Haven't you Maddie?"

"Don't bring me in the middle of this," She opened her eyes wide. Ron and Hermiones fights weren't something you wanted to get dragged into.

"They figh' like an old marrie' coupl'" Hagrid muttered to himself, but Maddie heard him. She hated how grown ups (Even her father, who had asked her if she took a liking to Harry, which she responded with a "over my dead body. You won't ever catch me with him.") sexualized kids like that, especially first years. 

What she didn't know is that it had been something that every teacher in the school did. There was a betting pool on who would end up with who, and as it looked at the moment, the highest bet was on Harry and Maddie. 

Almost every teacher figured they would end up together, the total amount bet was 64 galleons. 

"Come on," Hagrid waved them over. "Its almost done,"

Maddie and Harry walked over, ignoring their friends who were still bickering, and watched the white egg with purple spots that sat on the wooden table. It had many cracks in it, and a clicking noise was coming from the inside. 

Maddie felt a spiritual pull towards the dragon, like it was excited she was there. She figured it was just the dragon side of her, but really, it was so much more. 

"Stop arguing and get over here!" Harry whisper shouted, trying to not upset the baby. 

Ron shot an annoyed glance at him, turned back to Hermione, muttered a quick "this isn't over", as the two of them joined around the table.

It was so quick, if you blinked you would have missed it, that the egg broke and out popped a small black dragon. It opened its big, orange eyes curiously, looking around. He scanned Maddie, and it moved in a weird way. As if it was trying to bow, but stumbled and fell flat on its face. But he jumped back up, a goofy smile on his face, with his tongue draping out the left side of its mouth. 

"Well hello little guy," she smiled, as it hobbled over to her. "Don't you think you should say hi to Hagrid?"

The dragon sneezed, as some smoke came out of its nostrils. But it rubbed its small head against her finger, as if he were happy to be here. 

"Aww, he likes yer," Hagrid smiled, tearing up a bit. "They grow up so quick,"

"Hagrid he was literally just born-" Ron began, but he cut himself off. " Never mind."

Maddie laughed softly, but stopped immediately when she heard a twig snap. The color drained from Hagrids face, as he lept up out of his chair. 

"A kid, they seen" was his only words. 

The next week was awful for the four of them, because of Dracos smirk, they knew he had seen. Maddie didn't understand why he hadn't said anything yet, what was it that he was planning?

"You have to let him free Hagrid," Maddie told him, scratching the Dragons stomach. She had taken a small liking to the creature, but Hagrid could get arrested, and that wasn't worth it. 

"Hes ter little," Hagrid stuck out his bottom lip. "Do yer wan't him ter die?"

"Of course not Hagrid," Hermione assured him. "But you could get in serious trouble and- Maddie? Maddie what are you doing?"

"Look what I taught him!" She turned back down to the animal. "Flip," she demanded, and the dragon happily did a small flip in the air. 

"Maddie you were just saying how we need to get rid of it! Don't teach it tricks!"

"'it' has a name yer know," Hagrid narrowed his eyes, furring his brow. "His name is Norbert,"

"And- you named him," Ron threw his arms up, having them dramatically slap his thighs. 

"Course I named him, just like I named Fluffy. Yer so negative,"

"Hagrid," Harry spoke. "Someone is going to snitch, and he's growing to fast. You need to do something,"

"What about Ron's brother?" Maddie asked, admiring the Dragon. 

"Thats it!" Ron smiled. "Charlie! We could send Norbert to him!"

It took a while of convincing, but Hagrid finally agreed that it was best to put Norbert in good hands. 

_Dear_ _Charlie_ ,

_Hello Charlie. This is Ron's friend, Maddie. He was to lazy to write you himself, and Hermione kept nagging him and blah blah blah. So in the end, guess I have to do it. We have a friend, with a tiny little fire problem. If you could possibly pick up an illegal dragon and maybe take care of it until its old enough to be put back in the wild? Its a Norwegian Ridgeback, dunno if that means anything to you._

_Don't even ask me how we got into this situation, I couldn't tell you. Anyways, he's only about a week old, but he's growing quick. Sorry to bother you, and maybe Ron will actually answer your owl. But then again- you never know._

_Yours_ _Truly_ ,

 _Madilyne_ _Lupin_. 

It was about another week until they got a reply, but they were satisfied with the answer. 

_Dear Maddie,_

_Sounds like Ron. Sorry you have to do his work, he can be rather annoying some times. But i'll gladly take the Norwegian Ridgeback, don't see much of those out here. It won't be an easy travel, can't exactly be spot with an illegal dragon. Do you think you could get it up on the tallest tower on Saturday? We'll come to pick it up._

_Please write back,_

_Charlie Weasley_

_Dear Charlie,_

_That works, I'll see you then._

_-Madilyne Lupin_


	18. Detention

Saturday came soon, and Norbert did not want to leave Maddie. He liked her more than Hagrid ("Well yer migh' as well just be his mum"), which became annoying. Who knew Dragons had separation problems. 

"Come on Norbert," she smiled, softly petting the top of its head. "It's time to leave,"

It was like he could actually understand her, between the whimpering and the constant sloppy dragon kisses, he didn't want to leave. He would huff out smoke and choke on his own fire, but he didn't want to go. 

"Just shove it in," Ron complained, rubbing his hand where Norbert had bit him. Ron really needed to go to the hospital wing, his hand was turning green, and Norbert had venomous fangs. 

"Will not," She narrowed her jade eyes. "Its an animal, had feelings to."

"It's a beast," he grunted. "A bloody demon, came out from the depths of hell to go and bite people who were just trying to feed it."

"Do you ever stop talking," Maddie threw her head back, stifling a small groan. 

"No, he doesn't." Hermione concluded. "But for once he's right,"

"Its not a demon, its a creature, two very different things."

"No no not that," She rolled her eyes. "You need to get him in the crate,"

"Whatever, come on little guy," Maddie softly nudged him with her finger. "In you go,"

The dragon whined, doing the puppy dog eyes. But she just sighed, softly put her fingers under him, and lifted him in. He looked up to her, trying to jump up, not quite old enough to fly, so he was trapped. 

"Sorry," she gave a half smile, before turning around to face her friends. 

"Well lets go then,"

They had dropped Ron off at the hospital wing, leaving him to make up his own white lie to get out of the situation, and waited on the tallest tower.

The exchange was easy. Four broom sticks arrived, none of them seemed to be ginger, and she handed Norbert to them. They shook hands, watched the people leave, and trotted down the stairs. 

"Come on,"Harry advised, pointing to the left. "We should go this way, its a short cut."

"Yeah lets not," She told him. "Professors patrol that corridor the most, we'll get caught."

"I thought you liked a little adrenaline, plus," Harry shrugged. "I'm tired, lets get to bed."

"I agree with Harry," Hermione spoke. "The longer we're out here the greater the risk of getting caught, if he knows a short cut lets take it."

"Thats not a short cut!" She extended a hand pointing down the hall they wanted to walk. "You morons! Since when do you guys explore the castle? I've been caught over there way more than any other place. Besides, I know this place like the back of my hand."

"Stop being difficult," Harry muttered, tugging at her extended hand and dragging her down the hall. 

"Harry- whatever your middle name is- Potter!" She protested. "Are you being serious?"

"Just listen to him," Hermione exhaled.

"Fine," she ripped her hand out of his, "But don't touch me."

"Yes ma'am,"

The three of them walked, and walked, until harry walked a little to hard. 

Right into Filch. 

"Well well," Filch snarled, his yellow teeth showing in his crooked grin. "Someones in trouble now,"

~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Come along then," Filch stumbled, holding up the lamp as he lead them across the grounds. Maddie could barely focus on anything Filch was saying, because her eyes kept moving up into the dark sky, where the only source of light besides the lamp was the moon. 

Which was very full. 

And they were right outside the forbidden forest.

Where all creatures live.

Including werewolves. 

But at least they weren't going in, not much harm could come from the outside...

Right?

She walked along side Harry and Hermione, an arm resting around both of their shoulders. Malfoy trailed along behind, thinking about how his friends never tried to comfort him when he was scared. Maybe they didn't care about him, not as much as she cared for hers. 

"Is that yer?!" She heard a distant call from Hagrids hut, watching his door swing open. "I wanna get started soon,"

A smile tugged at Maddies lips, along with Harrys. Detention with Hagrid couldn't be all bad, not as bad as the 100 points they had lost gryffindor. 

"Wipe that smile off your beautiful face Lupin," Maddie paused. An adult male (especially Flich, of them all) should not be calling a student beautiful. Definitely not in that tone. "Don't think you get special treatment because your friends with the oaf, no. The forest outta straighten you out."

Malfoy stopped in his tracks. "The forest! Its forbidden! And its a full moon, there are werewolves out tonight!"

"Well you should have thought about werewolves before you got out of bed to lie now shouldn't you."

"It wasn't a lie! Potter had a dragon!"

"Did not," Harry lied, scrunching his nose. 

"Liar,"

"You would know,"

"Oh you little-"

"Scurry off now," Hagrid shooed Filch, as Fang drooled by his side. "You've done yer part,"

Filch walked away, muttering happy little words of joy. 

"Not going in there," Draco crossed him arms. "Werewolves, I am not dealing with the halfbreeds."

"Shut up Malfoy," She spoke through her teeth. 

"No, I don't think I will," he didn't meet her eyes, he just glared at Hagrid. "Werewolves are dirty things that aren't even real people, and their dangerous. especially tonight. Serves them right though, they shouldn't exist. Hope it hurt like hell-"

"Shut up Malfoy!" She snapped, removing her arms from her friends and clenching her fists. "Do you ever know when to stop talking? Ever!"

"Well don't go along and defend them," Malfoy blabbered. "Thats gross, I expected more from you. Guess your a bit more disappointing then I thought."

"Now you've done it," Harry snarled, grabbing Maddies shoulders as she tried to escape. 

"Let-me-go-now-Potter!"

"Maddie, Maddie relax." Hermione looked at her. "Not the time, okay?"

She pulled herself together, for she had completely forgotten that Hagrid was standing right there. But the way Malfoy talked about them, about her dad, made her want to crack his nose into his brain. 

"Er- right this way," Hagrid led them into the forest. "Now were gonna split inter groups of two."

"I want Fangs," Draco demanded. 

"Alright then, but hes er big wuss, Maddie, yer mind going with Malfoy?"

"Yeah I kinda do," She mumbled, looking around. 

"Well Harry what about yer? Wait. Actually. I'm in charge, Maddie yer going with him."

Her eyes slid shut in fury, but they opened when she heard a twig snap in the distance. 

"Did you hear that?" She asked, craning her neck to try and see where it came from. 

"No," Harry said. "You probably just paranoid,"

"I guess,"

"Well go on then," Hagrid advised them. "Yer see this?" He pointed at the silver stream on the ground. "Unicorn blood. Try ter find the owner, call me when yer do."

"Right," Maddie nodded, as she walked in one direction it was flooding, Fang happily skipping beside her. She could hear Draco running to catch up, but she didn't really care if he got lost or not. 

"Ew my shoes," She complained, trying to step around the shimmery blood. 

"Lupin wait!" He panted, as he finally made it along side her. "Why do you walk so fast?"

"Why do you walk so slow?"

"Do not,"

"whatever," 

"What do you think killed it?" He asked, after a while of silent walking. "Think it was a werewolf?"

"You sound obsessed," She muttered, watching her feet to make sure she didn't trip. 

"With the half breeds?" He sounded offended. "No way,"

"You keep calling them that and their going to find you." She taunted. "Tear you limb by limb until your nothing but scattered parts. Or maybe worse, they'll turn you. So your just. like. them."

"Shut up," His eyes dropped to the floor, but not as quick as his heart dropped when he heard the noise. 

"Who are you,"

It was a centaur, who had an arrow aimed directly at them. They both threw their hands in the air, showing they meant no harm. 

"Hello," She was terrified. "My names Madilyne, Madilyne Lupin." she was slowly stepping into the light, making herself visible. "We're only out here on detention, not to cause any trouble."

Once she was fully able to be seen, the arrow fell to the floor. The centaur practically had a heart attack because of who he just threatened. 

"My lord," He bowed quickly. "My savior, please forgive me."

"I'm sorry," she apologized. "I think you have the wrong person."

"Never will I ever mistake you, my goddess." He was slowly backing up now, never moving from his bowed posture. "I will leave you to it,"

He disappeared into the darkness, as Maddie hands dropped.

"Well that was strange," she scratched the back of her neck. 

Draco didn't even have it in him to tease her, he just tugged at the sleeve of her robe and moved them along. But they stopped in their tracks when they saw it. The hooded figure. There lay a limp unicorn, with silver blood gushing out of it. And leaning over was a person in a cloak, his face unseen. Its lips were pressed down, drinking the liquid. 

She gagged in her mouth a little, but jumped at Dracos blood curdling scream. 

"LUPIN RUN AHHHHHHH" He shouted, bolting with Fang. So he really just left her there. It didn't take long for her to catch up to him, and by the time they reached Hagrid, both were horror strucken.

Their hands on their knees as they panted, trying to speak words. 

"Unicorn," Her breathing was shaky. "Dead, there was a person, dunno who. Drinking it."


	19. The trap door

Maddie had taken it upon herself to borrow (with permission) Harrys invisibility cloak to look in the restricted section. She needed to know about the unicorn blood, something was drawing her to it. She didn't know whether it was the voices ("You know what to do." "Go look." "Trust your gut.") that did the convincing, or maybe the fact that she found it rather unnatural for someone to cover themselves up to slaughter a Unicorn -which was a great dishonor- to then drink its blood. 

She couldn't help but feel bad for the poor creature, which looked as if it died in pain. A horrid way to go, she thought. It reminded her a bit about the storys that were told where she grew up, about how the kids ended up their. 

"My dad burned in a fire," Ryan had told her. "And my mother went mad, offed herself actually. Just me now. Guess pills was a nicer way to die, then burning alive. Can't imagine the thought of my skin burning to a crisp, must of hurt. Bad."

"'m sorry," Maddie had muttered. "My mum died giving birth to me. Heard birth is one of the worst pains in the world. Was told she fractured her tailbone, and I guess some internal bleeding." She remembered how she didn't even shed a tear, parents had meant nothing to her at that point. "Pretty sure she died screaming. I think my dad blames me. He doesn't even want me, only reason i'm here. Gave me away a year after she died, guess I wasn't worth keeping. I'm just a reminder of the thing that killed the woman he loved, and besides, who could ever love me."

Thats the information she was fed. How her dad wanted nothing to do with her, and just gave her away. She wasn't even put in an adoption center, figured she wasn't good enough to have a chance at parents. So instead she grew up an orphan, for ten miserable years. 

She pulled herself back from the memory, as she slowly opened the door. It made a small creak, but nobody was around. She was safe to go in. The door stayed open just enough for her small body to be able to slip in and out, without anybody being able to notice the lock was undone. 

Maddie held up the lantern, mumbling small "no, no, no" as she checked the books, not being able to find the one that was calling to her. 

"The Death of a Unicorn by Bathilda Bagshot," the voice informed her. "Second shelf, seven steps to the right."

At this point, she had learned not to question them. Nothing bad had ever came from it, from _her_. It was as if the voice was looking out for her, and it had gotten her through the years before, and it was helping her now. Why shouldn't she just come to terms with the fact that something was off, because she knew other people didn't hear them, hear her. It was only Maddie. But she would never tell anybody, because one thing she knew for sure, was that she wasn't crazy. And she didn't need to hear from others that she was. 

"Thanks," she spoke under her breath, taking seven steps to the right, just as instructed. And sure enough, there it was. 'The Death of a Unicorn' sitting right in front of her, on the second shelf. "You never fail to disappoint me," she whispered, remoing the cloak off of her and taking the book off the shelf.

It was a hard cover book labeled '#1 Diagon Alley times bestseller' in gold letters, right above the title. The book was a shade of blood red, with a picture of a unicorn and a man on the front. The unicorn was about to face death, and the man was pointing at it with a bow and arrow. 

She set the book down along with the lamp, and started flipping through the pages. There were many chapters, such as 'How to kill a unicorn' and 'the tragedy of killing a unicorn', but finally, she found the one she was looking for. 

'The Drinker of Unicorn Blood'

She smiled, happy with her success, and began to read. 

'Slaying a unicorn is an unholy crime, only one who has has nothing left would do it. One with no reason to stay themselves, one who has nothing to lose, only to take. The blood of a unicorn is not something for the easy taking, it is something you will have to pay for. If found by the keeper of souls, you will be sentenced to a very painful death. So far the only known thing that can kill the blood drinker, besides starvation.'

She was back reading the keeper of souls again, even if it was against Hagrids wishes. Even the dragons book had been moved to the restricted section, she had seen it whilst looking for the book. She kept reading over the line 'a very painful death', trying to grasp just what about death could be so painful. Sure, dying through a pregnancy or burning alive was a very excruciating way to die, but something tells her that this 'keeper of souls' would cause far worse pain.

Maddie figured whomever this poor girl is sounds very violent, with a small grip on her emotions. She knew how bad killing a unicorn was, how monstrous it was to bring an innocent creature to an end, but being 'sentenced to a very painful death' sounded a bit much.

Maybe it was because the keeper appreciated her followers, or maybe it was something more. Maddie found herself intrigued, as she continued on. 

'Tasting the blood of a unicorn cripples the soul, making it very disposable. The keeper finds ruining a soul about as much of a crime as slaughtering a unicorn. The two added up makes one very unhappy person, which would lead in your death. Once the blood touches your lips, you are to live for the rest of your time a half life. Never fully alive, but not dead either.'

She couldn't understand how someone could be half dead. Of course there were vampires but that wasn't nearly the same. 

'The blood will keep you alive, no matter how close you are to death, unless the cause of your life would be ending by the keeper of souls. Even Unicorn blood isn't powerful to stop her, nothing is. Once she decides to take your soul, you will feel a pain bigger than all three unforgivable curses combined. It will tear your insides apart, as your soul is ripped from your body. Once in the palm of her hand, she will be in full control, and you will be begging for death.'

Maddie decided she didn't like this girl, the one who could bring such harm to others. 

'You must drink blood at least once a month, only when the moon becomes whole. Unicorns are at their weakest then, the easiest to murder. See chapter one for details. If going, beware of werewolves. They can smell the blood, and will come to you if near.'

Werewolves, werewolves, werewolves. She hated the word. People acted like the wolf was all they were, anyone could be a werewolf, she herself could be a werewolf, and nobody would know unless she told them. Or they saw her turn, but if they couldn't turn into an animal, chances were that would be the last thing they ever saw. 

When she found herself thinking of them like that, murders, she was down right disgusted. She knew it wasn't a controllable thing, and her dad would never kill anybody. She went to close the book, satisfied with her information, until she heard the whisper.

"Read on, just one more paragraph."

Maddie knew to listen, just like she always has, and continued on. 

'A cursed life to live, thats for sure. Most claim that death is better, and I have to say I agree. But some people like the idea of staying alive, which are the drinkers of Unicorn blood. I myself prefer death, unless of course, all you need is to stay alive long enough to find another solution, another way to live an immortal life. It will bring you back to full power, make you alive again.'

And thats when it hit her. The words 'immortal life' and 'alive again' rang in her head as she slammed the book shut, put it back away, picked up the lantern, threw on the cloak, and ran out of the library as fast as her feet could take her.

She snuck through the small opening between the door, locking it up again, and through the halls, up a few flights of stairs, and through the portrait. Inside the gryffindor common room was Harry, Ron, and Hermione, who was waiting for her to return. 

She panted, ripping the cloak off of her, causing them all to jump in their seats a little. It was early in the morning, about two o'clock, yet they all stayed up waiting for her arrival.

"You'll never guess what I just learned."

She returned the cloak to Harry, as she explained all about everything she had read. Nothing in their minds had seemed to click, until she made the connection. 

"It said 'until you find another way to live an immortal life'!" she told them. "Don't you get it! The stone!"

"Snape was drinking the blood?" Harry asked, his eyes wide. 

"No that wasn't Snape," her breath was shaky. "Don't you understand, who else would try to come back to full power, to come back alive again..."

"you-know-who" Hermione croaked, tears coming to her eyes. She was scared. 

"All this time, Snape wants it for him." Ron gasped. fidgeting with the wraps on his hand. "He doesn't want to become rich, he was there, with you guys."

"That was..." She couldn't believe whom she had been right in front of. Right in front of Voldemort, with only Draco and a wimpy dog by her side. "Voldemort," she choked. 

"Don't say his name," Ron whispered, looking to terrified to speak louder. 

But she couldn't focus on him, she was deep in thought. She had almost died, and of all people to almost die with, she almost died with Malfoy.

Why hadn't Voldemort just killed them then? He must have noticed they were there, between Draocs annoyingly heavy breathing and his high pitched screams, there was no way he didn't hear them. 

"He's back," Harry whimpered.

It had already lightened outside when they went to their dorms, locking the doors tightly shut, glad there was no school that day. Maddie and Hermione decided they needed some sleep, and a break, so they gave a weak smile to each other and climbed into their beds.

Maddie tugged the blankets tightly to her chest, and for the first time since she was here (besides her sad moments on the train), she wished she was home. Home safe with her dad. Home safe with her books. Home safe with Prongs, who was sleeping peacefully in his cage. 

~~~~~~~~~~

Maddie never realized just how much exams were going to stress her out. She had been fairly confident in them, until she arrived in class and peered at the paper. Many confusing questions and a harsh time limit, including the anti cheating quills (which she found rather frustrating, because after taking a look at the question, the first idea that came to mind was cheating) gave her some pretty harsh times. 

She had been told twice by professor Snape to stop bouncing her leg, but she hadn't even noticed she had done it. And how he breathed down their necks, peering over their shoulders, snarling little "tut tut Lupin, I had confidence you would use common sense, _**obviously**_ I was wrong."

Of course she remembered learning everything, for they were practically embedded into her brain, but it was still enough to make her anxious.

She had gotten through them though, even though she had gone through many rolls of parchment and snapped a few quills in frustration, she had made it through exams. 

They were sitting under a tree near the lake (as Ron and Maddie layed in the grass, proud of themselves for surviving the week), babbling about their papers. 

"I think it was fairly easy," Hermione grinned, proud of herself. "They hinted at a few years ahead, for defense against the dark arts. Asked us if we knew anything about dueling for second year, and told us were going to learn all about werewolves in third!" She sounded excited. 

"Can't believe they asked us if we knew how to kill one," Ron groaned, his arms behind his head. Maddie remembered that question, it made her grit her teeth and was the cause of one of her broken quills. "Thats a third year skill, i'm only twelve you know."

"Hate how you guys are all older than me," Harry muttered. 

"Oh well," Maddie sat up. "'s not all bad, we have to, er- dunno, pay bills before you do." She shrugged. 

"I'm still turning seventeen the same year you guys do!" He crossed his arms. "Well, not you Hermione. But you two!"

"That sucks, I tried."

The four of them continued chatting, but Maddie noticed Harrys hand moving up to his scar a few times, as he winced in pain. 

"You should go see Madam Promfrey if it hurts," she advised him. 

"I'm not ill," he told her. "But, I don't think it means anything good."

"Well what do you think it is mate?" Ron asked. 

"Dunno," Harry responded. "Kinda feels like a warning, if 'm being honest."

Ron was to hot to get all worked up. He started fanning himself. 

"Don't worry Harry," Ron said. "Nothing bad can happen, besides, you know who is scared of Dumbledore. Snape can't get past Fluffy, no way. He ripped his leg, don't think he wants that again. Plus, Neville will play professional Quidditch before Hagrid lets down Dumbledore."

"You guys are so mean to him," Maddie sighed. "You need to stop, Longbottoms a nice bloke. Never did anything to you guys, don't make fun of him."

"Why not," Ron retorted. "You fancy him?"

"Do not!" Maddie spat. "I'm just saying, you guys don't know when to stop sometimes!"

Harry flushed red at the idea of Maddie fancying Neville. Something about it annoyed him. But he didn't fancy Maddie....right?

"Whatever," Ron muttered. 

"oh my Godrick!" Hermione jumped to her feet, causing heads to turn her way. "How didn't we see it before? Come on!" She grabbed Maddie by the hand and pulled her off the ground, so that they were standing together. "We need to go see Hagrid!"

"Fine by me," she agreed. "Maybe he has some lemonade,"

"Ooo Lemonade i'm in!" Ron hauled himself up, sweat dripping down his face. 

"Er- okay, but whats so important about Hagrids?" Harry asked, not really in the mindset of Hagrid right now. All he was thinking about was Neville and Maddie walking down the halls together, smiles on both their faces as they chatted happily. 

"Merlins pants come on!" Hermione started to run, and Maddie joined her. The boys had a hard time catching up. Hermione was speedy when she wanted something, and Maddie was just naturally fast. 

They arrived at Hagrids fairly quickly, and he greeted them with a big smile. 

"'ello," he grinned. "Finish yer exams? Want er drink?"

"Yes please," Ron nodded, completely out of breath. 

"Hagrid no time," Hermione shook her head, causing Ron to groan. "I've got to ask you something. Remember Norbert, you said you won him, right?"

"Yes I did," Hagrid stated proudly. 

"Who did you win him from?" 

"I dunno," Hagrid shrugged, not seeing the problem. "He wouldn' take his cloak off"

The three of them finally understood what Hermione was going on about. 

"Of course," Maddie bit the skin on her lip, anxious. Of course Voldemort knew what to do, just who was the easiest person to get to. "Damn it," 

"What?" Hagrid asked, confused. "Nothin' ter unsual, get loads of weir' folks aroun' there. Probably a dealer,"

"Hagrid," Harry began slowly. "What did the two of you talk about? Hogwarts?"

"Nerthin much," Hagrid tried to remember. "But yeah we talked abou' 'ogwarts, he was interested about me bein' a gamekeeper. Asked what kind er creatures I looked after. So I told him. He liked how I wanted er Dragon, told me we could play for em, he had an egg in his pocket! Don't remember much, he kep on buying me drinks. I won, remember that. He asked if I coul' take care of em good, told him how after Fluffly a Dragon wasn' nothin"

"Did he seem...interested, in Fluffy?" Hermione raised an eyebrow. 

"Cours' he did." Hagrid stroked his beard. "Don' see many three headed dogs now der yuh? So I told him how easy Fluffy were, all yuh gotta do to calm him is play a bit of music and he'll go straight ter sleep,"

Hagrid looked mortified.

"Shouldn' have said that!" he panicked. "Forget I said anythin- Hey! Where yer goin?"

But the four of them were already rushing out of the hut. They ran up to Dumbledores office, realizing that Hagrid had told a stranger how to get past Fluffy. Only to be greeted by none other than Professor Mcgonnigal, who was rather cold towards them while informing that Professor Dumbledore had left ten minutes ago. 

None of them had talked on the walk back, but were stunned when they ran into Professor Snape, whom had a rather nasty twisted smile on his face.

"Good afternoon," He nodded smoothly.

They all just stared at him, but Maddie responded with a "Hello Professor,"

She couldn't help herself, she knew exactly how to get on his nerves, by being nice. It was her favorite thing to do. 

"Hello Ms. Lupin," he replied. "What are four young children inside on a day like this? Shouldn't you be out, enjoying the sun?"

"We were going to the common room Professor," Maddie lied smoothly. She was good at that, lying, it was something that had helped her survive her younger years. "Going to get sunscreen, I prefer tanning over burning."

"Right," Snape said, turning around to leave, but not before saying. "Don't go wandering around, especially at night, people will think your...up to something." 

They ran to the common room, and not to get sunscreen. It was then that Harry decided he was going to get the stone, he couldn't allow Voldemort to come back to full power. 

"You think it will fit over all four of us?" Maddie asked, nodding her head to the Invisibility cloak he was folding. 

"I'm sorry?" 

"Your daft if you think were letting you go alone," She smiled. 

"But Maddie you can die-"

"So can you," she said. "Besides, I don't really mind death."

Hermiones heart sunk. What Maddie said might have flew over the boys heads, but not hers. She had heard words like these before, which led to a good friend of hers back in the muggle world ending up in the hospital. It was the thoughts of someone who didn't care much about life, someone who didn't care much about death either for that matter. 

Hermione made a mental note to ask Maddie if she was okay after retrieving the stone. 

They sat in silence after dinner, not talking to each other. Hermione was flipping through her books on any enchantments they could break, and Maddie was looking into her memory on everything they had learned this year. 

By the time night fall came around, they were ready. After Maddie had several arguments with Harry ("You'll get expelled too!" "Merlins beard Harry! I don't care!" "But Maddie-" "But Maddie nothing! I'm coming whether you like it or not!"), he had finally given up on going alone.

They were coming with. 

The common room was empty, and they were discussing how to get the cloak to fit when they heard a noise. 

It was Neville. 

"You four are going out again," He groaned. 

"Um, no," Harry shoved the cloak behind his back. 

"Your going to get Gryffindor in trouble again!" He said, running in front of the portrait hole. "I'm not letting you go." He raised his fists, shifting his weight from foot to foot. "I'l- I'll fight you!"

"Neville move out of our way, dont be an idiot-" Ron began, Neville was clearly testing his patience. 

"Don't call him an idiot," Maddie began. 

"Yeah what she said!" Neville announced. "You told me to stand up to people,"

It was true, Maddie had told him it the other day. 

"Well yeah," She tapped her foot, a bit uncomfortable. "But not to us, we aren't bad to you." 

"Yes you guys are!" 

"Let me rephrase,"She nodded. " ** _I'm_** not bad to you."

"Well-no," He faltered, but raised his fists back up. "But go on, fight me. hit me! Give me a black eye like Crabbe and Goyle! I'm not afraid of you!"

"Neville I don't want you to be," she pleaded. "But you have to move, please."

"No," Neville took a deep breath. "Not happening,"

"Okay would one of you guys help me!" She turned her head to her friends. She didn't want to hurt, nor scare Neville.

"Neville i'm really sorry about this," Hermione raised her wand. "Petrificus Totalus!"

Nevilles arms fell to is sides, his legs stiff, as he fell to the floor with a *thud*. 

"Mione!" Maddie looked at the boy. "A bit much!"

"I'm sorry!" Hermione cried. "But we need to go!"

"I'm so sorry Neville," Maddie whispered, crouching next to his body. At that moment, Harry was pleased Neville was stuck. What he deserved, for making Maddie care. "Please do note that this was all Hermione,"

"Maddie!"

"Hey! I am _not_ getting blamed for what _you_ did!"

"I'm sorry Neville," Hermione spoke miserably. "We'll come back for you, but now we need to go."

"You'll get it later Neville," Ron said as they stepped over his body, pulling the cloak over them, and leaving the common room. Maddie was next to Harry, their arms touching, as they hurried through the halls. 

Once they reached the third floor, Harry turned to face the others under the cloak. 

"You three should go back," he softly smiled. "I don't want you guys getting hurt."

"Listen to me," She grabbed him by the chin, turning his face so he was looking at her. "You keep spitting nonsense and i'm locking you in your room," 

"Maddie you really should go-"

she removed her hand from his jaw, and softly slapped him.

"Ow Maddie what the hell!"

"He needed it," Ron shrugged, a bit amused. 

"We're coming," Hermione spoke.

"Fine," Harry spoke through his teeth, before they slowly opened the door. There was a harp playing, and the trap door was open. Snape was already in. 

Harry carefully removed the cloak, reveling the four kids. 

"You ready?" he whispered, slowly approaching the hole in the floor. 

"Ready," she nodded. 

"Just darkness," Ron sighed, peering over it. "We have to drop."

"Oh great," Hermione choked. 

"Ladies first?" Ron asked in a small voice. 

"Ronald!"

"I'm not going first!"

"I'll go," Maddie rolled her eyes, lowering herself to the ground, and sitting so her legs were dangling inside. "Wish me luck,"

"Maddie I don't really like this idea let me-" Harry spoke fast, but it was to late, she had already jumped with no hesitation. For she didn't exactly care what was on the other side. It was a long way down, and her hair glided as her back hit something soft. 

"You alive?" Ron asked. 

"Believe so,"

"Really?"

"Get your arse down here!" Her voice echoed. She couldn't see what she had fallen into, but it felt a bit like a plant of some sort. 

"Alright jeez woman," He took a deep breath, muttering a small "canon ball," and jumping down. 

He almost fell on top of her, which would have not ended well for him, but instead he was right next to her. 

"Well that was a rather soft landing," he smiled. 

"A bit of a large fall though,"

"Agreed,"

"Coming down," Harry said, before turning to hermione. "Are you sure you don't want to leave,"

"Maddie you should have went last!" She called down. "Harry could use a rather hard shove right now,"

"Later," Maddie called back up. 

"So mean," Harry shook his head, before jumping down. He fell in front of her. 

They heard a rather silence, and thats when it hit her. 

The music had stopped playing. 

Hermione screamed, as the beast growled. She jumped in immediately, and the door shut behind her. 

"That was a close one," She panted. 

"Ron stop it," Maddie demanded. 

"Stop what?"

"Touching my ankles you weirdo,"

"Maddie I'm not even touching you,"

"Then what the hell is-" she stopped. She knew just exactly what they were sitting on. "Devils snare," she whispered.

"Come again?" harry asked. 

"Devils snare," Maddie repeated. 

They all looked down, realizing they were being consumed. 

By a plant. 

Of all ways to die, Maddie didn't like this one. 

"its killing me!" Ron shouted, squirming. 

"Stop! It'll only kill you faster!" Hermione relaxed herself, and Maddie followed. "You have to calm down!"

"Calm down, CALM DOWN! ARE YOU MAD!" 

"Ron listen to her," Maddie could feel herself sinking. 

"THATS IT! WE'VE LOST THE TWO SMART ONES!" Ron was panicking now. "WE'RE DEAD! NO NO NO!"

"I'm right here you know," Harry muttered, trying to free himself from the plant. "I'm smart too!"

"HARRY WE'RE GOING TO DIE! I CAN'T GO LIKE THIS! I'M TO BEAUTIFUL TO DIE!"

"Just relax Ron," Hermione suggested. 

"HARRY I HAVE TO TELL YOU SOMETHING. IT WAS ME! I ATE YOUR CHOCOLATE FROG! I'M SO SORRY" He sobbed. 

"But I don't have any chocolate frogs..." Harry looked confused. 

"IT WAS YOU!" Maddie gasped. 

"WAIT IT WAS YOURS?"

"YES IT WAS MINE YOU FILTHY TRAITOR!" She turned her head to Hermione. "He stole my chocolate!"

"I'M SORRY!" He wailed. 

"YOU ARE SO LUCKY WE ARE DYING RIGHT NOW BECAUSE I WOULD STRANGLE YOU MYSELF!"

"WELL WHY WAS IT IN MY DORM!"

"BECAUSE WE WERE HANGING OUT IN THERE!"

"FORGIVE ME!"

She went to go retort (she takes after her dad, don't touch her chocolate), but she had already fallen through. 

"NO NO HARRY SHE'S GONE!" Ron cried. 

Harry looked for his friend, but he was right, she was gone. 

"MADDIE!" He started to tear up. "I told you guys not to come, and now shes dead and-"

"HERMIONE NOT YOU TOO!" Ron shouted. 

Hermione joined Maddie on the ground. She was just sitting there, waiting for the others to fall through. 

"HEY GINGER!" She hollered. "How about you shut up and relax!"

"I can still hear her voice," Ron tried to wipe the tears, but the plant caught his wrist. 

"No, No, Ron!" Harry was sinking through now, falling to the ground. 

"HARRY!"

Harry fell to his knees, but let out a sigh of relief when he saw that Maddie and Hermione were safe. "Oh thank god,"

Ron had given up on fighting, and soon, he fell through too. 

"Oh, er-" He got to his feet, scratching the back of his neck. "Glad you guys are okay,"

"Your so dramatic sometimes," Maddie laughed, as she jumped up. "Come on, who knows where Snape is at this point."

They walked down a stone passage way, only to find themselves in a room with only one exit. There were keys with wings flying above their heads, and the door was locked. Hermione tried Alohomora, Maddie tried to kick it down, but nothing worked. 

"Its gotta be one of these," Hermione said, pointing to the keys. 

"Thought that much was obvious," Ron muttered. 

"Look!" Maddie said. "A broom, someone should get on it."

"I'll go," Harry volunteered, walking over to it. His hand was above it, but he paused for a moment. "This is to easy,"

"Theres hundreds of keys what do you mean 'to easy'!" Ron dropped his jaw. 

"no, look!" Hermione moved her finger to point at one particular key. This one was silver, unlike the other gold ones. It was rusty, and its wings were torn. "That one,"

"Hermione I don't know,"

"Do you want me to do it?" Maddie asked. She was rather quick, but she was better at catching bigger things, where Harry was used to the snitch, which was practically the same size as they keys. 

"No, I got it," Harry took a deep breath, before stumbling onto the broom and hovering into the air. In that moment, all golden keys charged at him. He let out a scream, as he tried to fly away. 

"The key!" Hermione reminded. "The key! Harry, the key!"

"I know!"

Maddie watched, a bit on edge, as the keys tried to attack him. But soon, he sped up, and caught the silver one in hand. The other keys dropped to the ground (Ron took it upon himself to try and use Hermione as a human shield, which ended up in her slapping him), and harry lowered himself. 

"This better work,"

He put the key in the door, turned it. A smile popped onto his face when he heard a click, it had unlocked. 

"Good job," Maddie wiped the bit of blood off of his chin, which had been caused by a key that got a little to close. 

"T-Thanks" He found himself turning red, letting out his breath as she walked through the door. 

Crap.

He was starting to fall for his best friend. 

In the next room was what looked like to be one big chess board, and Ron gulped. This was where he came into play. 

"Don't think its safe to just walk across," He blinked, taking in the life sized chess pieces. 

"We're playing....chess?" Hermione asked. 

"Wizards chess," Harry corrected. "A lot more brutal,"

"Your in charge Ron," Maddie softly patted him on the back, but he only nodded. 

"Pick a character," He blurted. 

Ron moved over to be a knight, Maddie and Harry both each took a bishop, and Hermione took a pawn. 

"Okay, here goes." Ron spoke to himself, before turning his attention back to the game. "Climb on,"

Maddie didn't like being bossed around - normally. But in this case, she listened, and climbed onto her piece. 

The game pieces listened to wherever Ron sent them, and Maddie flinched every time a piece got crushed, knowing that it could be them if Ron didn't play carefully. 

Hermione was open, she was going to be hit next. 

Ron didn't let that happen. 

There was no talking, he had told none of them, only murmured a quick "has to happen" before calling out "Knight take one step fowords!"

"No you can't!" Hermione shrieked, but Ron had already been hit. He went flying across the board, he looked as if he were knocked out. 

"Harry you have to finish it," Maddie bit her lip, never taking her eyes off of Ron.

She didn't even see Harry move, or the king leave for that matter, she watched Ron and only Ron. For he was bleeding. As soon as it was safe she jumped off and rushed over to him, putting her hands on both sides of his head, trying to find his wound. 

"Hey Hey Ron," She spoke to him, ignoring the other two. "Talk to me,"

Her hands were bloody, and she found it. His head, the back of it, had a nasty gore. The scent filled her nostrils, and she wanted to gag, but she just kept speaking. 

"Are you there, Ron," She put an ear to his chest. 

He was breathing. 

But he was bleeding. 

Bad.

"He's alive," she turned around to face the other two. "But somebody has to take him to the hospital wing, or hes going to die from blood loss."

"How do you know-"

"Just trust me okay," She pleaded. She knew how much it took to die from blood loss, she had almost died a few times herself after a full moon, and he had a little while. But still, he needed to go. 

"I'll take him," Hermione kneeled down besides the boy. "But you two go on, okay. I'll get McGonnigal, tell her we have proof,"

"Are you sure," Harry asked her. 

"I'll be alright," she assured him. 

"Come on," Maddie got to her feet, tugging Harry with a bloody hand that stained his white long sleeve shirt. 

"You should go, with Hermione," 

"I'm not letting you go in there alone Harry," She turned to him. "You might get hurt,"

"Thats the thing!" He clenched his jaw. "I don't want you to get hurt,"

"So we'll look out for each other then,"

"Maddie please,"

"Stop," she demanded. "We're going,"

"Your so stubborn," He said. 

"I know."

They had walked through two different doors. One of them leading to a room with a knocked out troll, which had already been defeated, so they only had to step over its legs. The other was empty except for a round table, which had seven bottles on it.

As soon as they stepped through, purple fire shot up the door. Next thing they knew, black fore had shot up the only other exit. 

They were trapped. 

"Damn it Snape," Maddie walked over to the table, and picked up the scroll on the table, before she began to read aloud. 

"Danger is before you, while safety is far behind. Only two will help you, find us by using your mind. One of us will get you ahead, the other will bring you back instead. Two of us are only simple wine, where three of us are poison, sitting hidden in line. Choose carefully, for you just might see, that safety might just depend on option B. The third to the left and the second to the right, are twins no doubt, only might be different in sight. Read between the lines, for you might know, that even little details, are the way to go."

She knew what plan B meant, the thing she had never planned on doing. The last resort. This task was specifically meant for her. 

"This is easy," She nodded, setting down the scroll. She knew exactly what to do, this was surprisingly, her era of expertise. 

"Your joking," Harry dropped his jaw. "We are going to **die!** It doesn't tell us which ones are poisonous!"

"Remove these two," Maddie ignored him, setting the third bottle to the left and the second bottle to the right on the other side of the table. "Just wine." She muttered. 

Common sense was something she was good at. Her brain just seemed to click and work sometimes, and right now, was thankfully one of those times. 

"You better not kill us,"

"Back up," she told him. He looked confused, but listened anyways. 

His eyes widened when he saw that Maddie was no longer there, but instead, a small Dragon took her place. It was black with a purple tint, and had Maddies green eyes. He watched its wings flap, as it softly glided over to the table. 

"Maddie?" He asked. 

The dragon looked at him, nodded, and turned back to the potions. He couldn't understand how she was no longer human, and didn't even understand why she started to sniff the potions. He saw a smile grow onto the dragons face, one that belonged to her, as she backed up over clear ground. 

He blinked, and Maddie was back again. In her black jeans and white blouse, with her hair tucked behind her ears, and the same grin on her face. 

"These three are poison," She informed him, knocking three bottles onto the floor, leaving only two left. 

"How did you do that?" He stuttered. 

"Er- Its a rather long story." She met his eyes. "Basically im an Animagus, I can turn into an animal at will. **_But_** , i'm not exactly registered, so I guess you could call it, well- illegal."

"You can turn into a dragon!" 

"Yeah, but you can't tell people, I can get arrested."

"Really? Wow, okay, I won't." He agreed. "How do you know those two were poison?"

"Dragons can smell it," She informed him. "It burns your nostrils,"

"So how do we know which of those two brings us into the next room?"

"Well," she walked back over to the table. "It said to pay attention to detail," she picked up the blue bottle, studying it closely. "Wait, hold on." Something caught her eye. 

"What is it?"

"Give me your glasses," she responded. 

"Excuse me?"

"I forgot mine, and I need to borrow yours,"

Harry had never seen Maddie wear glasses before, but this wasn't exactly a time to argue. So he slowly pulled his glasses off of his face, and handed them to her. He couldn't see properly, everything was a tad blurry, but he did see her put them on her face. 

She only needed glasses for reading, and thats exactly what was on the bottle. Even though Harrys glasses weren't a reading prescription, it was good enough. 

If you looked closely, there was a very tiny words on it. 

**'vers l'avant'  
**

She knew french, it was a second language to her. And 'vers l'avant' meant forwards. This was the right potion. 

"Got it," she handed him back his glasses. "You ready?"

"You sure its right?"

"Don't doubt me now,"

She took a breath, and lifted the bottle to her lips. The liquid was cold, and she drank half of it before handing it to Harry. He finished it off, and followed her into the black fire. He trusted Maddie, and just as she said, it was the right one. 

Thing is they hadn't beat Snape there. 

In fact Snape wasn't even the one in the room. 

It was Quirrell. 


	20. "We'll live forever"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warning: Suicidal acknowledgments

Maddie gasped, clutching tightly onto Harrys wrist. The teacher she had trusted was here before her, not Snape. Quirrell was Maddies favorite teacher. He had always been rather nice to her, offering her tea when he noticed she was stressed, and extras quills when hers happened to break. 

But now he was here,

And he was going to kill them. 

"Ah," Quirell smiled, turning around to face the two terrified kids. "What a lovely surprise!" His tone was soft, and sweet. As if he was actually happy they were here. But not Harry, he wasn't even paying attention to Harry. His eyes were on Maddie. "Hope you got here safe darling."

She tensed at his words, inching closer to the boy that softly shook, looking as if everything was starting to add up. Was this where things were going to end? Of course she had played off, for Harrys sake, that the idea of death didn't bother her much. And it didn't.

At the time. 

But when you come face to face with the person that is going to kill you, things change. Suddenly she didn't want to leave anymore. She didn't want her last words to her father to be through a letter, she didn't want Ron to awaken only to find out the two of them were nothing but cold corpses, and she didn't want people to be sad. 

They would be sad over Harrys death. The boy who lived would be the boy who died. Of course, her life meant nothing to many, but Harrys was more important. 

And she promised Harry they were going to make it out okay. 

She didn't like breaking promises. 

"Come come," He waved her over. "Your safe with me."

Her feet glued to the ground. She was not going over to him. She was not leaving Harrys side. 

"You can trust me," He insured her. "We'll keep you safe. **_He_** will keep you safe."

"It was you," Harry found his voice. Quirrell glared at him, as if he wasn't done talking to the horror stricken girl. "This whole time! It was never Snape!"

"Of course it was me," Quirrell laughed wickedly. "Who would suspect p-p-poor s-stut-tering Q-Qurriell?" He asked, and Maddie could only just know hear how forced the stutter had been. "Snape would, thats who." He added, in a very annoyed tone. "Hard to get things done when he's practically your shadow!"

"Why?" She blurted, finding her confidence. 

"You'll know all in good time," He blinked innocently. "But first, you must figure out how you really are, Ms. Lupin." He tutted on her last name, softly shaking his head. "No that will never do! How about, Mrs- oh you'll find out. But yes, it will suit you rather well." He nodded, feeling the back of his head twist into a pleased smile. Quirrell wasn't aloud it speak his name, so this was good enough.

"What?" She asked.

"You'll meet him soon enough," Quirrell smiled, turning around and walking over to the big mirror he was looking at when they arrived. "That is after I figure out this mirror and kill your friend of course."

Her body went stiff.

"Kill Harry?" She squeaked in a small voice. "Not happening."

"And why is that dearie?" He questioned, looking at the mirror, seeing beyond. 

"Because you-" she took a deep breath, straightening her posture. "You will have to get through me first."

"I'm not here to harm you," Quirrell said. "Only your friend. The only reason you need to be here is to meet him."

"And who is this 'him' may I ask?" 

"Your future husband, of course."

Her jaw dropped, that was the last thing she expected to come out of his mouth. She watched silently as he fiddled in his pocket, before pulling out a silver ring with a green emerald diamond on it. 

"He can't wait to propose," Quirrell explain, excited. "After Potter dies, you will be pulled out of school. Don't have to worry about seeing these mudbloods again. You will then live a happy life with master and have a beautiful wedding. The two of you together, _forever_."

"I will not be marrying this 'guy' of yours and you cannot make me-"

"Shh," He shushed her. "I need to think. Master, do forgive me for this."

Ropes came out, and slowly began to tie up Maddie and Harry. They weren't to tight on her, and she could probably break out of them if she tried. But Harrys were practically suffocating him. 

"Maddie," Harry croaked, "Maddie his master is Voldemort."

"What's Voldemort want to do with me?" She asked, looking at Quirrell. 

"Don't you know," Quirrell responded cooly. "He's been waiting for you. Nobody like you out there, and before you were born. He's been waiting decades for you. Only you, nobody else. He will love you for eternity, and forever more."

"Listen you don't have to do this!" Maddie pleaded. "Theres more to life than, whatever the hell you call your cult! You could have been pure, your soul! Your ruining it! Stop now, and maybe you could be forgiven!"

"You speak from your heart." He nodded, looking into his reflection at many different angles. "Though I do not understand how you don't know yourself yet. You seem to get it, why can't you just label yourself?"

"You're mad!"

"Oh no, I'm perfectly fine."He said. "Although I would be a lot better if you would politely keep it down a little bit, this is all very confusing. Okay, I see myself handing the stone to master, but where could the stone be?"

"Where is he," She asked. "Where is Voldemort?"

"Master is with me wherever I go. He is me. Soon I will be my own, and he will rise full power. Then the two of you can be happy, but for now, I need to find the stone, so you can both live full lives."

"Bring her to the mirror," A dark voice spoke, and to Maddies horror, it seemed to be coming from the back of Quirrells head. Oh that sneaky little twat, using a turban to cover what was really there. "Do not harm her, and free the boy."

"Yes master, I will bring no harm to the girl."

With a snap of his fingers, the ropes disappeared, leaving Maddie and Harry free. She considered making a run for it, grabbing Harry and going. But there was no safe way to do it, they were toast.

She would die before marrying Voldemort. 

"Please do come," He held a hand for her to take, but she didn't budge. "Don't you want me to keep your friend alive, at least a little longer?"

She turned her head to Harry. She couldn't live with herself if she was the cause of his death. Maybe if she distracted Quirrell, he could run and make it out alive. He shook his head no, telling her not to, but she just looked to the floor, and began to walk. 

"Thats it," He put a hand on her shoulder, gently placing her in front of the mirror. "Now tell me, what do you see? Your greatest desire, just say it, and master will make it come true." 

She looked up into the mirror. She saw herself, an older version of herself. Her hair was longer, her body was taller, just like Wood had predicted. Her jaw was sharp, and her eyes were bright. A smile rest on her big lips, a true, genuine smile. Her hair was tucked behind her ears, a few strand falling out, just like it was now. She was in a school uniform. A white blouse, which sleeves were rolled up showing her forearms, and one happened to have a flower tattoo. 

She had her maroon skirt, which was part of the dresscode. Socks going up to her knees, shiny black shoes, and a white headband. There was a bit of face makeup. Some mascara, a bit of eyeliner, and what looked like to be tinted lip balm. This Maddie, the older one, had cool knuckle rings on two fingers. Her freckles show on her face, the ones that she was a bit insecure about, were out in the open. And her glasses too. Her black glasses were on her face, something that only Hermione had seen. 

And finally, there was a soft scar which was in the process of healing starting on her left collar bone and moving down, becoming invisible after getting past the two undone buttons on her shirt. 

Maddies deepest desire was to be happy. 

And the only way she was happy was learning to love herself, a skill she was failing at the moment. 

"Well, what do you see?" He asked. 

"My mom," 

She didn't understand what brought her to lie. There was nothing bad about what she had seen. She liked the Maddie in the mirror. This Maddie was beautiful, was she going to look like that when she got older?

"Can't bring anyone back from the dead!" Harry called. 

"BOY! GET OVER HERE!" Why was he screaming. Harry was only about six feet away, standing on the stairs. He looked over to Maddie, before walking over to them. Maddie backed up, as Quirrell shoved him in front of the mirror. Harry almost tripped, but caught himself. "What do you see?"

Maddie watched Harrys pocket grow heavy, and thats when the plan hit her. Harry, for once, knew what he was doing. 

"Quidditch," he responded quickly, making Maddie want to face palm. Harry was good at a lot of things, but lying wasn't one of them. "Hermione, Ron, Maddie, and I are celebrating our biggest win of the year. We beat Slytherin."

"Do not lie to me boy!"

"Let me speak to him," the voice hissed. "And her," it added, in a lighter tone. 

Now Maddie never really minded the voices. 

But this one,

completely different story. 

She watched in terror as Quirrell began to unravel his turban, letting it fall to the floor. He turned around, and Maddie found herself face to face with Voldemort himself. 

"Hello my love," he eyed her up and down. "You are more beautiful then I had ever imagined."

"Are you happy, my lord?" Quirrel asked.

"Very," he responded. "Now princess, be a good girl and go get the stone out of his pocket. I know you can do it, you are a very strong woman. I've listened to your conversations with my loyal follower, and I can proudly say you are everything I've dreamed you to be. Now all you have to do is this one little thing, and we'll live forever tonight."

"No," she mumbled. 

"What was that darling?"

"I said," she took a shaky breath. "No. I'm not hurting Harry, i'm not marrying you, and i'm not becoming immortal. No."

"I expected more, but even the best of us have rough days." Voldemort smiled. "Servant, get the boy out of the way."

Harry started to slowly back up, as Quirrell turned around, a twisted grin on his face. 

"Gladly,"

It all happened very quickly. She whipped out her wand, and started firing spells at Quirrell. He almost had harry once, and a "Crucio!" had only missed him by an inch. 

But Maddie only just found out how bad Quirrells aim happened to be. 

"Diffindo!" He shouted, pointing his wand at the roof above Harry, in hopes it could collapse onto him. But he tripped over his own feet, and the spell hit Maddie square in the chest. 

Nobody had used 'diffindo' on a human before. It was a slashing spell, meant to break things. And she just found out that skin happened to be one of them. 

She felt a large slit rip open onto her chest, and she could feel the blood starting to come out. It stained her shirt, and Harry looked over to her in a panic. 

She really hated the smell of blood, and it was enough to cause her to faint. 

Was it really fainting? Because blood spilling that quickly is dangerous. 

She could now tell people she had layed in a pool of her own blood.   
  



	21. You better not be dead

Maddie awoke in a different place, she wasn't still in the room. She was away from Voldemort, away from Quirell, but she didn't know where Harry was. Millions of thoughts crossed her mind at once, trying to find an explanation for what really happened. There were easy things to remember, like how they had gotten caught up in the Devils Snare. How Harry was chased by keys, how Ron played a live game of Wizards Chess and ended up bleeding, how she had safely calculated which potions to take, to get them to the place they should have stayed far away from. 

How she had been hit by some spell that caused her chest to slash open, leading to her lying in her own blood.

She had no clue what had really happened to the stone, whether Harry had stopped him, or if Harry was even really alive. He better be, she knew she was, and if she got out and he didn't-

That's a guilt that would haunt her for the rest of her life. 

She recognized where she was, the scents starting to finally make sense in her brain. Medicine and disinfectants, she was in the hospital wing. A small hint of blood mixed in, making it fairly easy to find out her location. She didn't like the hospital wing much, for she didn't exactly like being taken care of. 

'I can take care of myself', she thought, snapping her eyes open. Of course she was right, when had she ever really been wrong when it came down to her senses. Her breathing rough, she put a hand on either side of her torso, pushing down onto the bed until she was able to lift herself up, and moving into a sitting position against the wall, near the back of the cot. 

It shouldn't have been that hard, she shouldn't have been out of breath from that easy exercise. She was weak, she could feel it, and her body was aching. Her eyes moved down to her chest, trying to figure out what harm the charm could have possibly done. 

It did it's job. 

Diffindo was a spell she was yet to learn, but she knew enough to know that it was a spell made for precisely and accurately cutting something. And it did. Her skin. Under the thick, layered wraps of gauze bound tightly upon her rib cage, was a big scar. It looked as if it were tended to, she could see where their was stitches placed and removed, but it still hurt. 

She wished they had put a shirt over the long wraps, with her shoulders bare, it made her a bit uncomfortable. Sure, she was covered, but she couldn't exactly move. She couldn't twist, bend, or anything of that sort. It forced her posture, which didn't matter much because of the mistress, who would become very angry if you were slouched. 

Maddie couldn't see past the blue curtains, and she surely couldn't get up without any help to check just who was in the bed next to her. So instead, she shut her eyes, and tried to listen. Their breathing, whomever it was, was deep and even, but their was another noise. 

The bed was squeaking, it sounded like they were tossing and turning.

"Harry?" she asked in a small whisper. The person didn't answer her, and she knew they were sleeping. It would be rather annoying if she just woke up anybody, but if it was Harry, she needed to know. Needed to know he was okay, that he was alive. "Harry, is that you?"

The noise stopped, and her eyes opened. They had woken up.

"Maddie?" a voice croaked.

It was him. 

It was Harry. 

He was alive.

"Oh thank god," she exhaled, "I thought you died."

"No, i'm good." Harry spoke from behind the cloth. "I thought you died. I mean, you were bleeding. And he was trying to kill me. So much was happening, but I watched you pass out and I didn't know what to do. I think I hit my head."

"I'm okay, a little sore, but okay."

"Shoot I think I broke my glasses," Harry complained, ripping back the curtains to reveal himself. He plopped back down on the bed, picked his glasses off the nightstand, and started messing with them. He was right, they had snapped in half. 

"Hold on," Maddie said, reaching for her wand off of the table, which happened to be full of sweets, like his. She hadn't noticed them at first, but was very happy when she spotted the chocolate bars. Especially the one from Ron that had a small note on it, written in his awful hand writing. 

'Now you can't hurt me'

Pain shot through her body, as she relaxed back in her position, her wand in hand. 

"Oculus Reparo," she muttered, pointing at his glasses. They snapped back together, causing him to smile and set them back on his face. 

"Thanks, I really should learn how to do that."

"Yeah, you really should,"

It wasn't long before the two of them heard a door open, turning their heads to find Dumbledore walking in, a twinkle in his eyes. 

"I was wondering when you two would awaken," he smiled, walking in and taking a seat in the middle of their beds. 

"How long were we out?" Harry asked. 

"Three days," He began, stroking his long beard. "Your friends will be happy to know you're doing well, they've been very worried."

"Especially Miss Johnson," he added, pointing in Maddies direction. "She has visited almost every three hours of daylight."

"Wheres the stone," she blurted. Maddie didn't have time for small talk. 

"Destroyed,"

"But- Nicolas," Harry spoke up. "Won't he die?"

"We've talked it through, and decided it was best for all of us. He has lived a rather long life, but finally, it was time for it to come to an end."

"What happened to Quirrell?" Harry questioned. "I remember him, burning, for some reason."

"A pure soul cannot touch a destroyed one, one infected with Unicorn blood, as that is out only example." Dumbledore sighed. "As your intentions were light, and his were dark, you have won- for now."

"For now," Maddie sighed. "Voldemort, he's coming back, isn't he?"

"I am afraid Miss Lupin that it is doubtful this is the last time we will see him. I'm sure your both well aware how bad he wants you. For you, my dear boy, is out of spiteful revenge. But Ms. Lupin, i'm afraid your in deep."

"Why does he care about me so much."

"I wish I could tell you," he lied. No he didn't. It would throw everything out of proportion. "I would tell you, but I myself don't know why. He has a strange attraction to you, but he will not harm you, either of you, whilst i'm around."

"He told me something," she mentioned. "Said he has been waiting a while and that i'm the only one. Something along the lines of 'hes been waiting for decades'. How can somebody know me before I was born?"

"As I said earlier, I am sorry to tell you that I don't know. I can assure you it was probably utter nonsense from a greedy man, one who has gone crazy."

He lied straight to her face,

With no hesitation.


	22. See you next year

Maddies strength started to slowly build up. She was on a lot of medication to stop the pain (for once Madam Promfrey refused to use magic, which didn't do well in Maddies favor), and it all made her a little dizzy. Harry had refused to leave the hospital wing until she was ready, checking up on her every five minutes. 

"Hey Maddie, how are you feeling?"

"Does it hurt?"

"Are you cold? I could get you a blanket." "Harry it's practically summer." "Oh, right. Well, are you hot?"

"Do you want some water? Or some food? Because I can ask Hagrid to go get you something."

She didn't like him worrying, she was perfectly fine. Her friends don't need to take care of her, she could do it herself. She had not taken the offer of Harrys arm, saying she could get out of bed perfectly fine by herself. She felt bad, she knew he just wanted to be there, and help her, but she couldn't bear the thought of being like that. 

Being weak. 

She was better than that. 

It did piss her off when she was denied a shirt, because now she was going to the feast in her wraps, skirt, and her robes. It was a bit embarrassing, seeing how her scar was a bit visible underneath. 

When the two of them walked in, the room went silent, and all heads snapped their way. News spread quick through Hogwarts, and it was no doubt that they had some idea of what had happened. She walked over to the seat open, right next to Hermione. Harry followed behind, giving dirty looks to anybody who looked as if they were judging, and rested down next to Ron. 

"Maddie!" Hermione squealed, wrapping her arms around the girl. She winced in pain, and Hermione faltered, not wanting to hurt her. "I'm so sorry!" she pulled away quickly. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah, yeah i'm good." Maddie assured her. 

"Three days! I was so worried and-" but she was interrupted. 

"Lupin!" Her head turned, Angelina had sat down right next to her. "Bloody hell! How are you? They wouldn't really let me in, but you were passed out and bleeding and- and-"

"I'm okay Ang," Maddie smiled, nodding convincingly. "I promise."

"Don't ever go all stupid on me again," She demanded. "You gave me a heart attack!"

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to worry you."

"Yeah yeah, it's alright. But i'm not kidding, can't have someone I care about ending up scarred." She pointed to the little bit of white that was noticeable under the tightly shut robes. 

But Maddie was beaming. 

Angelina just said she cared about her. 

"Well don't be so surprised," Johnson shook her head. "You really believe we didn't care."

Maddie just stayed silent. 

"Oh your to diffident for your own good sometimes," Ang sighed. "Course we care about you, you could have just asked us. No need to be all shy about it. Both Katie and I, we already told you that we're practically your big sisters."

"Thank you," Maddie grinned. "Honestly, I needed that."

Angelina opened her arms, and Maddie rested herself in them. Angelina was a bit more delicate than Hermione had been, letting Maddie control the pressure. She let her head softly fall against Angelina's shoulder, not knowing how bad she could use a hug. A soft one, a reassuring one. Not a 'I thought you died' one, a 'of course I care idiot' type of hug. 

They only pulled apart when Dumbledore began to speak, causing confusion to spread upon everyones faces. Slytherin had one the house cup, or so they thought-

"It had come to my attention," Dumbledore began, a soft smile resting on his face. "That a few last minute house points need to be given out."

Nobody spoke. 

"Right, well, lets get right to it. I would like to declare 50 points to Gryffindor, Miss Hermione Granger specifically, for remembering what we have learned so far, allowing her to succeed."

The gryffindor table erupt with applause, and smiles on the Slytherins dropped, before it went silent again. 

"Another 50 points, to Mr. Ronald Weasley, for playing the best game of wizards chess known to man."

"And then, 60 points to Mr. Harry Potter, for using bravery, and friendship, to get past very hard times."

"It makes me very happy to award Miss Lupin 70 points, specifically for knowing her worth, and not ever giving in. For standing up for herself, and for making it out alive."

The very last part could barely be heard over the loud clapping, especially from Angelina, who was very proud. But, they were still 5 points behind Slytherin, due to all those points Fred and George had lost them. 

"And finally," Dumbledore cleared his throat. "I would like to finish off with awarding Mr. Longbottom, yes, Mr. Longbottom 10 points. It takes much courage to stand up to your friends, especially when you know they were in the wrong."

Everyone (except the Slytherins) had stood up, screaming and cheering, as the decorations turned from Green and Silver to Maroon and gold. Neville, who was very pale, began to be buried by hugs. 

They ate quickly, before returning to their dorms. Their stuff was packed, and their trunks were on the bottom of the bed. It wasn't long before the next day, when they were to leave. The train ride went on rather fast, as the four of them happily chatted. Maddie was feeling better, she could move a lot easier. 

And finally, they arrived. 

Of course Maddie wasn't aloud off the train without hugging Katie and Angelina goodbye, but after that, she walked out with Harry, Ron, and Hermione. 

She had met Hermiones parents, and they were very nice. Good looking people, she could see where Hermione had gotten it from. Rons mom was nice, and his little sister was cute. She looked so innocent, the way Maddie had never gotten to be. 

The part she wished she could have skipped, was where she had met Vernon and Dudley. They were both very pudgy- no, that was to nice of a word. They were both very fat ugly people, who had even worse personality's. 

Dudley had began to drool as she said goodbye to Harry.

"See you next year," she grinned. 

"See you then," he returned the smile. 

"Pretty girl." Dudley wowed, staring directly at her. 

"Back off," Harry snarled, before looking over to her and muttering a 'sorry about him'.

She eyed Vernon uneasily as he dragged Harry off, but finally, she had to just accept there was nothing she could do and went off to find her dad. 

He was waiting a bit near where the Malfoys were, making her not even want to go over there. But, oh well, she missed him. 

So dodging the people, she ran through to crowd, throwing herself into his open arms. 

"Dad!" She exclaimed. 

"Well hello there," he laughed, patting her back softly. "How are you, I heard you had a bad accident."

"Ugh, i'll tell you about it at home." Malfoy cringed a bit at how happily she spoke the word 'home', did people actually like going there? "It was awful,"

"I'm sorry,"

"Its okay, safe now."


	23. Harry? At least bother to keep in contact

It had been at least a month of summer, and she already hadn't heard anything from Harry. She was keeping in touch with many people, including Ron, Hermione, Katie, Angelina, and even Dean Thomas, who was being randomly nice to her. She decided she liked Dean, he was a cool friend. Would ship her random drawings asking if she liked them, and when she responded yes, he let her keep them. 

Dean was very kind. He had neat hand writing (which made Maddie like him more, she hated writing to people who had awful print), and answered his owls often. Right now, she was opening a up a letter from him. 

**Dear Lupin,**

**Sorry things took so long, my mum confiscated my owl for a few days. Guess thats what I deserve, shouldn't have blown up the kitchen. Thats a Seamus thing, I think he might be rubbing off on me. Oh jeez, lets hope not. How have you been? Healing well? Last year must have been a bit traumatizing, I shiver at the thought of it. Anyways, heard from Granger that you were a bit upset with things at home, so I drew you something. Keep it, its yours! I was also just bored, and had nothing better to do with my life.**

**\- Dean**

It hadn't even been that long, only about two weeks, which was about normal since they lived so far away. Hermione, always such a snitch. But oh well, Deans words still made her smile. The two hadn't talked much last year, a few times here and there, but she liked how they were getting closer. 

She pulled out the scroll, and drawn on in fine ink was a very detailed picture of her, Angelina, and Katie. He had gotten Angelina's braids just right, along with Katies eyes, and Maddies smile. Wow, it looked just like them. 

She set down the drawing, and picked up her own pen, dipping it in ink. 

**_Dear Thomas,_ **

_**I still can't get over how good you are. Maybe one day you could teach me how to do it. My stuff comes out looking like stick figures, which is why I prefer taking the pictures over drawing them. But merlin, this looks so good. You got it absolutely perfect, everything. Wow. Thank you, honestly. And yeah, i'm doing better. Pretty much done healing.** _

_**Thanks again,** _

_**-Madilyne Lupin** _

She sealed the letter shut, and sent it off with Prongs, before running downstairs, the drawing in hand. 

"Hey dad?" She asked, coming around the corner to the library, where her dad was sitting on the couch, reading a book. 

"What is it now," he sighed, looking up. 

"Do you mind copying this?" She asked, holding it up. "I can't do magic yet, but I want to send it to my friends."

"Fine,"

"Thanks," _Its just the moon, don't take it personal. He doesn't mean to be snappy, he'll apologize later._ "Sorry, I didn't mean to bother you,"

"Just go back upstairs after, alright." She walked over, and he pulled out his wand. "Gemino" he muttered, as the scroll went from one to three. 

"Thanks dad." She smiled. 

"Go now, leave me be." He waved her off. 

"Sorry, i'll go," She turned around quickly, running back to her room. Of course she understood why he was so upset, it was the mood swings, but he didn't need to take it out on her. 

She set the scrolls down, sat at her desk, and began writing again. 

_**Dear Angelina,** _

**_Guess what Dean Thomas just sent me. So you know how he's a really good artist, well he just drew me, you, and Katie. Anyways, I got my dad to duplicate it, so you can have one if you want!_ **

**_\- Maddie_ **

She copied one for Katie, practically word for word, and set it down on the letters to be sent pile. She should have sent them all off with Prongs, but that would be a long journey for him. 

She needed to try something, she knew it wasn't worth it, but a part of her hopes he would answer. 

_**Harry James Potter,** _

**_yeah, thats right, I learned your middle name! Why haven't you been answering me? Are you okay? Ron and Hermione haven't heard from you either, Harry, mate, your freaking me out. And wasting my parchment, you better answer my letters._ **

**_Hurry up Potter,_ **

**_\- your best friend who is losing her patience. Also Maddie if you couldn't tell._ **

He better be okay. She didn't like the sight of those muggles, but they better not be hurting him. 

Especially his creepy cousin. 


	24. Florish and Blotts

_Dear Maddie,_

_I'm so sorry, truly, don't be mad. I didn't get your letters, or Ron's, or Hermione's. Its a rather long story, and I know how impatient you are, so i'm going to sum it up for you!_

_So basically what happened was Vernon (my uncle) was having guests over. I was to stay in my room, making no noise and pretending I don't exist, as one should. So when I went up to the room, there was a thing sitting on my bed. Told me his name was Dobby, and he was a house elf. Asked him to sit down, and he started, dunno, abusing himself. Whacking his head with a lamp, slamming it down on a desk. Rather sad if you ask me._

_Once I finally calmed him down, he told me that I couldn't go back to Hogwarts. And obviously I said " **I'm really sorry, but I have to go. Hogwarts is my home.** " Because, it is. Then he told me no. So I told him i'm going, no matter what he says. Then he pulled the " **Even if your friends don't write you?** " card. _

_Turns out he had all my mail._

_So I tried to grab it, but he refused, and they spilled all over my floor. Then he apologized, used magic to levitate a cake, and dropped it on the guest's head. After that he disappeared, and my uncle thought it was me. Also, the letter that came in saying something about how there was detected magic at my house didn't help at all._

_Long story short, ended up with bars on my windows, Ron bailed me out in his dads flying car, and now i'm at his place. I'm safe though, so don't worry. See you soon!_

_-Harry_

What the bloody hell did he mean a house elf showed up! To his house! Even she didn't have a house elf, and one at a muggles house, wow. Just....wow. That was a lot of information he said way to cooly. 'as one should' NO! Nobody should have to go in their room and pretend they don't exist!

Maddie figured maybe this was the cause of always wearing glasses, they start to squeeze your brain? Good thing she rarely wore hers, she didn't wanna go crazy like he was. 

~~~~~~~~~~~

Today was the day she was meeting Hermione at Diagon Alley to go get school supplies. Her dad had only stayed long enough to shake Hermiones hand along with her parents, before dissaperating back home. She was told she could spend the day with her friends, and that he trusted her. 

"Woah, Lockhart books!" Hermione fan-girled, staring at the scroll in her hand happily. "I've always wanted some of those! I wonder if we can get them signed!"

"Maybe," Maddie shrugged, peering at her own paper. "Wow all seven of them, you reckon he's the new professor?"

"I hope so!" Hermione squealed. 

"Lets see," Maddie turned her eyes back over, and started to read. "The standard book of spells, looks like thats the only one thats not by him. Right, as I was saying. Break a banshee by Gileroy Lockhart, Gaddling with gouls by Gilderoy Lockhart, Holiday with Hags, 43 Travel trolls, Voyages with Vampires, Year with the Yeti, and-" she paused. "Wandering with Werewolves."

"Sounds about right," Hermione nodded, rolling up her sheet of paper. "well, lets get going."

"Wait," Maddie stopped walking, narrowing her eyes to get a better look. "Is that- Harry?"

"Merlin it is!" Hermione jumped. "Come on, he looks lost."

"Isn't he always." Maddie muttered, as the two of them jogged over to him. 

"Maddie?" Harry asked, clutching his broken glasses to his face. 

"And, you broke your glasses, again." Maddie rolled her eyes. She wasn't able to fix them, couldn't use her wand yet. 

"Hello Hagrid," Hermione grinned. 

"Ello ther 'Mione." He returned the smile. 

"You coming to Gringotts?" Maddie asked. "We have to stop there, we could go together if you want to tag along."

"Yeah, yeah sure." Harry nodded. "Right after I find the Weasleys."

"Don' think yer have to wait long fer that." Hagrid pointed to the group of gingers running their way. 

"Harry!" Ron panted, putting his hands on his knees. "Where were you! Do you realize how much you just made me run!"

"Ron are you- you okay?" Maddie asked. 

"Yeah, yeah, just-" Ron took deep breaths. "Just give me a second."

"Er- right."

"Woah," Ginny's eyes went wide as she stared at Maddie. "You're the girl who I met from the station! At the end of last year, right? With the cool scar on her chest!"

"Hm?" Maddie asked, turning her head from the boy who couldn't breathe to his little sister. "Oh yeah," she smiled. "Thats me, you're Ron's little sister, right?"

"Y-Yeah, my names Ginny!" She stammered. 

"Thats a very pretty name." Maddie complimented. "My names Madilyne, but you can call me Maddie."

"Oh yeah, yeah I remember." She shook her head. "Your em- your really pretty." The small girl blushed scarlet. 

"Your really pretty too, and thank you." Maddie told her, turning back to her friends. She liked Ginny, seemed sweet enough. 

"Does Ginny Winny have a crush?" George asked in a sing song voice. 

"Leave me alone."

"Aww Gin Gin," He teased. "Fawwin for somewon older than you?"

"Go away." She spat. 

"Where did you end up?" Mrs. Weasley asked, worried. 

"Knockturn Alley." Harry frowned. 

"Wicked." Fred grinned, ear to ear. 

"Fredrick!" She softly slapped him on the arm. "Stop laughing! Harry, dear, are you alright?"

"Yes, i'm okay. Thank you for asking."

"Of course, of course. Maddie! Ah! Didn't you say you and Hermione were off to gringotts?"

"Yeah we were,"

"Great! Do you mind if Harry and Ron join you? We've got to take Ginny to find her a wand."

"Of course not Mrs. Weasley! We'll be back soon."

"Please dear, call me Molly."

"Right, Molly." Maddie nodded. "Do you want to meet back up to get books?"

"Yes, if thats alright."

"Bye mum!" Ron shouted over his shoulder, dragging his friends away. "She's been a bloody nightmare all day." He muttered.

"Sorry to hear that," Hermione shrugged, waving her parents goodbye. They were now talking to Mr. Weasley, who looked very happy. 

Arriving to Gringotts, the kids presented their keys, before being led underground by a goblin. The marble hallway disappearing into a dark one, only lit up by a lantern. Her hair blowing from the impact as they rode in the cart, arriving stop by stop at each of their vaults. Ron's was rather empty, which made his ears flush scarlet. Hermiones was full of mostly muggle money, which she had to exchange at the front desk for Wizard coins. Harrys was loaded, stacks and stacks of coins. 

Finally, they arrived to Maddies vault. In here was her full inheritance from her mother. She had already gotten it, due to her passing. And this was only half she had, the other was gifted to her father. Once it was his time to go, she would also receive all of his money. 

The goblin turned the key, and the many locks began to turn. Her vault was heavily guarded, for there was much inside. More than Harrys. Although that is what she gets for being a descendant to a royal ruler. Her great grandmother. The treasures found their way down to her, and now, they were hers until she gave them to her daughter. 

Maddie lead the kids into the room, and all three of their jaws dropped as they looked around. It was a fine white marble (better than the one in the main rooms) with high ceilings, with splashes of beige appearing along the roof. 

"Woah," Ron stretched out his word, taking a full look around. "You're rich."

"Er- yeah, I guess." She scratched the back of her neck. 

"Richer than Malfoy," Ron gasped, looking at the piles of money. "He isn't gonna like this one."

"Who gives a damn what he thinks," Harry added. "Besides, don't remind me that he exists. Already have to go back to school with him."

"Yeah, me too."

"Well obviously." Hermione said, walking over to Maddie, who was putting some coins in a bag. "They're idiots."

"Yup."

After Maddie had gotten Ron to stop obsessing over the tiaras and the jewels, along with all the other treasures like swords and armor, (and even some muggle money, which was from her dad) they were finally on their way to the bookshop.

"Do you think we can get his autobiography, 'Magical Me'?" Hermione asked, a beaming grin on her face. "I sure hope so," Maddie figured Hermione had a little crush on Lockhart, which she didn't really understand. Lockhart was rather ugly, in her mind. She didn't really go for Blondes. Of course not all blondes were unattractive, of course blonde women were rather pretty. Just pretty though, nothing more."What if he's signing autographs!" Her cheeks were starting to redden, and she started talking faster. "And I can have him write it out 'To Hermione Granger'!" She squealed.

"Bloody hell Hermione isn't he like 30?" Ron crinkled his nose, looking at his feet as he walked.

"Shut up Ron." Hermione flushed, embarrassed.

"Anyways," Maddie said, changing the subject. "Mind elaborating a bit on your letter Harry?"

"What about it."

"Dunno, maybe the fact that a whole arse House elf showed up to a muggle home!"

"Oh, right," He nodded, a bit unfazed. "Well he said he was trying to warn me, as I told you. He doesn't want me to go back to Hogwarts, which was weird, because i've never seen him before in my life, so I don't know why he cares so much. "

"Yeah, that is rather weird."

"A bit. Uncle wasn't happy, thought it was me. Bars on your windows suck, feels like your trapped. I wasn't aloud to leave my room! Which wasn't to unusual but Dudley was being rather quiet, I think I scared him, so things were a bit silent for a while."

Maddie didn't like how he used the word silent. She knew it wasn't silent in his room. Does he wanna see silence? He wouldn't last ten minutes where she was from.

"Right,"

"So, back to Dobby. He had a whole bunch of bruises, and he just kinda kept beating himself up. All I did was ask him to sit, and the next thing I knew he was hitting himself with a lamp! Then he accidentally let slip that he was stopping my mail, and your name did come up, he kept calling you these weird names, as if he were worshiping you. Oh! And then-"

"An elf was worshiping her?" Hermione asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Yeah, it was strange." Harry nodded. "Kept muttering to himself how he 'Can't allow his savior to get hurt'."

"How do you know it was her?" Ron piped in.

"Oh, I asked him." Harry said. "He was rather happy to be able to say whom his 'protector' is."

"First the centaur and now this," Maddie murmured, a bit annoyed. "This is stupid, is it some kinda big inside joke i'm missing out on?"

"Centaurs," Hermione repeated, deep in thought. "And house elves, magical creatures." She spoke to herself.

"What?"

"Nothing," She said. "Nothing, sorry, just got side tracked."

"Er- okay."

They arrived at the ice cream shop, a quick pit stop they were making before going back for supplies. Inside was blue walls, with many lights and awards all on the walls. Red booths, with checkered floors. The cool smells filled there noses, as smiles grew on their faces.

"My treat," Maddie grinned as they walked in. "Get what you want,"

"Yes!" Ron bounced. "Thank you!"

"Are you sure?" Harry asked. "Cause I can pay, it's really not that big of a deal-"

"Just go order," She rolled her eyes, waving him off.

Hermione got a Strawberry ice-cream, Harry got Vanilla, Ron got chocolate, and Maddie got a mint chocolate chip. ("Why would you order something thats practically toothpaste?" "Bugger off Harry, it doesn't taste like toothpaste." "Whatever helps you sleep at night.") They quickly slurped down their cones, before wandering down the alley.

In the hour they had, they successfully went to Gringotts, got ice cream, bought some quills and ink, along with some parchment. Maddie had dragged them off to a book store, one full of fiction over school books. Hermione was rather happy about this, and Maddie had bought two hard cover love novels. This should be enough to get her through until Christmas, if she didn't finish them as soon as she got home. Ron was a bit annoyed at first, but once he got rather comfortable in a green bean bag, he stopped complaining.

Finally, once their free time was up, they headed to Florish and Blotts. There was a big group of people at the entrance, surrounding a sing that read.

GILDEROY LOCKHART

Signing copies of 'Magical Me'

12:30 p.m. - 5:30 p.m.

"Maddie!" Hermione shrieked, bouncing up and down, pointing to the sign. "Look!"

But before Maddie could go to answer, Hermione was dragging her through the crowd. Harry and Ron struggled to keep up, but finally, they had gotten in line behind Mr. and Mrs. Weasley, along with Mr. and Mrs. Granger.

"Ah, there you are! Perfect timing!" Molly noted, satisfactory. "He should be coming out any second now..."

And he did. Lockhart slipped into his chair, flashing a big smile. His teeth were pearly white, his eyes blue, and his hair gold.

"All this for him?" Ron asked, looking over to Hermione, who was batting her long eyelashes. Lockharts eyes drifted towards their direction, he had heard them. But when he saw Harry, his eyes widened happily.

"Harry Potter," He said. The room went silent. "Harry Potter," He repeated, nodding to himself. "Yes, you, come here, this will make the front page." He grabbed Harry by the arm, dragging him away from Maddie, and over to him.

"Smile," He informed, as the people began to take pictures.

"I think for once she wishes she were Harry." Ron whispered to her, as she tried to contain her laugh.

The flashes blinded her a bit, even though they weren't going into her direction. She could see Harrys face turning red, as he forced a smile. The noise was loud through the crowd. She could fairly tell he was covering his ears and not scratching the back of his neck as he was pretending to. Oh Harry, you are way to easy to read for your own good.

Both she and Harry had blanked on Lockharts speech, but in the end, he was presented with a free set of his books. Walking away, Harry put them in Ginnys cauldron, saying that he would but his own. Maddie walked over to them, and Ginny turned more colorful than Harry. Her cheeks went as dark as her hair.

"You ready?" She asked him.

"Yeah, lets go." He nodded.

"Famous Harry Potter," They heard a voice spit. Turning around, they found it to be Draco Malfoy. Great, just who they needed to see. Awesome. "Have you ever made it into a bookshop without getting your picture in the paper?" He sneered. "This normal for you?"

"Leave him alone." Maddie snarled.

"Oh look Potter," He taunted. "You got yourself a girlfriend!"

Harry and Maddie exchanged and awkward look, before shuffling a foot away from each other.

"Don't reckon it'll work out." Malfoy shrugged. "You're to narcissistic for him Lupin, and Potter, way to emotional. I'll give it a day, see how that works out."

"We're just friends." Maddie spoke through her teeth.

"Mhm, good." He nodded. "You would tear each other to shreds, not that i'm complaining if you hurt him."

"Piss off." Harry muttered.

"Besides Lupin, you're far to good for him."

Maddie cringed.

"Once again," She spoke innocently. "Choke."

"I would say you first, but that would be rude. And i've decided i'm going to be nicer to you now, since my offer still stands-"

"Oh, it's you." Ron fake gagged, dropping his books into his cauldron, as Hermione scurried to Maddies side, eager to show Lockharts signature. "Thought I heard something irksome."

"You mean yourself." Malfoy retorted.

"Now now," A hand was on his shoulder. Maddies eyes moved upwards, and it was a grown man. He had long bleached hair, and had Draco's same snarl. "Play nice Draco,"

"But father-"

"Sh, this must be, Miss Lupin." He examined her. "I've heard all about you,"

Now Malfoy was the one tinting red.

"Ah yes, looks like you got first hand books!" His eyes traveled down to the stack of books in her hands. "Although some of those are a bit pathetic, what a pity, I expected more- from what i've heard." She knew what he was talking about, he was talking about the books she had previously bought, before they came here.

"And then theirs Miss Weasley," He turned his gaze over to Ginny. "Lets see, these are first hand, but purchased by you? I think not." He slowly walked over to her, picking up a very beat up copy of 'Beginners Transfiguration'.

"Lets go father," Malfoy spoke. "Can't stand the smell of the blood traitors."

"Yes, good idea Draco." He dropped the book back in, but it sounded heavier than before. "Come on then, on we go."

The five of them watched as the two boys exited, an unpleasant look on Mr. Malfoys face, and an embarrassed one on Dracos.

It wasn't long before the day came to an end. She had hugged Hermione goodbye, said her goodbyes to Ron and Harry, before her dad had come back. She grabbed onto his arm, as he dissaparated, bringing them back home. 


	25. Honestly, not surprised

Summer came quickly to an end, which was a bit sad. Angelina and Katie loved the pictures, and Maddie had mailed Dean 5 sickles. Which he refused to take at first, but she insisted, so he did. She was excited to go back to school, but, she was also a bit scared. She knew Quirrell was gone, but what did that mean Voldemort was?

Staring in front of her mirror, around six in the morning. She felt rather uncomfortable in her own skin, and she didn't know quite why. Maybe it was the new scar, or maybe she just longed for change. 

She began to slowly brush out her hair, watching how it glided through the smooth strands. Maddie had just gotten out of the shower, maybe she could use this as a time?

She set the brush down slowly, before picking up something else. 

'Dads gonna kill me, what am I doing. I mean, I only live once though. Oh to hell with it.'

And as she began to snip, letting the hair fall onto the ground, she knew there was no turning back now. Maddie spent the next half hour making sure things were perfectly even. And they were. Maybe being a perfectionist didn't completely suck, could've been worse. 

Her caramel hair that had gone down to her back, now only rested to her shoulders. Setting the scissors down, she softly flipped her head, letting her hair fall into its natural place. This was probably one of the best things shes done in a while. 

Lets just hope everyone else agreed. 

Within her extra time, she had sweeped up all the hair on the floor, gotten dressed, and carefully made her way down the stairs. 

Her dad was sitting on the couch reading over a book of Runes, when she arrived. 

"Good morning," She took a deep breath, entering the room. 

"Good morning Maddie- woah." He turned his head, but his eyes widened when he saw her hair. "Did you do this?" He asked, pointing to it. 

"Yeah, do you not like it? I thought it looked good but-"

"No, no, it looks great!" He assured her. "Just, different. I always pictured you with long hair, but-"

"But what?"

"Come here." He said, shutting the book. She followed him into his office, which was a warm place. The furniture dark with the big windows, she had been in here before. Watching as he walked over to his desk, she saw him pull out a scrap book. 

"Here," he said, handing it to her. "You should have this."

The cover was a soft green, and the pages were thin. There was a small slot for a picture on the front, and there was one in. It was somebody who looked father familiar, a bit like the girl in the mirror. Only her hair was darker, yet it was the same length Maddies was now, and she didn't have any tattoos. 

"Is this," she began, staring at the woman in the picture. 

"Your mother? Yes, thats her."

The girl looked to be a bit older than mirror Maddie had been, maybe about 18? She had her hair tied back, and there was an arm around her waist. She followed that arm, and it belonged to a man. Teenage Remus Lupin. She could recognize him. He had a huge smile on his small lips, with his messy hair pushed out of his eyes. 

The picture moved, and Maddie watched as Remus kissed the girls hair, who blushed like a tomato. 

"Can I keep this?" She begged him. 

"Of course, think its about time." He nodded. "But go pack it away, we've got to leave soon."

She just nodded, before running out of the room, and safely placing it in her trunk. She put it in the secret compartment on the very bottom, making sure no harm would come to it. Right next to the tapes. 

It wasn't long before it was time to go. Maddie would never get used to Apparation, it always made her stomach turn. The two of them ran into the wall with no problem, before reaching the station. Maddie didn't have much of a problem leaving her dad now, not like she did the first time. 

After her dad had left and her bags were handed to the collector, she entered the train. It was full of happy people who were finally seeing there friends again. But of course, the first person she came face to face with wasn't her friend. 

"Watch where your goin-" He muttered, even though he had run into HER. But when he realized who it was, he quickly stopped. "Lupin!"

"Malfoy," She groaned. 

"You cut your hair!"

"Glad to know your eyes work,"

"Yours don't- right...sorry." He apologized, reminding himself of how he was trying to be nicer to her. "It looks good."

"I know," She didn't need Malfoy, of all people, opinion on her. 

"Can't find your friend? You can always sit with me-"

"MADDIE!" Hermione called from across the hall.

"Gotta go," Maddie walked past him. 

"Come on Lupin! Don't act like i'm not good to you!" She heard him from behind, but chose to ignore it as she slipped into Hermiones compartment. 

"Oh my Godrick! Your hair!" Hermione grinned. 

"Do you like it?" Maddie would much rather Hermione's take on it, rather than his. 

"I love it!"

They arrived to Hogwarts in no time, although, they hadn't caught one glimpse oh Harry or Ron. 

"Do you think they're mad at us?" Maddie asked. "Did we do something?"

"Don't overthink," Hermione shrugged. "I'm sure they just wanted to sit somewhere else."

But when they got off, things were strange. She hadn't seen them the entire feast, or the sorting, and by the time they got back to the common room, things were utterly confusing. Percy was there to show first years their dorms, but when Maddie and Hermione went to go upstairs, they were blocked by a big group of girls. 

"You two get to pick," Percy explained. "Whoever you want to dorm with,"

"Why do we have to pick?" Maddie complained. It had been a long day. 

"They are being nice and letting you choose, so do it."

"Fine," Maddie rolled her eyes, turning to Hermione. "Which one do you want."

"You do it," Hermione said. "I don't want to."

"Whatever," She sighed, turning her gaze back to the crowd. Their were about fifteen of them, and most looked like annoying brats. Maddie wasn't a fan of children, even as a child herself. "We'll take Weasley." She pointed to Ginny, who blushed on the spot. 

"Good, take care of her," Percy said, pushing her to the front. 

"We're not baby sitters," Hermione told him. 

"Take her to the dorm,"Maddie said. "Get her settled in, I need to find out where knucklehead one and two are."

"Okay," Hermione moaned, letting out an annoyed breath. Both of them were fairly anxious, their had been many rumors about the two boys arriving in a 'flying car', only to crash into the Whomping Willow.

She sat down in the empty common room, waiting for the return. But, got up and opened the painting once she heard banging mixed with the "Open up!" from Ron.

"Did you really forget the password?" She raised an eyebrow. Ron rolled his eyes and flipped her off, where Harry dropped his jaw. 

Short hair Maddie, Short hair Maddie. 

"Get inside," She grabbed him by the arm, pulling him in, and shutting the portrait behind them. "Now tell me, what the hell happened."

So they did. Well, Ron did. Harry just stood there. He told her all about how the barrier had closed, and how they had no other option. How Harry had almost fallen out, and how Ron had broken his wand. 

"Honestly, not surprised." Maddie shook her head. 

"And why is that?" Ron asked, crossing his arms annoyed. 

"You two, especially you Harry, tend to get yourselves into the weirdest situations."

"You're one to talk."

"Go to bed, I have to go get your sister settled in."


	26. Howler

The next day was interesting. You would think the dark rain would be peaceful to Maddie, and it was-

At first. 

She sat at the table in the morning, drinking a strawberry smoothie for breakfast. She wasn't really feeling food at the moment. In one hand was her drink, and the other was her book. The one she had bought about a month ago. A lovely story about a dorkie boy and a worshiped girl, and how the two fell in love. She was only on chapter seven, but she enjoyed it nonetheless. 

That was, until the mail came in. Prongs had nothing for her, he was out flying somewhere. But there was an owl that dropped something in front of them. 

And Ron seemed to recognize it 

"No!" Ron gasped, looking at the red letter in front of him. Maddie looked up, annoyed she had ruined her peace, but her eyes grew wide. He had a howler. 

"I suggest you open that," Maddie told him, taking a sip out of her straw. 

"Don't boss me, I know." He snapped, looking at the paper terrified. 

"What is it?" Harry asked, confused. 

"Ron's got a howler!" Seamus announced from the other end of the table, earning a glare from the red cheeked boy. 

"Shut up Seamus," He muttered, looking down on it. Taking a deep breath, he opened it. The letter shot out of his hands, hovering above the table, beginning to shout. 

"RONALD WEASLEY!" The chatter died out, everyone was listening now. "HOW DARE YOU STEAL THAT CAR! I AM ABSOLUTELY DISGUSTED! YOU'RE LUCKY YOU WEREN'T EXPELLED! JUST YOU WAIT UNTIL I GET MY HANDS ON YOU! IF YOU BRING AS MUCH AS A TOE OUT OF LINE I'M BRINGING YOU STRAIGHT HOME!"

The letter spit at the boy, who was sinking into his chair, before ripping itself up. 

Maddie looked over to Harry, who was pressing his ears shut so hard they were turning pale white compared to his normal color. Noise. Something she found comfort in (sometimes) was one of Harrys weaknesses. 

But she couldn't do anything, she could only wait for his ear drums to stop ringing. 

And things only escalated from there.

They had herbology next, which wasn't one of Maddies best subjects. But, it was still better than potions. She was good at potions, and she would like it if her teacher wasn't such a prick. 

She also didn't like having to wear earmuffs. Who does? They're itchy, and made her ears hurt. But, it was better than hearing screeching, so it would have to do. 

Hermione was answering a question on Mandrakes at the moment, but Maddie tuned out a bit. Who cared, honestly. Plants were cool, but not screaming ones. 

"Miss Lupin," The teacher called on her, causing her eyes to snap over from the window to her. "Could you tell me why we're wearing earmuffs?"

Maddie knew the answer, it was something Hermione had read last year in the dorms. And Hermione likes to read aloud, if you'll listen. 

"The mandrakes cry is fatal to anyone who hears it," She answered. 

"Correct, ten points to Gryffindor." The professor nodded. 

Maddie already knew what to do. And for anything, she just couldn't pay attention. It wasn't working. She was running on no motivation, practically no sleep, and the thought of class. But, the earmuffs blocked out practically all sound. You could barely even hear Professor Sprout. 

Sound, there wasn't much at all. 

So instead, she tried to distract herself. Counting to ten in her mind, seeing how long she could hold her breath, and even tracing the outline of the plant with her eyes. It helped, a bit. But she could hear the teacher declare to start, which put her back on track. 

She tugged at the plant, and it came out quickly. It had muddy roots, and looked like an ugly baby who grew out of the earth. Her daily reminder on how babys suck. He had mottled skin, and was obviously screaming with all his might. 

"Oh shut up," She spoke, even though nobody could hear her, as she repotted it into a bigger pot. The thing stopped screaming, as she piled dirt onto it. It then looked like a normal plant. She had succeeded. 

Man, she needed an asprin. Maddie made a mental note to run to the hosptial wing once lessons were over. 

Once they were finally on their break, a small twenty minute break, a blonde year boy came up to them. He looked to be in his first year, and was clutching a camera. 

"Are you Harry Potter?" He asked Harry. 

"Yeah," He responded. "Who are you?"

"I'm Colin Creevey" The boy said eagerly. "I'm a gryffindor too! Do you think I can get a picture? I wan't to prove that I met you, or nobody will believe me! I've heard all about how you survived you-know-who! And a boy in the dorms said the pictures here move! Isn't it awesome!" Colin was very happy. "It's so cool here! I never knew this stuff existed but then I got my letter! Dad couldn't believe it either, and he wanted me to send him pictures. So, do you think I can get one with you? And then maybe you could sign it-"

"Sign it," A voice repeated. Both Maddie and Harry whipped their heads around, even though they knew who it was. Draco Malfoy. There wasn't any other annoying git it could be anyways, his voice was sadly easy to recognize. "Your giving out signed autographs now?"

"Piss off Malfoy," Maddie rolled her eyes.

"Feisty," Malfoy tilted his head. "That looks nice on you."

"Stay away from him," Maddie advised the boy. "He'll ruin your life."

Colin nodded.

"Whatever," Draco sneered, turning around.

"Another time then," Colin smiled, before scurrying off.

"I hate people," Maddie groaned.

"You hate a lot of things, don't you?"

"Funny,"


	27. Gilderoy Lockhart

Their next class was D.A.D.A.

Maddie didn't really like this class much anymore, not with the past trauma of their former teacher. Sitting in the classroom he sat in, it made her uneasy.

"Now, you've all got thirty minutes to take the quiz," Lockhart said, reaching Maddie and Hermiones table, setting down the scrolls. "Ready, set, start!"

Maddie flipped it over, and began to read over the questions.

Well, he was obviously in love with himself.

**1\. What is Gilderoy Lockhart's favorite color?**

**2\. What is Gilderoy Lockhart's ideal partner?**

**3\. When is Gilderoy Lockhart's birthday?  
**

There were many more, and she looked over to see Hermione happily scribbling down the correct answers. She contemplated cheating, but Hermione would get mad, and it wasn't worth it.

Half an hour later, he collected the papers. Maddie had written down very random answers, small guesses.

**45\. What is Gilderoy Lockhart's favorite food?:  
** _Sushi_

She had a deep feeling that was incorrect, but honestly, she couldn't care less. She didn't have time to obsess over a 'hot' teacher like Hermione did, she had better things to do.

"You will get these back later," Professor Lockhart grinned, setting them down on his desk. 

"Woah," Hermione blushed, staring at his smile. "He's got nice teeth, don't you think?" 

"No," She rolled her eyes, slumping into her hand, propping her face up. Her head was still pounding, and her hair fell from behind her ears. She had a nightmare last night, they were becoming more frequent now. They came over the summer, something she had told nobody about. 

Not a single soul. 

That was her new favorite word. She didn't quite know why. Maybe it was because it rang in her head to block out the silence sometimes, or maybe she liked just how deep and powerful it made a person. Everybody has a soul. And your soul defines you. 

If someone had a bad soul, they would be a bad person. But, if someone had a good soul, they would be a good person. Simple as that. 

Anybody could be a good person. It was something she had learned. Years she grew up hating her father, even though she had never met him. And she hated herself. Hated herself for killing her mom, for making her dad not want her. Hated her father for not giving her a chance. 

Until she found out it wasn't that big at all. Maybe instead of her father not liking her, he did it for her well being. It wasn't safe to raise a newborn all by yourself as a werewolf, she knew that. She could have been harmed- killed by him once a month. And children grow to be curious. Curious isn't good. Curious gets you hurt. 

Her dad was good. He had always been, and always will be good. Nothing like what she had thought. 

Yet, anybody could be a bad person. Anybody can be the villain, a 'sinner', a tyrant. It all just depends on who's telling the story. In Maddies eyes, she was bad. Despite everything. 

She was bad. 

She was crazy. 

And nobody even knew. 

"Now," Lockhart snapped her back into reality. Out of her thoughts. Her deep- terrible thoughts. "It is my job to teach you how to defend yourself among the most gruesome creatures known to man kind. Now, I beg of you not to scream, it might provoke them."

He lifted off the silk that covered the cage on his desk, and Maddie peered at it. Inside were blue fairy like creatures. Loads of their eyes were on her, and she could see huge smiles on their cute faces. 

"Cornish Pixies," She said, raising an annoyed eyebrow. "You're joking...right?"

"I can assure you this is no joke Miss Lupin," Lockhart said dramatically, shaking his head. "They are very dangerous, but don't fret! I'm here."

"My apologies professor, but I can assure _you_ that nobody here is scared of fairies."

"Pixies," He corrected. "Well then, lets see how you do when their out of the cage." He winked, causing Hermione to almost faint on the spot. He picked at the lock, and as soon as it snapped open, the pixies were out of the cage. 

Five of them rushed her way, while the others spread off to start causing mischief. She was prepared to swat them, but they didn't cause her any harm. One of them moved their way to hover in front of her, squeaking happily, and holding a white lily in its hand. 

Maddie could barely make out its words, she didn't speak pixie. But, she heard enough to understand some of it. 

**'For you, Madam'**

It held out a small arm, and she smiled, before taking it. These were cute, she liked them. Maddie felt parts of her hair being lifted, and she went to go bring her hands up, but stopped when she heard the voice. 

"It's alright, they're just braiding it."

So she let them. While those two worked on her hair, another was busy collecting flowers, while one organized her books. And finally, one was laying on the desk with its chin on its hands, moving its feet back and forwards watching her in awe. 

By the time the two were done, she had two neat braids with small flowers (thanks to the collector pixie) that rested on the rest of her soft hair. 

"I SWEAR THEY ALWAYS LIKE HER!" Ron shouted angrily, pointing a finger in his direction as he swatted the pixies with a book.

"What can I say, I have a charm." She shrugged. Normally, it was creepy. But these ones couldn't really speak, and mostly just chirped happily. She didn't mind them favoriting her as long as she wasn't getting called 'my lord.' 

"Petrificus Totalus!" Hermione shrieked, pointing her wand in the direction of the creatures. They all began to move in slow motion, even the ones flying around Maddies desk. 

"Why is it always me?" Neville asked. Maddie moved her head up to see where the noise was coming from. He was being held onto the chandelier by his robes. 


	28. Another reason to hate Malfoy

It had been about a week since the who pixie incident. Maddie decided she didn't like Lockhart. He acted like a big baby and didn't even do his job correctly. All week she had tried to avoid him and his "Tell Harry I said hi"'s, they were getting rather annoying. She wasn't harry, and she will never be Harry. Harry Harry Harry. His name was starting to throb in her head. Harry and her were two different people, not at all alike. 

Why was she getting asked to say hi for him? He can do it himself.

Oliver wanted them up early this morning, as soon as you were able to see outside. Maddie had barely slept last night, per usual, yet she still had to get out of bed at five in the morning. God how Wood annoyed her sometimes. Let a woman sleep, would you?

She quickly changed into her uniform and grabbed her broom, before starting out the door. 

"Where are you going?" She heard a voice squeak. She turned her head to see Ginny Weasley sitting up in bed and rubbing her eyes, a yawn escaping her lips. " 's way to early, and a weekend."

"I have practice," Maddie said simply, and Ginnys eyes drifted down to her broom. 

"Oh, good luck."

"Thanks Weasley,"

She opened the door, letting it shut softly behind her. She felt a bit bad for waking Ginny, but oh well. She could go back to sleep, not that hard. Ginny had been interesting to have in the dorm. Maddie had gotten so used to it just being her and Hermione, where it was weird now that there was someone else. The extra bed had been taken, and Ginnys stuff was moved in. 

She didn't really _mind_ having Ginny in there, but-

Sometimes Ginny was a tad annoying. She asked a lot of questions, especially late at night. Which Maddie was awake for, but still. Late at night was when she reads, and there were a few times she had to move down to the common room just to get some peace and quiet.

"Hey Lupin, whats your favorite color?"

"Purple,"

"Hey Lupin, do you fancy anyone?"

"No,"

"Hey Lupin-"

"Get some rest Weasley, goodnight."

She stumbled into the locker room, seeing Angelina at her locker and Katie asleep on the couch, clutching her broom. 

"Good morning," She said, walking over to katie. 

"Morning," Angelina responded sleepily. 

"Katie," Maddie shook her softly. "Katie get up,"

"Hm? Oh!" She awoke with a jolt, her eyes going wide. "Crap! Sorry!"

"It's okay," Ang shrugged, turning around, slamming her locker shut behind her. Maddie jumped a bit at the sound. It was to early for this. "Come on, I don't want to have to hear Wood nag because we're 'late'."

"Could we even be any earlier," Maddie complained, throwing her head back. 

Once they arrived, Wood taught them many different plays. There were in total five different boards, and each one took about twenty minutes. Maddie had dozed off and Angelina's shoulder a few times, and she had to keep shaking her awake. 

"Any questions?" Wood asked, finishing up. 

"Yeah I got one," Angelina said, as Maddie snapped her head up, waking up for the third time. "Why couldn't you have done this all yesterday? When we were, I dunno, AWAKE!"

He just rolled his eyes. 

"You done yet?" Ron asked, joining the big group who was walking to the fields. 

"We haven't even started," Harry groaned. 

"Bloody hell, what do they want?" Katie murmured, pointing to the team in front of them. They were dressed in green and silver. The Slytherin quidditch team. Maddie eyed them. Just how she remembered. Big, buff, and scary looking. 

A bit ugly too. 

"Get off Flint," Wood snarled, walking over to them. The team followed behind, with the addition of Ron and Hermione. "I booked the field for today,"

"I'm afraid we aren't gonna' do that Wood," Flint taunted, rummaging through his pocket. "Special orders, this is _our_ field today."

"Very funny," Angelina spoke up. "Todays our day, we didn't listen to him-" she pointed at a very fuming Oliver. "All day for no reason."

"Shut up Johnson," Oliver spoke through his teeth, "Flint, leave. Now."

"Nope," He spoke cheerfully, his big teeth imprinting into his bottom lip. "I just so happen to have permission to use this field."

"What for?" Maddie raised an eyebrow. 

"Why to train our new seeker, of course." He said, finally removing his hand from his pocket. It was a scroll. 

"Let me see that," She said, ripping it out of his hand. He let her take it, grinning as she scanned the paper. "Bloody hell," She murmured. 

_'I, Professor Severus Snape give the Slytherin Quidditch team permission to use the quidditch field for as long as they may need on the date of September 8th, 1992 to train their new seeker, Draco Malfoy.'_

"Malfoy?" Harry asked skeptically, peering over her shoulder, reading. "Seeker?"

"The one and only," She looked up, to see Draco moving his way to the front, holding a black broom proudly in his hand. "Do you like that Lupin? This'll be fun, don't 'ya think?"

"No, I don't." She sneered, shoving the paper back into Flints chest. She already had to deal with Malfoy enough, and now he was meddling into the one thing she enjoyed. 

"You will, soon enough." He winked, making her want to gag. 

"Gross," Ron muttered, as Hermione nodded her head. 

"Back off Malfoy," Harry hissed, walking out in front of her a bit, so she was behind him, only to be seen from behind his shoulder. "Do whatever you want with your bunch," He waved his hand over to the other Slytherin players. "But don't mess with ours, alright. She doesn't like you, get it through your thick head."

"Oh i'll have you know-" He retorted, only to be cut off by Flint. 

"So Potter, you think you're going to remain the 'best player'?" He questioned. "Because once Malfoy learns to play, he'll be better than you ever have been."

"And i'm not all thats new this year," Draco added. "Father bought us all better brooms." He gestured to the teams brooms. Maddie hadn't even taken a good look at them. It was the nimbus two thousand and one. "You like them Lupin? I can get you one, all you have to do is ask."

"Woah," Ron admired. 

"Yeah, thats right Weaslebee," He nodded. "They're nice. Maybe you guys," He looked at the Gryffindor team. "Could use a donation? Get you off those mops."

"At least no one on the Gryffindor team had to buy their way in," Hermione blustered. "They got in by pure talent."

"And do you know what talent is?" He asked her. "Don't think so. And besides, nobody asked for your opinion, you _filthy little **mudblood**_."

It all happened very quickly. Maybe a total of five seconds, maybe six? All she knew was her knuckle was aching, Malfoys nose was bleeding, and she thought she heard a crack. 

"How dare you!" Katie cried, looking at Malfoy horrified. 

"Got anything else to say!" She screamed at the boy. 

Now, Maddie didn't care for a lot of people. Not many. There was her dad, which was her eonly family. Her friends. Harry, Hermione, and Ron. And of course she couldn't forget Angelina and Katie. But that was about it. 

But one thing you learn when you get to know her, is to never hurt the people she cares for. 

Or you might end up with a broken nose. 

Like Malfoy. 

"What the hell Lupin!" He shouted back, gripping his nose as blood dropped to the grass. 

"Oh you'll pay for this," Ron dug into his pocket, pulling out his wand which was only holding together by some muggle tape. "Eat slugs Malfoy!" 

Sparks shot out of his wand, but it didn't hit Malfoy. It hit himself. Maddie was disappointed, but not surprised. 

Ron fell to the floor, clutching his stomach. 

"RON!" Hermione shrieked, rushing over to him. "Are you alright!"

He opened his mouth to talk, but instead of words, slugs come pouring out. Maddie cringed, looking at the ugly animals. Ron was throwing up slugs.

She wasn't one for slimy things. 

But who is, right?

The Slytherin team was dying with laughter. A few had sunk to the floor, banging onto the ground. Some used their brooms for support, and Malfoy laughed through his blood. 

Did this twat really want another punch? He needs to learn when to stop. Maddie had no problem teaching him. 

Maddie stared at Malfoy in disgust. She hasn't hated someone so much in a while. Why couldn't he just be a decent human being? It's not that hard. Of course, she wasn't the best herself. And she really couldn't be talking. Whatever, she didn't care. 

"Lets get him to Hagrid," Harry told her, snapping her eyes off the blonde. "Are you okay?" He picked up her hand in his, examining her knuckle. 

"Yeah, i'm fine." She said, taking her hand back. "I'm not carrying him though," She pointed a finger over to Ron, who was puking yet again. 

"I'll do it, I guess." He sighed. 

Harry had practically carried Ron the whole way to Hagrids, as Hermione supported his feet. Maddie wasn't much help, but in her defense, she think she broke her knuckle. It hurt to move, was swelling, bruised, and throbbing. 

"Hagrid open up!" She knocked on the door with her good hand, repeatedly. 

"I'm comin' i'm comin'"

The door opened, and Hagrid stood in it. Maddie quickly explained why they were here, and he let them in. Harry set Ron down in a chair, as Hagrid handed him a bucket. A few more slugs came out, and she could hear them hitting the bottom of the tin. 

"Why did he attack Malfoy anyway's?" Hagrid asked, as Maddie ran her hand under the cool water from sink. 

"He called her something," She said. 

"That why yer punched him?"

"Yeah, and i'll do it again. If he put as much effort into being an okay human being as he does insulting people, maybe his nose wouldn't be bleeding right now."

"Maddie, yer know yer can't just go aroun' punchin' people."

"He called her a mudblood."

"No way," Hagrid gasped, as she shut off the faucet. 

"Whats a mudblood?" Harry asked confused. 

"Its a very foul name for someone with muggle parents." The tears were forming in Hermiones eyes. "Someone with no magical ties to their family, someone with dirty blood. Someone like me. "

"Hermione ignore him, you're the brightest witch in our year." Maddie told her. "He's a rightful git, besides, he'll leave us alone for a little while. Don't see him trying to do anything soon."

"I guess," She said, looking at the floor. 

"I'm sorry that it didn't work-" Ron began, but the slugs came out again. 

"It's okay Ron," 

"Sorry you got called that."

"Sorry you're puking slugs."

"It's okay-" He gagged again. 

"Five sickles they're going to date." She whispered to Harry,

"You're on."


	29. Voices

"Maddie! Hermione!" Harry panted, running over to the three of them. 

"And Ron," Ron muttered, rolling his eyes. 

"Harry where were you!" Hermione asked him frantically. "You didn't show to dinner! Maddie and I were so worried."

"No she wasn't." Ron said. "You're the one who kept bringing it up!"

"Well obviously she cared Ronald!"

"It doesn't matter," Harry interrupted. "I need you guys to answer something for me, and be honest okay."

Maddie leaned her back on the railing of the stairs, nodding her head okay. Was he just being dramatic, as always? Maddie was honest most of the time, but she wasn't about to hurt his feelings. What if he asked if he was ugly, what was she supposed to say?

Well obviously no, if he did ask that. He wasn't ugly, she knew that. 

"Have you guys ever heard voices?" He asked quickly. 

"No," Ron raised an eyebrow. 

"No," Hermione shook her head. 

"Yeah," Maddie said at the same time as the other two. "What?" She parted her lips, looking at the weird look she was receiving from Ron and Hermione. 

"So, it's not just me?" Harry sighed, relieved. 

"Depends, what did 'ya hear?"

"Whispers,"

Well that she could relate too. 

"But like, hisses." He continued. "Its not good either-"

"Of course its not good!" Ron interrupted. "Do you two hear yourselves? Hearing voices!"

"Shut up Ron," Maddie spoke through her teeth. 

"Let them finish," Hermione told him. 

"They want to hurt someone, its gonna harm something." He finished up, looking at her with pleading eyes. "Does that happen to you?"

"No," She shook her head. "No she doesn't want to hurt me. She quite likes me frankly. Keeps me out of harms way,"

"She?" Harry let out a breath. "Well your just border line crazy then, this _thing_ doesn't have a gender. Or a tone of voice. It sounds like a beast."

"Harry Potter don't you call me crazy," She pushed off the railing with her arms, shoving past him. "You're the one saying it wants to hurt someone!"

"Low," Hermione tutted, shaking her head side to side gently, before following Maddie up the stairs. 

One thing Maddie could always trust is that Hermione understood her, and usually took her side. 

"Look i'm sorry okay!" Harry said, racing up the stairs. Ron jogged with him to keep up. "But-" He paused. Maddie stopped walking, and turned around to see the boy blanked out, clutching his ears. 

Dammit, what was he doing. She hated this, made her want to fling herself off the stairs. He could make her mad, but as soon as something was wrong with him, she wouldn't care about herself anymore. 

Crazy, what a pathetic word. Yet, something shes been called way to many times for her liking. 

"She's crazy," The mistress told the worker right in front of her, acting as if she wasn't even there. "Take her, you know the place."

"Shes scary," A girl had murmured to another kid, pointing right at her. "And crazy," The boy added, softly. They didn't think she could hear, but she could. She could hear what was going on a floor below her, her senses were good. A werewolf gene. 

So yeah, being called 'crazy' hurt, but now, that didn't matter. He was off, and all of a sudden, her own feelings didn't matter to herself anymore. 

Only Harry. 

Bloody hell, what was happening to her?

"Harry?" She asked. 

**'** ** _First attack, don't be stupid'_** Now this was the voice she knew. Not something that Harry made out to sound like a- what. A snake? **'** ** _Trust your gut, it's there for a reason.'_**

 _Your bloody mad if you think i'm not gonna trust it. S_ he thought back, angered. _And my gut is telling me to go help my friend, now shut up._

**_'Are you daft! Stop obsessing over boys, especially him. You don't know what your getting yourself into.'_ **

_Kindly, leave me alone. I am not and will not ever fall for Harry Potter, if thats what your implying. He's my best friend, now i'm going to go help him._

_**'yeah right, remember that.'** _

_Remember_ **** _what_ **_?_ **

_**'The whole 'i'll never fall for Harry Potter' crap, I don't wanna hear it.'** _

_Then leave me alone, and you won't have to._

She shut up after that.

"Somethings wrong," was his only reply. "Come on," She had never seen Harry move so fast. Her head turned as he zoomed away. 

"Are- do we follow him?" Ron asked, scratching the back of his head. 

"You're a lost cause," Maddie frowned, before following Harry. "Obviously we follow him,"

"Well damn you didn't have to be so mean about it."

The four of them sped down the hallway, following the dorky boy. She could hear his heart pounding, along with his shaky breath. 

"Harry where are we going?" 

"This way," He said turning a corner. 

She caught an uneasy scent of blood. It over powered the scent of anxious sweat dripping down Harrys neck. It was strong. 

Maddie wasn't a big blood person. Burned her nose. 

**_'YOU MORON! YOU ARE SO GONNA GET BLAMED FOR THIS!'_ **

_Blamed for what?_

She saw it though, and she knew just what the voice was talking about. Written on the wall where the four of them was standing, was a message. It was written in blood, and there was a still cat hanging next to it. Well this is where the smell was coming from. 

THE CHAMBER OF SECRETS HAVE BEEN OPENED, ENEMIES OF THE HEIR BEWARE

"Is it to early to drop out?" Maddie squeaked. 

"What is that- woah!" Ron had begun to walk forwards, but slipped. Maddie looked down at her feet. There was a huge pile of water. How did they miss that? 

"Lets go," Maddie said, tugging him back to his feet. "We don't wanna be caught here."

_**'Oh now you listen to me.'** _

It was to late now. People were coming back from dinner. Hundreds of pattering feet came their way, causing Maddie to freeze. 

**_'Told you so,'_ **


End file.
